Bring Him Home
by AliciaW68
Summary: Bella has been alone in the world for a long time so she has focused all of her energies into her business and her staff. As loneliness starts to creep up on her she has to learn to ask for help as her business is attacked and two very different men enter her life. How will she cope as her safe controlled world changes quickly and she has no idea why.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my new story, it's very different for me so if you are waiting for the lemons and the smut go over to my story The Body.

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme who have pulled me off the ceiling several times already, and helped me create this new work. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer the author does not own any publically recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

BRING Him Home – Written in Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story, the story of how I was happy and content with my world until I literally walked into Edward Cullen and it altered my life forever.

I am still in my twenties, young I know to have lived the life I have, but I am a quick learner and have a voracious appetite for business. I've done everything in my life to the best of my ability, usually to the detriment of my family and private life.

I graduated high school a full year early, got my degree and Masters in record time and as soon as I was out in the real world I used every contact I had ever made to help in the setup of my new business. Every person I have ever crossed paths with was logged into my hundreds of old addresses books and later onto the latest technology as I could afford it. I kept a note of everybody I had ever encountered, starting with the kids from my preschool class in Forks right through to the guy who serviced my water heater last week. Social media made it a lot easier to keep in touch with everyone now, mainly from afar, but I had thousands of 'friends' on Facebook, twitter, Instagram you name it. You never knew when one of them could be useful.

It's hard to imagine a pre-schooler being aware of her future, but while the other kids were playing with Barbie and crayons, I was logging names, addresses, family connections, family occupations and their favourite toys. I could always buy my friends the right birthday and Christmas presents because I knew them inside out and most importantly I listened. As we all hit our teens, I knew who had a crush on whom, who could get the best alcohol for parties and where to get the best weed. Not bad for the only daughter of the Chief of Police.

My focus was taken to another level when I lost my Dad, he was killed in a shooting whilst on duty. I was just sixteen and left totally alone. He loved being the Big Chief', it was his life and as Chief of Police in his home town he took his role as a protector very seriously. The crime rate was practically zero because he knew everyone and the local teens knew just how far too push him before things got out of hand. He was shot when some out of Towner's decided to raid the local bank. Everyone rallied and I was taken in by my neighbours, they were registered foster parents and also the local pastor and his wife, their daughter Angela was also my best friend. I was very lucky I suppose in some ways, instead of disappearing into the foster system god knows where, I was able to move a few houses down and carry on as normal, just without my dad.

After the memorial service, commendation for bravery and funeral service I set about with a few of the local women sorting out the house and his belongings. I didn't want to be sentimental, it was too painful, so I gave everything to goodwill and just packed my books, clothes and a few personal items, my address books, diaries, photos and one lone Forks PD sweatshirt.

The move to the Webbers sharpened my focus and I ploughed everything into finishing school. I was able to graduate early and even though it meant leaving Angela behind, I didn't want to inconvenience the Webber's any longer than necessary so I applied to every college I could think of for entry onto a combined business degree and PR course. My SAT's scores and the references from my teachers got me several acceptances and the offer of full scholarships. It seemed that the prestige of having young over achievers on their books made them very generous.

The Police pay out and Dad's life insurance left me more than comfortable. I was able to focus on my work without having to worry about working part time somewhere, so whilst everyone was out partying and having the normal college experience, I was buried in text books, essays and projects. In four years I had my Undergraduate and Master's Degree and every professor was carefully logged and noted so I could turn to them for advice if I needed to. Looking back the only time I was prized away from my books was if I was invited to any kind of social event that would open up an opportunity for me to network.

I left college aged 22, with seven hundred and twenty six new acquaintances….. but in reality no friends or anyone special in my life. I had been to visit the Webbers several times, mainly at Christmas or Thanksgiving and I had been there when Angela married Ben. I wasn't in the wedding party though because Angela needed someone she could rely onto help her with the all the organising and she knew I wouldn't or couldn't so we drifted apart a little. Her priority was Ben and mine was moving onto the next stage of my life.

It took me three months to get my first client for my PR business, a' friend of a friend' got me through the door and once I was in there I landed a huge account that was days away from being signed up by one of the top businesses in the city. I never forget they gave me a chance and that it was my connections that got me in the door so both were rewarded , the company got preferential rates for the next two campaigns and 'the friend' a 25 year old imported single malt whisky (his favourite of course). The campaign was a huge success and they were never even aware that everything was run from the basement of my apartment building. I did a deal with my landlord and after I cleaned up and redecorated part of the storage area down there, he let me use it as a work space free of charge. I was receptionist, press secretary, accountant and CEO and depending on who I was talking to, I also even pretended to be my own secretary at times. That one campaign led to other opportunities and soon I had a body of work I could show to new clients.

It took me eight months to finally employ an assistant, a receptionist/book keeper and a part time experienced PR consultant. Kate was a first time new Mum in her late 30's who had been forced out of her job after her maternity leave because the company she had worked at since leaving college would not offer her part time working. Their loss was my gain and together we were able to mix her experience with my new ideas and drive. At this point we could no longer function in my basement office so we set about looking for offices. Addresses are everything but instead of taking space in the business district as everyone would have expected, we went for cheaper larger offices in an up and coming area. My contacts paid off again as we got a whisper that some loft space was coming up before it even hit the market.

One year in and I was making a healthy profit and cultivating a solid reputation for listening to my clients and understanding them. I was on my way.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N

This is going to be a little different I think, Bella is very focused, almost abrasive in her manner unless she is with a client and at the beginning unable to form any sort of personal attachment.

It is an Edward and Bella story but he won't appear for a while so don't worry, when he does show it will alter her carefully constructed world.


	2. Chapter 2

Bring Him Home Chapter 2

As we settled into our new offices our client base expanded slowly but surely, I took on two more experienced part timers, both working Mums who again had been 'let go' by their bosses. While they may have been working less hours or days than before, they put in twice as much effort despite my telling them it wasn't necessary. It was as though they were determined to prove to me and probably more so their old bosses that being a new Mum did not mean that you couldn't suddenly do your job.

Without specifically setting out too I had created an all-female company. This was both a unique selling point and in some ways a drawback because we did need a male opinion sometimes in our campaigns. Therefore we called on the Husbands, Dads, Uncles and Brothers of everyone who worked here and through them we developed an excellent system across the generations understanding of the everyday man.

I paid my staff well, gave them every perk I could reasonably afford and helped out when their childcare let them down or when the children were sick. I treated these women as my family and it paid off, they rewarded me with 100% of their time and ability and we began to make huge inroads into the industry.

As my little company grew I started to realise that I couldn't do everything myself anymore, there just weren't enough hours in the day. While I had all the bases covered staff wise it was the back bone of the company that was starting to show weakness. Suddenly I was talking more to lawyers, bankers, trying to learn about HR as well as having to negotiate contracts and try and balance the books. We were showing a healthy profit and three years in we already had a good reputation in the industry but I was losing touch with my clients, half the time I was too busy doing the boring crap that needed doing to actually talk to them. The first time I almost lost a client because I hadn't had the chance to speak to them about the campaign they had running I knew things had to change. So right there and then I started my search for a CFO to run the finance side and to deal with all the lawyers and bankers and to make sure we were making money and an COO to take over the day to day running of the office, HR just generally making sure we were getting everything done on time. The plan was then this left me free to deal with the clients, to give them the attention they needed and to concentrate on landing new work. I was the face of the company and it was time for me to get out there.

It took me several weeks but I secured the first part of my senior management team. Rosalie Hale is my new CFO. She was top of her class at university and is an Accountancy wizard. I researched her for days; everything from her private life, her public image and business contacts to her media presence and when I finally approached her at the small firm she was battling hard to climb the ladder at, she jumped at the chance to move.

I had found her after talking to some of my old school professors. I explained what I needed and two of them came up with the same name so I knew she would be what I was looking for. After checking her profile on face book I could easily track the places she liked to spend time and I was able to 'run into her' at her gym. She was polite but firm with me when I tried to engage her in conversation, a much needed quality in her profession, and I liked her instantly. I knew she would be an amazing addition to my company.

I approached her the next day and after I made her realise the offer was genuine, she went away did her own research on me and my company. Forty eight hours later she rang to accept my offer and handed in her resignation. They removed her from the premises instantly, so after a few days to sort some personal stuff she joined us. She made a difference instantly and within a week I knew she was going to be a huge asset to us, my contacts had worked again.

Alice Whitlock was another such find. I came across her in the industry press as she was being honoured for a campaign she had put together for a young designer. Her ideas were fresh and vibrant just like the designer she was promoting and it was easy to see she totally understood her subject and what they required.

After a couple of days of researching her and talking to people who knew her, I knew I wanted her to come in and take over the day to day running of the creative design side. Whilst I had been looking for someone to take over every aspect of the day to day running it was obvious that Alice needed to be able to be creative with the team and not burdened with paperwork . I approached her at a party I knew she would be at, she was with her husband Jasper and the difference between them was striking. While she was a petite brunette he was a huge 6 foot plus blonde that looked like he regularly worked out. They created a vision together that screamed contentment with an underside of naughty. After a few drinks I introduced myself and asked her if she was interested in joining me, her husband nearly choked on his beer as he turned to look at me.

"What the fuck lady, she is very married, to me thank you very much" he said as he physically picked her up and moved her behind him.

I wondered what the hell he was doing until I replayed in my head what I had actually said to her, I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to explain I was offering her a job.

After that we all became firm friends as Alice took just twenty minutes to accept my offer and she started work as soon as her old boss let her leave. All I needed now was someone to oversee the admin side and we were good to go for the next phase of growth for my company.

The final piece of my jigsaw came together when I was contacted by another of my old college professors. His niece was looking for work after leaving her abusive husband, and he confided in me that he needed to get Esme out of the state as soon as possible. She was an experience office manager who needed a little help to rebuild her life, to get away from all the bad memories and to start afresh. I knew Dr Banner would never have asked if she wasn't up to the job so I offered it to her there and then.

My management team was in place, our office space was big enough for the time being and I was feeling confident. It was time to take on the big companies, shake things up and really make our mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Him Home Chapter 3

The chatter is really loud. Really, how is it possible such a small group of women could make so much noise? We were having a company celebration and I had taken everyone out for the day, all nine of us. We had taken over a small spa so my staff could be pampered; I told them they could have whatever treatments they wanted and to just relax. We had talked about what they wanted to do today and this had been the choice of most of them. As busy working women they used the spa when they could but usually for a flying visit, this way they could relax, be pampered and just enjoy being together. I had arranged for lunch to be catered as well as goody bags and a surprise gift of another visit for them, on work time, so they could fit it into their day without any worry.

As I sat back listening to them all laugh and joke about several different topics I couldn't help but be thankful to them because in the five years from conception my business was already one of the industry recognised top ten recommended 'go to' companies. Turnover has tripled each year, with profits doubling and we have just moved into our own dedicated floor in a prestige building in the city centre. The rent is astronomical but the address just what is expected of us. I couldn't have done it without them and I try to show them that at every opportunity.

It was incredibly difficult for me to open up and enjoy the chatter and gossip of friends. Put me in front of a client and I come alive, I can charm anyone and convince them to trust me but in a situation like this I am so far out of my comfort zone.

Alice was very open about her marriage and her relationship with the lovely Jasper. Once we got over the awkwardness of our initial meeting I had met him a couple of times and I really liked him. He was a welcome addition to our little group of male consumers. He loved Alice with every fibre of his being. I could tell that from listening to Alice and just watching their body language when I'd been in their company. Alice though loved to make me blush, something she did on numerous occasions by enlightening the whole office on her and Jaspers apparently very varied and very busy sex life. It was a topic that I couldn't comment on, my whole life so far had been so focused I had never even been out on a date never mind taken part in any sort of sex. I think Alice suspected as much, she was incessant in her questions on my love life both past and present. I managed to avoid her a lot of the time, turning the questions back on her, something I knew she couldn't resist, talking about her and her' Jazzie's' exploits.

Esme was finally starting to come out of her shell. Dr Banner was right to send her my way, she was an excellent administrator and within a month of her arrival the office was running like a well-oiled machine. I couldn't believe how the office seemed to change every day, mounds of filing disappeared, bookcases were sorted and indexed and she devised a new filing system that made it a lot easier to find anything. It took me about a fortnight to realise that to do all this work she must have been putting in stupidly long hours, so I came back late one night and found her bedding down in her office.

"Esme what on earth, don't you have anywhere to live?" I asked.

"Yes of course I do, I just don't like staying there because I don't feel safe. Here I know I'm surrounded by several other offices, a security guard outside in reception and I have personally locked every door" she explained.

I knew she was coming out of a bad relationship, but I hadn't pried, if she wanted to talk she had plenty of sets of ears willing to listen. That night we sat and talked until the sun came up, she opened up about her abusive marriage and how her husband had nearly beaten her to death. It was the neighbour hearing he screams who had called the police, they had rushed her to hospital and arrested her husband. She got her revenge in court, he was absolutely sure she wouldn't testify against him, but she did and not only did she relive the night he was arrested, she was able to produce photographic evidence she had been storing of all the other injuries she had sustained. Most was backed up with hospital visits she made when her husband was at work. The judge had no hesitation in giving him the maximum sentence of 60 years with no parole, she had started divorce proceeding instantly and sold everything including their house. She was finally free of everything to do with him, and having moved across country she was also sure he had no idea where she was now.

The following day I had a quick conversation with Judy our part time book keeper, she was in her 60's but still very on the ball, her husband had died a few years ago and as she hadn't had children she was alone in the world. She had a spare room and was in need of the company so after explaining to Esme she would be helping her by renting the spare room, Esme moved in with her. It gave Esme that little bit of support she needed while she found her feet in a new city.

Rose was a different character altogether, she was adamant she was never settling down and that she didn't need a man. Her stories made my hair stand on end as she regaled us with her exploits, she was a love em and leave em girl, her weekends filled with flirting, dates and one night stands. She had accounts on several different dating websites, some of which I had never even heard of as well as some that were specifically for people who lived their lives a little differently. I knew I was innocent in the ways of actual sex and love making, but I wasn't stupid. I read trashy erotic novels just like anyone else, I loved erotica both in print and on canvas but I was out of my depth with Miss Hale. She made no attempt to hide the fact she was bisexual, something she hadn't been able to be honest about at her last job and I had met both a girlfriend and a boyfriend and I 'm sure they were all in a relationship together but I hadn't quite been brave enough to ask her outright.

As I sat listening to them all talking about their sex lives and their families I had a moment of sadness that I quickly pushed away, I had chosen my path and I wasn't going to regret it and my Dad would have been proud of me, I'm sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bring Him Home - Chapter 4

As we settled into our new offices it didn't take long for us to realise things would have to change because we had moved into the city centre. The traffic was causing a nightmare for some of the women, especially the ones with children and we were all having to adapt to taking longer to get anywhere when we went out to see clients. The elevators in the building were always busy and the cafes and shops on the ground floor were extortionately priced and that was only if you could actually get a table. The only good thing apart from the address was the gym in the basement; we got a free membership for up to 10 employees so luckily we could all use it.

After talking to Esme the first thing I did was organise Self-defence classes for everyone, it was compulsory and during work time because I wanted everyone safe. To make sure everyone attended I got Emmett the gym manager to arrange them during the hour before the lunch time rush and then I bought lunch for everyone. We made it a regular date once a week, everyone was getting some exercise and learning self-defence and we had time to have a bite to eat together and make sure everyone had time to just catch up. Once that self-defence course was over we talked about doing some cardio work outs, maybe yoga or even just working out in the gym. Whatever followed the program would keep rotating to keep everything fresh.

Today is self-defence day and as we all trail downstairs, Judy stays behind to man the phones. We take it in turn and it's hers today and she is really not happy about it, "It's the only time now I get to throw a man down on the floor" she shouts as we file out of the office.

We all get changed into our t shirts and leggings and start to make our way into the separate room we have booked. As we sit in a circle and start the warm up exercises we've been shown, Rosalie finally joins us in the tiniest shorts and bra top I have ever seen.

"Shit Rosalie! Why don't you at least give the poor guy a chance? He has got to teach a class remember" Alice laughs as she teases Rosalie.

"If he can concentrate on the class then he's not the guy for me" Rosalie answers her back as she hitches the bra down at touch revealing even more cleavage.

"Just a minute you can't mean our instructor Alan, he is married isn't he?" I ask appalled that she was going to try and seduce a married man.

"OH Boss don't you read anything in the buildings magazine? Alan has gone off to work with the peace corp or a missionary or something for 18 months, Emmett is taking over the class and he is one hell of a hunk of meat" she replied licking her lips.

"Don't you have enough going on in your love life at the present time?" I asked her not entirely sure who she was actually seeing right now.

"No it's boring at the moment, I need a new distraction and he looks as though he could be man enough to keep up".

With that she started to stretch out, her body was incredible shape and none of us could actually stop ourselves from staring at her, I knew she was heavily into her yoga but the positions she was able to get her body in to were incredible.

"Well fuck me I'm going to enjoy today's lesson I can tell that already, Good afternoon ladies my name is Emmett and I'm here to teach you self-defence. Now who wants to be first on my mat?"

The whole lesson suddenly became the Rosalie and Emmett show, so the rest of us mainly sat around as Emmett tried his best to school us once more in the positions Alan had been showing us over the past three weeks, sadly he was trying to do it without taking his eyes off Rosalie, he was so engrossed he wasn't really able to stay focused and the session really just became a giggle fest as we all watched the strange mating ritual. In the end we left them to it in the gym, Emmett trying desperately to show Rosalie some manoeuvre or other that he assured her could save her life one day. By the time we were all showered and ready to go back to the office there was no sign of Rosalie, Alice volunteered to find her but quickly caught up with us.

"Erm boss I think Rosalie maybe busy for the rest of the afternoon" she said before bursting into laughter. "You know I'd read about that position but Jazzie promised me it wasn't possible, well now I know it is" she said as she made for her desk. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and I presumed I was probably better off not knowing.

The rest of the week was hilarious, Rosalie was walking about with a smile that resembled the Cheshire cat's and Emmett started to spend more time in our office than the gym he owned. I actually asked him a couple of times if he wanted a job with us but he just laughed and said he had his hands full making sure Rosie was happy. The fact she didn't kill him for calling her Rosie spoke volumes.

The classes were a big help for Esme, they helped her feel safe and that seemed to build her confidence, she opened up to everyone in the office and Judy said she was a joy to share her home with. The divorce had gone through quickly and quietly, her attorney making sure that her husband had no idea where she was now. It was almost possible to see her blossoming as she shed more and more of her past life. We had started house hunting for her, all of us keeping an eye out for a secure apartment block where she would feel safe. I knew one of my contacts would find her something eventually so I wasn't worried; for the moment she was happy and well cared for at Judy's place.

We needed one more person to complete the team, I needed an organiser. Someone who could work with our clients to organise and run their events for them. It was another string to our bow, we could offer everything they needed PR wise and this was an added extra. If they were having a corporate day or even just a staff barbeque, we would take over all the organising for them so they didn't have to worry. That was my next task, to find the best event organiser in the city, but not necessarily the most well-known or the most expensive. I wanted someone who flew under the radar but who all the suppliers, caterers and staff at the top hotels knew.

I found the person a couple of months later, I was at a wedding supplies convention one lunch time, I'd gone purposely so I could talk to the stall holders, I wanted to know who they enjoyed dealing with and the same name came up a couple of times. It took me one meeting to offer Bree Tanner a job, at first she wanted to keep her own company going so I agreed she could for six months, and then we would make a final decision. I knew I had completed my team, we were a happy band of 10.

Ok so we have a complete team, and I'm sure in the next chapter or two we may meet you know who….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer the author does not own any publically recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bring Him Home Chapter 5

In my defence it had been the most horrendous day by far. One of our biggest clients was involved in a product recall, an ex-employee had caused some problems in one of the overseas factories so we were having to manage the negative publicity. Just as I was getting ready to organise another press release another big client, Cullen Inc called to say their male COO had been caught with a male prostitute whom they suspected was underage. The media outlets were circling and they needed help.

I called a quick staff meeting and after organising for Kate to arrange the first press release I grabbed my purse and iPad ready to shoot over to the offices of Cullen Inc. Just as I stepped in to the elevator the power went off and I was plunged in to darkness, I knew the emergency lighting would kick in quickly but really there is nothing worse than just waiting for the lights. Finally, a voice asked me if I was ok, when I told them I was, the voice said they would have me out as soon as possible. As soon as possible turned out to be 30 minutes, so when I eventually got to the ground floor I was livid, it would take me another half an hour if the traffic was good to get to their offices.

As I stepped out of the foyer the heavens opened and it absolutely poured down. I didn't have my coat with me, but I did have an umbrella so I decided not to waste time by going back upstairs for my coat, I just put my umbrella up, put my head down and made my way towards the curb so I could flag down a cab. I'd taken about ten steps when I hit what felt like a solid wall. My brolly went one way while I seemed to hover on my heels, it must have looked quite comical, my arms flapping as I tried to regain my balance and at the same time keep hold of my purse, phone and iPad case.

Whatever or whomever I'd walked into just stood there and watched as I fell backward, hitting the ground ass first. I sat on the concourse in the rain just looking around me, everything had scattered so I scrambled to pick everything up before trying to elegantly get myself upright. It was then I realised just how difficult it was to stand up in a 1950's style high cut slim line pencil skirt and 5 inch stilettoes. After turning onto my hands and knees I was able to stand but I was absolutely soaked, literally right through to my underwear and even my hair was drenched through to the roots. I couldn't go anywhere like this so I turned to go back to the office.

As I turned I realised that whoever I'd bumped into was still standing there looking at me. He'd just stood and watched as I struggled to stay upright and then as I'd fallen and tried to get up again. I looked at him and tried to decide if he was dangerous or not, he was obviously homeless and had been so for a while by the look of him. His clothes were stained and dirty, his hair unkempt and looked a really funny colour and his matching beard was as straggly, he continued to stare as I gathered myself together.

"Well thank you so much for your help, it's nice to see that your manners are as ingrained as the dirt on your face" my sarcastic temper was not something that I let surface very often but I was beyond fuming, how could some just stand and watch as I struggled.

"What the fuck is your problem? Could you not have helped? Steadied me even, all you had to do was just grab my arm and I could have stayed on my feet. Was it too much to ask seeing as you walked straight into me?" My voice was now at a level where any animals within a mile vicinity would have heard me and I continued to scream and shout at the poor man. He took the full brunt of my frustration and embarrassment and he just stood there and absorbed it all. Had I have been in my right mind I would have realised he never uttered a word all through the exchange but I was on a roll.

"Are you fucking mute or something? All you have to do is say ' I'm sorry' and I'll be on my way"

I was still standing in the rain, the water was literally dripping off the end of my nose but I couldn't move. He was just staring at me and the more he didn't say did the more my temper ramped up. My language got more and more colourful as I called him every name I could think of, with each name my shoes filled with a little more rainwater and my silk shirt stained and shrank. I knew I had to move or I was really going to explode, I would probably end up using some of Emmett's moves on him, so I turned and stomped back towards the office.

"What the hell boss?" Rosalie shouted as I walked back in to the office, "Someone get a towel and a hot coffee for Bella "

I made my way in to my own office and grabbed the spare set of clothes I kept in the closet. After I dried off and changed I tried to fix my hair and makeup. I looked like the bride of Frankenstein; my eye make had run right down my face, so much for expensive waterproof mascara. I stared in the mirror and decided it was just easier to remove it so I quickly took it all off and scraped my hair up into a high pony tail. As I finally sat back at my desk holding the mug of hot coffee I began to feel bad about the stranger outside.

"Oh shit! I was so rude to the poor guy who bumped into me. I just really lost it with him, my famous even temper just exploded and he took the full force of it" I looked at Rosalie as she placed my purse and phone in front of me.

"Everything is there and your phone and Ipad are ok. Now ring Carlisle Cullen and tell him you've been held up and you'll be there as soon as you can" Rosalie was all work and I knew she was right.

"Rosalie you should have seen him, he was wet through and dirty, he was definitely homeless, I should have helped him, not screamed at him".

"You can't save them all Bella, you do enough, helping at the soup kitchen, organising fund raising and donating to the women's shelter, you can only do so much."

"I know, but he just looked so lost".

"Boss focus, Cullen Inc, come on speak to them, now!"

The rest of my day disappeared as I made my way across time to speak to Carlisle Cullen. Mike Newton their COO had been arrested the previous evening in a well-known gay bar in a really rough area of the city, the police had raided it after an anonymous tip off that they were supplying underage boys.

Whilst him being in a gay bar wasn't a problem, the fact he was a married man with a wife and two children, made him fair game for the local media. It wouldn't go national but the Cullens were a big name in the city, old money that had an excellent reputation, fair employers and very family orientated. Not people who supported the potential trafficking of children for sex either directly or indirectly through the people they employed.

I managed to get hold of all my contacts in the city. I pulled in favours all over the place to make sure that the story wasn't pushed, it would be out there but I could make sure that it wasn't headline news. In the end it was hardly anywhere, a small paragraph in the local newspaper and a mention on the website. Hopefully it would pass most people by.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks as ever to AJG and Edlovesme x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer the author does not own any publically recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bring Him Home Chapter 6

It was two days later that the call came through, a call that would change my life and the lives of everyone round me., Who could have thought that a minute in someone's life could cause such a ripple?

"Hi this is Bella" I knew who was on the other end of the phone, it was one of my favourite reporters in the industry press Tanya.

"Bella hi, erm I don't know if you know, but I couldn't leave it in case you didn't, have you seen the video that is making the rounds on you tube? It is going viral and while you are not named on it, it is most definitely you"

"I'm sorry Tanya, I have no idea what you are talking about, what video?"

She told me she would forward the link to me and then explained that a couple of my competitors had already seen it and were pushing it out and about in the industry to try and shake confidence in me.

"Just send it Tanya and let me look at it, it can't be that bad, I haven't done anything wrong"

"I hope so Bella because this is not good for you" she said.

I called Rosalie, Alice and Esme into the office and waited for the ping on my email to notify me it had arrived. As soon as it did I logged onto the office system and opened the attachment on the big screen.

It took me precisely two seconds to realise what somebody had filmed, the day of the rain, and my aborted attempt to get to Cullen Inc. Someone was obviously standing under shelter somewhere and had realised that I was going to walk into the homeless man. The footage started as I was about three steps away from the collision with the homeless man facing my building looking up at the windows, completely oblivious I was marching towards him with my umbrella firmly in my face. He didn't even react when my umbrella hit him, he seemed to be totally unaware of his surroundings. I covered my face as the rest of the clip showed my comical fall, the attempts to get up and finally my explosion of temper as I screamed and shouted at the poor man. Whoever was filming was now laughing uncontrollably at my misfortune, they thought it was hilarious I was soaked through, the more I screamed at the poor guy, the louder the person filming laughed. The one plus side was that his laughter cut out most of my bad language. The shot followed as I finally stamped off back into the building and then returned to the homeless man stood in the rain, he continued to watch me walk away, then he turned towards the guy filming and walked towards him. For a few seconds you got a good look at his face, before he put his head down and walked past.

I sat back hoping that was the end but then the film started again, this time it had been cleaned up considerably, the quality had been tweaked and all the background noise had been erased, now it was like watching a movie production, the bad part was my dialogue was not only highlighted but actually subtitled for all to see. As it drew to a close for the second time a caption came along the bottom of the screen in big bold letters

 **DO YOU REALLY WANT YOUR PR COMPANY TREATING THE HOMELESS LIKE THIS?**

I was mortified, the one and only time I have ever lost my temper in public and not only is it filmed, it is used against me in a negative campaign. If this was going viral I was in big trouble and all my hard work was just about to go down the toilet.

We just sat and started at the empty screen for about a minute before Rosalie spoke, "what the fuck, was that the other day, when you came back wet through?"

"Yes I told you what happened, that I had shouted at him" I reminded her.

"Yes I remember" she said. "Right we need to get the others in here and show them, I don't believe for a minute anyone here has seen it and not told you, then we need to try and get it taken down. If we can't then we need to start testing the waters with our clients"

For the next twenty minutes I sat through the excruciatingly embarrassing video as my staff watched it and watched it trying to determine if they could tell who had filmed it and if someone else had picked it up to do the enhancements.

"I'm going to call Jazzie" Alice said, "this is his area of expertise so let's see what he can find out"

I looked at Alice, "I thought Jasper was in security?"

"Well let's just say that's what he tells people, it's easier" she added as she left the office.

I had moved to the window, so I could overlook the concourse outside. I couldn't bear to watch the clip again, I felt as though there should have been a big black **X** on the floor where the collision happened. I'd worked so hard for all this and I had people relying on me so they could make their mortgage payments and the like. I was close to tears as I felt everything slipping away.

Before I could wallow too long I watched as a man wandered across the paving below me, he stopped in exactly the same place the collision took place and I could see he was looking at his phone. It had started already, people watching and trying to see if they tell where it was. What struck me was that he was very well dressed but he was just too far below me to make out any of his features, I knew I knew him but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Ok enough, there is nothing to be gleaned from watching this anymore, we know it was taken from somewhere outside the café on the plaza, someone random fucking nerd was obviously sheltering from the rainstorm and it was probably just a lucky break. What we don't know is which of our competitors has decided to use it to try and unsettle our clients" Rosalie said as he closed down the connection.

"Boss you and the girls are the PR experts, what do you think we should do?" She asked.

"I don't know at this moment Rosalie. To be honest I can't think straight, please ladies give it some thought, we'll sit down late on this afternoon and discuss everything."

With that I decided to get out of the office and go for a run. I kept my running gear at the office in case I needed to use the gym downstairs, I found that when I ran it cleared my mind and sometimes gave me a fresh prospective on everything. So thirty minutes later I was just getting into my stride at the local park when I saw him, the homeless man. He was sitting on a park bench staring in to the distance as though he had all the time in the world. I ran past him the first time, I was too mad with myself to approach him but by my second lap I was ready so I slowed my pace as the bench came into view. He was still in exactly the same position and for a moment I wondered if he was sleeping, if he was I didn't want to wake him so I slowed right down and came to a stop in front of him.

His breathing was even and deep. I couldn't help but stare at the dirty worn coat that moved with his chest, he seemed so relaxed and at peace that I decided to just leave him alone. I moved closer to him as I had the urge to tough him but I stopped myself at the last moment. As I made to move away I must have startled him because he opened his eyes and looked straight at me. They were the purest shade of green I have ever seen, crystal clear white surrounded a crisp green iris and a dark black pupil. It was the same strange stare from our previous meeting. I waited for him to acknowledge me but once again he just stared without speaking.

I took the initiative and spoke first " Hi I'm Bella and I need to apologise to you".


	7. Chapter 7

Bring Him Home Chapter 7

He was looking at me, so he was awake and I presumed he could hear me, but once again he was just staring at me. I decided to just over look that and launched into my apology,

"I owe you a huge apology Sir, you caught me at a really bad time last week, I'd had had a horrendous day and I was on my way to a very important meeting when I bumped into you. I really shouldn't have lost my temper with you the way I did, I'm not proud of my actions and I'm so so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

I stood looking at him expecting him to at least acknowledge me but he did what exactly what he'd done so far, he just stared at me. His green eyes were so cold and detached but the intense green colour almost unnerved me, I couldn't decide if he hated me or if he was just annoyed at me for interrupting him. The stare continued to burn through to my soul, it was so intense it actually started to make me feel uncomfortable and I started to fidget. I was a master at waiting for people to talk, I had to be in my profession, so the fact he was getting to me wasn't lost on me. I wanted him to at least accept my apology but it looked as though it wasn't going to happen so instead I decided on another tack.

"Well I'll leave you to your day, if you need anything, a hot meal, a shower, anything, my offices are on the 9th floor of the building you were outside of when I ran into you. Please don't hesitate to come up if you need anything. In fact here this is my cell phone number and email address, you can contact me there anytime"

He took the business card off me and for the first time looked away from me as he studied the card. I took the opportunity to turn away from him and I started to run another lap of the park. By the time I was running back towards the bench I could see it was empty, he'd gone. It was only then I realised what an idiot I'd been, how the hell could he call me or email me? I just had to hope he took me up on my offer of some hit food.

I made my way back to the office ready to face the rest of the day, I needed to call the top people on my client list and explain about the video, chances are most of them wouldn't see it but I knew if it was getting hits most of the employees in the organisation would watch, someone was bound to inform the bosses.

Rosalie was waiting for me as I walked through the reception doors, that itself was never a good thing,

"Boss we need to talk, the video is getting a huge amount of hits and we have already had calls from some industry reporters following the story because whoever has put out the amended version is obviously making sure that the right people in our industry see it."

It was time to work so I called a staff meeting and told everyone to clear everything they could from their diaries. I had a quick shower and changed and we all sat down in the conference room.

"So how many actual clients have called in? I asked

Esme was on the ball and she had all the answers to my questions

"Well Bella we haven't had any calls from clients but we have had calls from four of our competitors wanting to know if you were off loading clients and we have had six calls from reporters, most were either local media or industry reps"

"Ok I will start with the local media" offered Kate

"And I will be forceful but very pleasant with the industry people, they should know better than to get involved with this, as far as I'm concerned this is a set up by one of our competitors and they should be able to realise that" Irina said.

"OK and also to both of them, remind them of all the good deeds Bella does but they don't bother reporting, tell them that we will be sending them a press release about this company's charity work and the fact that Bella was the guest speaker at International Women in business conference last month. Another fact our local media decided not to mention." Rosalie was pissed and that usually means someone is going to get the backlash.

"That leaves our competitors and our clients" Rosalie was on a roll.

"I'm not even giving our so called peers the satisfaction of speaking to them, chances are one of the ones that called actually released the video anyway" I said as Alice flounced back into the room.

"I need that list please Esme, Jasper agrees that one of them could be involved" she said as Esme moved to email her the list.

"So clients, I suggest we divide them up, I will take our top ten clients, Rosalie take the next ten, Esme the next and Alice you pick all the smaller ones. Just make it short and sweet, no need to explain the in's and out just explain that we are aware of the video and if they would like to discuss it with me I am available to see them or video conference with them. Do not apologise for me, it was a private moment between me and the guy involved and it does not make any difference to how I work. Let me be clear about that to all of you, do not apologise for me, ok?"

Everybody understood what I was getting at and started to leave the table.

"Just before you go I wanted to tell you that I just saw the guy again, he was resting in the park while I was running, I gave him my business card and told him where our offices were so if he comes up or someone different calls for me, I want to know immediately please"

"Boss, why did you have a business card on you when you were out running?" Rosalie asked with a smile on her face.

"You never know when you might need one Rosalie, don't you always have your cards with you?" I asked her

"Oh yes I always have them with me but I can guarantee that I use mine for a totally different reason to you, outside of work of course!" she added as she left the room.

I really worried about her, I had visions of her cards being in some really strange places!

Everyone was on the phone, I could hear the all talking and depending on whom they were on to their demeanour and tone was very different. Judy was manning the incoming calls and logging anyone that needed an immediate call back, luckily at the moment it was the odd new enquiry along with suppliers of ours that needed questions answered on existing and developing campaigns.

As I sat in the conference room alone, I poured a coffee and tried to get my head in the right place to speak to my top ten clients, I had built a solid relationship with all of them and I was hoping that they would see the incident for what it was, a one off moment of madness, but as I sat there all I could see was a pair of bright green eyes. I couldn't clear the image of the intense stare and now it was as though his scent had invaded my nostrils, I hadn't been aware of it before but now it was as though he was close by ,I could smell the muskiness of old dirty clothes, mixed with fresh rain and the outside and it was very disarming. I sat looking out across he concourse to the spot where I had walked in to him and I tried to work out how old he was and how he had come to be homeless. No matter how much I tried to concentrate all I could see was a pair of green eyes.

Thank you so much to RITA01TX for an amazing banner for this story. It's over on TWCS if you want to go look at it. She is responsible for all five banners for my stories so please send her lots of love.


	8. Chapter 8

Bring Him Home – Chapter 8

It took me all afternoon but I finally managed to speak to all the owners and CEOs on my client list. As I'd expected most of them hadn't actually seen the video clips and I knew it was a gamble to tell them about it, but I figured they should at least know about it as most had children and partners so it was only a matter of time before they saw the latest clip going viral.

I couldn't help myself as I played the clip again and again to torture myself. It was up to 75,000 hits already so I knew it was going to be massive. The more I watched it the more I focused in on the homeless guy, he had been standing in the rain staring at the main doors of our office block. He seemed to totally miss the fact it was absolutely throwing it down, the rain ran straight down off his matted hair on to his coat and dripped off his nose and beard. He showed no emotion as he stared at the doors and didn't even seem to notice me and my bright pink umbrella as we barrelled towards him. His expression never changed as I barged into him and he just looked down at me as I sat on the floor with a thud. I kept watching it again and again just to see if there was anything I'd missed, but if he hadn't have looked down at me I would have wondered if he was a mime artist or some sort of human statue.

Finally closing the lid of my laptop I looked out to see the sun was beginning to set, I'd missed the afternoon and as my stomach growled I realised I needed to eat. I closed up the conference room and went back towards my own office noticing that most of my staff had left for the evening only Esme and Rose were still around.

"Ladies get off home, I'm just going to close everything down and then I'll be following you out"

"Are you sure boss I've nothing on tonight" Rose said as she closed down her laptop.

"I don't believe that for a moment, so whatever you were planning on putting off go and do" I said as I turned to Esme.

"You can go too, I'm fine honestly".

I watched as they both finally left and I locked the glass double doors behind them. I just needed to get my things together and I could leave for the evening, I didn't have much planned, I could see if they needed me at the refuge I helped at or I could just have a very hot very long bubble bath, a big mug of cocoa and curl up on the couch with one of my favourite novels. The bath swung it I think, I'd do a couple of extra hours at the refuge next time they needed me. I turned the lights off and turned towards the door and let out a huge scream, because there stood in the shadows on the outside of the doors was a man and it took me a couple of seconds to realise it was the homeless guy.

I put down my bags and went to unlock the door, he was stood watching me and as I opened it I expected him to step in but he didn't he just stood there in his spot.

"Would you like to come inside the office?" I asked as I stepped back out of his way.

He looked around as if he was looking who was there, for some reason I was sure that he had waited until he was sure everyone else had gone. The thought didn't frighten me, which was strange, it comforted me that he had sought me out.

"Come in and sit down" I said pointing to the large couch in the reception area. I knew Judy would kill me tomorrow, the new couch was cream leather and his coat was absolutely filthy, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if there were creepy crawly things living in it.

He walked slowly over to the couch and after looking at it for a while he turned round and carefully sat down. The look that flashed across his face fascinated me, my best guess was probably that it had been a while since he'd sat on anything so comfortable. The couch was quite impractical really, it was big and squashy, very comfortable and as you sank into it, it seemed to swallow you up. Judy had had to pull more than one unsuspecting visitor out of it.

I watched as he sank in to the couch, the sheer relief on his face made me want to stroke his face, but the deeply embedded grime made me rethink it.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" I asked

He nodded and while I wasn't sure which he wanted I just went ahead and started the coffee maker. Looking through the fridge I found some sandwiches someone had left and we had a huge bowl of fruit on the reception desk.

As the coffee brewed I offered him the sandwiches , he took them, nodding his head in thanks. He ate one straight away and put the rest in his pocket. I'm sure he ate is so quickly he didn't even register what the filling was, if he was that hungry I really should get him something warm to eat.

"Would you like some dinner, I can order a take-out pizza, Chinese, Indian or Thai, what do you fancy?" I said but he remained silent.

I passed him a mug of coffee and placed the creamer and sugar on the table in front of him. He loaded the drink with four sugars, someone had a very sweet tooth. I remembered Judy had some chocolate biscuits in her desk drawer, her secret stash she referred to it and I was amazed when I found several different chocolate bars and packets of Twinkies. I scooped everything out and put it on the table in front of him. His face lit up as he saw all the chocolate and when he looked up at me his face was questioning me, "could he really have these?"

I nodded and pushed them towards him and for a second I felt bad, hoping he had access to a toothbrush and tooth paste because he was going to suffer after all that sugar.

"You never answered me would you like some hot food?" I tried again.

I placed all the menus I had in front of him and just hoped he would indicate what he wanted. I turned my back on him to fill my mug and I heard the squeak of the material as he was trying to get out of the couch. I waited to see what he was going to do, I didn't want to startle him but I suppose it was a bit stupid of me to actually turn my back on him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his mug before I saw him, it was empty and he was obviously after a refill. I filled up his mug again and passed it back to him and he went back to the couch and sat back down.

"You know I have no idea what your name is or what to call you so how about I introduce myself first. Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I held out my hand to shake his but he just looked at it.

"So do you have a name?" I prompted

He looked at me, those big green eyes flashing as I could see the indecision he was fighting. He didn't know whether to tell me or not, I picked up the menus and started to study them to try and take away any pressure I'd put on him.

"Let's have pizza, everyone loves meat feast pizza" I said as I looked at him. He nodded and I'm sure there was a small smile on his lips as I rang the order through.

"Would you like a hot shower while we are waiting for our food? We have a full bathroom here if you want to use it" I offered the facilities because it looked like it had been a while since he had had one.

He shook his head, I didn't quite understand that but I wasn't going to push. As he put his coffee mug down on the table he sat back on the couch and let his head fall back. Within in two minutes he was fast asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So he has finally reached out to her but will he let her help him ?

AJG has introduced me to Outlander and I'm hooked, if you haven't seen it go watch the first few episodes I guarantee you'll love it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bring Him Home – Chapter 9

I let him sleep, like everything else that had happened in the last half hour I wasn't sure when he had last had the chance to properly relax. The pizza arrived and still he slept so I ate a couple of pieces and left the rest for him. I refilled the coffee pot and set it on the timer for 6.00am and found the blankets Esme had used when she was sleeping at the office. I very carefully covered him and then left him a note explaining where the bathroom was and to not worry about the morning I would wake him before the staff came in.

I locked up once more, put the keys on the desk and after lowering the lights to just a soft glow, so he wouldn't be worried if he woke up wondering where he was, I went and set up a bed in my office. I had the same couch so after sorting out a blanket I locked my office door and crashed out for the night.

My alarm went off at 5.45am just like every morning, at first I was shocked at why I was asleep in the office but then I remembered my late night visitor. I unlocked my office door and peered into the corridor, I couldn't see him from here so I quietly walked towards the reception area. A I peered around the corner, he was still in exactly the same position as I'd left him. He hadn't moved at all, the blanket was still over him and he was snoring gently.

I nipped back to my office and locked the door once more, I slipped in to my private bathroom and had a quick shower before dressing in the spare clothes I kept here for emergencies. As soon as my hair was fastened up and I had a touch of makeup I tidied up and went back into reception. The coffee pot had sprung to life and I set about washing last night's mugs so I could reuse them, we didn't have any breakfast goods in but I could soon get some depending on what he fancied.

All my moving around finally woke him, he was a little disorientated until he realised where he was. I was amazed at how quickly he became alert, I take ages some mornings to just function but he went from a deep sleep to fully awake in seconds. I passed him a mug of coffee and the sugar bowl and he pulled last night's sandwiches out of his pocket. He offered me one, but I refused, so he started tucking in to the ones I'd given to him.

"My staff will be in around 8.00am so you have about an hour before anyone gets here, it's up to you what you want to do, you're welcome to stay here and hang out for the day if you'd like, we have plenty of coffee and food and if you don't want to shower here I can talk to Emmett, he owns the gym down in the basement, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used the showers down there."

As soon as I finished talking I turned back round to look at him, he was staring at the door and he had tears streaming down his face. I quickly tried to go back over what I'd said to upset him but I couldn't find anything.

"Whatever I said to upset you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything" I tried desperately to think of something to say to him.

He looked at me and for the first time I heard him speak, he said one word before he shut down again "Emmett".

If I hadn't been looking at him I would have probably missed what he actually said, but I knew I'd heard him repeat Emmett's name.

"Do you know Emmett ? He will be in the gym shortly and chances are he will pop up here into our offices anyway, he's having a bit of a thing with someone that works here, so he is usually around."

His facial expressions seem to go into overdrive, I could tell he was processing what I'd just said, but he seemed to be at war with it. His forehead was all creased and the frown that appeared on his face was not a good sign.

"Don't worry I can head him off if you don't want to see anyone, but my staff will be in shortly and I can't keep them away I'm afraid". I was desperately trying to find a reason to keep him here inthe warmth. I wanted to get him some clean clothes, let him have a shower in peace and feed him.

I turned back to get my coffee and as I stirred the creamer in I heard the main office door open, it was still early but there was always a chance someone had decided to get to their desk for an early start. All of them had a key so they could come and go as they pleased.

" Would you like me to order some breakfast?" I asked turning to see if he would answer me, but he was gone. I stood looking at the couch wondering where he could have gone when I remembered I heard the door, I walked round the corner and saw the door open, the key left in the lock. I remembered locking up last night and placing the keys on the desk, I'd thought he was asleep but apparently at some point he'd seen the keys and figured out which one unlocked the door.

I looked back at the couch and the cream leather was filthy, there was an almost perfect imprint of his shape clearly visible. He'd also taken all the chocolate bars and biscuits I'd put on the table last night. Thinking about it I didn't notice them this morning so he had obviously been awake during the night.

I should have been a little more scared, if he had been up and about during the night and figured out what keys opened what doors there was a chance he could have come into my office while I was asleep, but I wasn't in the least bit worried, I had a strong feeling I was safe with him. I gathered up the blankets and pillows and put them in a bag so they could go to be dry cleaned and decided to nip downstairs to get some breakfast, I had a craving for a bagel loaded with cream cheese and bacon. I went back to my office and after picking up purse I noticed the smudged dirty hand print on the wall, just above the end where my head had been last night.

I stood looking at it, wondering what the hell I was thinking. No matter how safe I thought I felt, he could have done anything to me last night and I would have been alone, and no one knew I was here. A wave of sadness hit me then, the homeless guy and I weren't that different, neither of us had anyone to go home to, neither of us were missed last night and we were both probably very lonely. I sat down heavy on my office chair, determined not to break down, I'd come too far to get depressed now, this was my life and I had to accept that. I started to get up, determined to go out and get some breakfast when I was startled by a scream coming from what sounded like the reception area. As I started to move towards it I heard Judy slamming about

"Who the fuck ate all my chocolate and why does the couch look like someone has been mud wrestling on it for fuck's sake?". She clearly wasn't happy.

So begins another day and how do I tell everyone just what happened last night ?


	10. Chapter 10

No copyright infringement implied. I know SM owns all the characters.

Bring Him Home – Chapter 10

It took me a while to calm down Judy and by that time the rest of the staff had started to arrive. As they gathered my audience grew bigger watching me trying to get the dirt off the couch.

"What is that and where did it come from?" as ever it was Rosalie that started the conversation. "Did you have some sort of weird party in here last night Boss?" she continued. If so why wasn't I invited?

"Is that where all my chocolate and snacks went?" Judy piped up quickly followed by Irina asking where at least half the fruit bowl had gone.

"If you had a party and didn't invite me I'm going to be so annoyed" Rosalie was laughing , she knew I would never throw a party.

"When you are all quite finished I'll explain if you give me a minute. Last night after you all left the homeless guy turned up, so I let him sleep here. Yes, Judy, he ate the sandwiches out of the fridge and I left the chocolate and snacks on the table for him so I presume he took them as well as helping himself to the fruit"

"You left him in here on his own? He could have looked at all our files, have you thought this is maybe a set- up with him bumping into you and then wheedling his way into your business? He could be a corporate spy, Jasper says"

"Alice he is not some sort of spy, he was tired and hungry and cold. He slept on the couch, I locked myself in my office and slept in there, he was still on the couch this morning when I came out of my office"

Perhaps telling them I'd stayed here too wasn't such a good idea, they all erupted in simultaneous outrage at what I'd done.

"Wow wow wow , just a minute ladies. I was perfectly safe, I was locked in my office, I had my phone and my pepper spray with me" I moved away from the couch to try and calm them all down.

"Look I won't do it again ok, it just seemed to be the right thing to do. He was exhausted and as soon as he had had something to eat and he got warm he was asleep in seconds, I didn't have the heart to wake him. Now it's done so please can we get on with our day? Judy please arrange to get the blankets and the sofa cleaned, take some cash out of the petty cash tin and restock your drawer and the fridge and see if you can get some of those individual protein bars, in fact get a couple of boxes of them and I'll drop them off at the homeless shelter when I do my next shift".

With that I went into my office and closed the door, I really needed some breakfast and coffee but I wasn't going back out there for at least an hour. They all needed to calm down so I sat at my desk starting at the hand print on the wall. Had I had a close call after all? Luckily today was self-defence class day so they would all be able to take their frustrations out on each other or poor Emmett if Rosalie ever let go of him. As my stomach grumbled loudly I couldn't put off going out any longer, so I grabbed my purse and made my way through the office.

"Where are you going boss?" Rosalie asked. I knew she was just worried so I bit my tongue before I answered.

"Just to get some breakfast, does anyone else want anything? I asked to be polite

Several "no thanks" came back before Rosalie answered" I'll come with you just let me get my purse"

"I don't need a bodyguard or a nanny" I looked at her with my stern face, I meant business.

"Well I need a huge latte, a stack of pancakes, bacon and maple syrup, it's fight day today and I need some energy after the night I've just had" she smirked at me as she pushed past and sauntered out of the door, turning back to look at me she continued "If you're a good girl and eat all your breakfast I may even tell you what I got up to be this hungry" she said with a huge smile on her face.

This made me laugh out loud and the tension in the office dissolved instantly. I followed her out and into the elevator and as the door shut she turned to me with a wicked look on her face.

"Once I've spilled my guts then you can explain to me why there are dirty smudges on your office walls, in the office bathroom, in your bathroom and in reception."

Before I could answer the elevator doors opened and three guys got on from the floor below. They all knew Rosalie, not really surprising, everybody seemed to know Rosalie but one of them was looking at me.

"Hi I'm Jake" he said holding out his hand for me to shake, very formally.

"Bella"

"Well Bella if I'd have known you were hidden away upstairs I would have definitely hung around the elevator more often, are you going for breakfast or coffee by any chance?"

"That's just where we're going " Rosalie answered for me. "Would you three like to join us?"

I don't know why I was so shocked, she was never slow at being forward, and before I could even start to object Rosalie had told them we where we were eating and the other two had introduced themselves as Paul and Embry. As he said his name I couldn't help but remember the reaction the homeless guy had had to Emmett's name and I started to wonder if I'd misheard him perhaps he was saying Embry. As we reached the diner/ deli that was on the ground floor of our office block I was trying to work out how I could ask Embry if he knew anyone homeless. The more I thought about it the more stupid the question sounded in my own head so in the end I just pushed the thought away and tried to enjoy my breakfast.

Luckily for me Rosalie was in fine form in front of her new audience, she kept the conversation light and funny while we all ordered and then tucked into our food. Jake was desperately trying to engage me in conversation but I was too lost in my own head to take much notice. It wasn't until I received a kick on my ankle and a stare from her that I realised the table had gone quiet and everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry I was miles away, what did I miss?" I asked trying to rub the sore spot where she had kicked me.

"I was just saying you look remarkably like the woman in the you tube video that's doing the rounds, you know the one where the woman loses it with the old beggar" Paul said as the three man laughed. "It was awesome to see someone finally lose it with one of them, I'm so sick of people asking for me for spare change, I mean change is cash, why would I give away cash?" With that Paul and Embry high fived and dug back into their breakfasts.

I was fuming, apart from the fact that he hadn't been begging, he was not old, and he was more than likely the same age as them, if not younger. They gave no consideration to the fact of what might have made him homeless and that he was hungry with no means to buy food. The realisation I was sitting sharing space with these idiots turned my stomach and I couldn't wait to get away. I picked up my purse and threw enough cash to cover everyone's meal onto the table.

"Rosalie I'll see you back at the office" was all I could say as I left the diner.

I stood in the foyer of the building trying to calm down when something caught my eye. I turned to look and out on the concourse in the exact same place I'd seen him before the homeless guy was stood looking at the building. I watched as he started to walk towards it and then stop and go back to the exact spot. He tried several times before he finally walked away, all the time clutching and pulling on the beanie hat he held in his hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Can I just add a huge thank you to Rita01tx who rec this story on her blog yesterday, as ever she is proving to be a huge friend to me who I can rely on not only for amazing banner banners but also for advice and ideas. Thank you sweetie xx

Also to gabby1017 who sent me the most amazing message after reading this story, I keep reading that the people on this fandom are awesome and these two people have certainly proved that so far. If you're not reading RESCUE INK you should be,

"Carlisle Cullen is a pillar of the community. He's a humane veterinarian/philanthropist who owns an animal hospital & shelter. He's a loving husband, a devout father, & his three sons follow in his footsteps as well as on a Harley. They're tattooed bad boys who right the wrong to protect & save. They have hearts that fall in love with the blink of an eye. Well, except for Edward"

And finally AJG is back in the country today, safe and sound , looking forward to seeing you and Ladyletters tomorrow xx


	11. Chapter 11

Bring Him Home – Chapter 11

The rest of my morning went quite smoothly, everyone had calmed down and super-efficient Judy had sorted out most of the issues in the office. The only things she had missed were the dirt smudges in my office and private bathroom. I was a little freaked out that he had obviously been in my office while I was asleep, but I was fully dressed under my blanket so I knew there was nothing to see.

Lunch time saw us all downstairs with Emmett in the gym for our next self -defence practice session, this one was a stricter session and we all got to participate instead of it being the Rosalie and Emmett show. As the girls worked off their stresses and strains it was good to hear everyone laughing and groaning as they practised attacking and defending themselves. As I stood back and watched I was so happy that I could provide this for them. Esme was growing in confidence every day and it was wonderful to see a beautiful confident woman emerging from the shadow of her former self. She rarely talked about her former life and the only details I had came from the talk we'd had, and from her uncle in the very beginning. I was confident she would open up fully eventually, we just had to wait for her to be ready.

Judy and the others were learning moves that could save them if they got into a tricky situation but it was Rosalie I worried about most, her lifestyle at the moment led her into situations that frightened me. I slept better knowing she was able to look after herself. My Daddy may not have been alive anymore but I always carried my pepper spray just like he had made me when I was a teenager. I'd even made sure all my staff had some, especially the ones that went out to meet clients.

We all showered and went back up to the office to have lunch, I'd arranged to have the local deli deliver in sandwich platters with chips and a veggie platter and dips. It was Irina's turn to stay and answer the phones so we knew everything would be set up waiting for us in the conference room. As we reached reception there was no sign of her so we walked through to the conference room to see if she was in there, what we found caused a collective gasp followed by an Ahhhhhh.

On the conference table in among the sandwich platters was the biggest flower arrangement I'd ever seen. There were dozens of different blooms in an array of colours, the scent coming off them filled the room.

"Who are they for?" Rosalie asked as she reached for the card.

Irina smacked her hand away "They are for Bella so leave well alone" she said as she reached for the card and passed it to me. I was shocked, who would send me flowers? I opened the envelope and read it out loud

 ** _Bella I'm so sorry if we offended you at breakfast,_**

 **** ** _please accept my apologies._**

 ** _Let me take you out to dinner to make up for it._**

 ** _Jake_**

He had left his number on the bottom so I could call him.

"Who the hell is Jake and when did you have breakfast with anyone other than Rosalie?" Alice asked as she started on the veggie platter. Rosalie explained about the meeting in the elevator and the subsequent trip to the diner but luckily she kept my storming out to herself so I didn't have to explain about them mentioning the you tube clip. As we sat chatting and eating lunch the girls debated on whether I should call him or not. The consensus seemed to be that I should go out with him so I could let him have a chance to apologise, they were all well aware that I had no experience with men and dating so they changed dinner to lunch and suggested I stay close to the office. While I understood they were just looking after me sometimes I wondered just who was the boss!

I took the card back into my office as we all went back to work and put it by my desk phone. As I looked at it I one again bought up the you tube clip, it had risen to over a million hits and we were no nearer to finding out who had posted it but Alice assured me that Jasper was getting closer to tracking who it was. I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day; my mind was filled with questions

Why was the homeless man homeless?

Why had he suddenly appeared at our building?

Who was trying to target my business?

Why did Jake want to take me to dinner?

There was another PR business in the building, did he work for them?

Was he trying to make fun of me?

I decided to pack up for the day and go and do something I always did when I needed to either clear my mind or remind myself how fortunate I was, I volunteered to help out at several shelters in the area. I mostly worked in the soup kitchens because I loved to cook and when you live alone it is pointless cooking a big meal. So I picked up the two boxes of protein bars I'd asked Judy to purchase and after saying goodbye to everyone I made my way across town to the shelter.

Bree Tanner, the hostel manager let me in the back door, "I'm so glad you're here, I was going to call you anyway, two of my regular volunteers have let me down at short notice so it's just us I'm afraid".

"We can't do all this on our own, let me see if I can drum up some help" I told her as I called the office. I asked anyone how didn't have any commitments to come down and help and thirty minutes later Rosalie, Judy, Esme, Alice and Jasper all arrived. By this point I had already looked at what was available to cook with and today the spoils were quite meagre.

"I know there isn't much today Bella, I was hoping we would have had some more donations but two new soup kitchens have opened up in the last two months, whilst that's great for getting more people fed it means that we are struggling to get donations of food." Bree explained

I looked again at what we had to work with and just couldn't come up with anything remarkable to cook. I'd never had a problem before and I was aware that we were running out of time so I made a decision.

"Jasper do you have your car outside?" I asked him, he nodded and I handed him my credit card. Can you please go to the closest supermarket and get the following please?" I wrote out a list of what I needed for tonight and I added enough basics to keep them going for the next week at least. By then I was hoping they would have had some more donations. I'd already decided we were going to try and do something to raise the profile of the shelter and help them. What was the point of having all the contacts if I couldn't exploit them now and again?

Jasper took one look at the list and looked up at me. "Are you sure Bella, this is a lot of food?"

"Yes I'm sure some of the people who come here won't have had a hot meal all day, maybe this week so they need it" I told him.

"Here take this" Rosalie said as she handed him a $50 bill.

"I'll put some to it as well" Jasper said as he turned to leave.

"Right let's get started" I said.

Jasper took about an hour before he was back and we all helped to unload the shopping. I'd already taken all the old tired vegetables and turned them into a lovely vegetable soup and I had some bread rolls proving near the ovens. The girls had taken it upon themselves to set the tables and assemble the serving table so we all we had to do now was finish off the cooking. With time tight we managed to make a savoury mince dish with mashed potato and veg, a quick pasta dish with a tomato and vegetable sauce, lots of fresh garlic bread and an English breakfast sausage casserole with some savoury rice. Everything was hearty, warming and would fill their bellies so they could tell they had eaten something. As my Dad used to say, food that stuck to you ribs.

As Bree opened the doors, I went back into the kitchen to start cleaning up and to finish the last pan of pasta off. I was just grating cheese on the top when Rosalie shouted through to say we needed the tray. I went out to the serving table and there he was, the homeless guy, standing in front of me holding out his plate.

As always a huge thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for their never ending support x


	12. Chapter 12

No copyright infringements are intended. The plot is mine I'm just borrowing the characters

Bring Him Home – Chapter 12

I wasn't quite sure how to handle the fact he was standing there in front of me. I was the only one who had seen him in person, the others had only seen him on the video clip. While the quality of the clip was good, you only ever saw him from side on, so no one had seen his full face. I tried to meet his gaze to let him know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass him but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

I put the pan of pasta down in the warmer and stepped back so Rosalie could finish serving everyone. The line was dwindling and the room was nearly full so I was happy that everyone had had at least one hot meal today. I stood in the doorway and looked around to see where 'Green Eyes' had gone to eat, I couldn't keep calling him 'homeless guy 'in my mind. My gaze was drawn to the side of the room where he was sitting away from the crowd eating his dinner. His eyes were flicking almost wildly between the food on his plate and me, well I presumed it was me because he was looking in my direction. I smiled at him, hoping that it would ease any tension he had that I was here but it just seemed to anger him, he slammed down his cutlery and stood up. Not wanting to be the cause of his distress I quickly backed into the kitchen and set about washing the pans I'd used because there was going to be a mountain of washing up to do with the number of people we had fed tonight.

Ten minutes or so later I poked my head out of the door to see how everything was going, a few more people had turned up and as the room filled the noise level grew. There were all ages, children included in and both sexes present, it was such a sad sight, so many people without homes and families to support them or just in need of a hot meal. I tried looking for green eyes but I couldn't see him anywhere, it upset me to think that I had made him so uncomfortable that he had left sooner than he needed to. As people started to bring their plates and cutlery back I remembered the two big boxes of protein bars I'd bought and I brought them from the back to hand out. I passed them to Rosalie and she started to pass them first to the children and then on to who ever wanted one. I watched for a minute or two then went back in to the kitchen. There standing by a back door was my homeless guy, he had obviously come round the back and in through the kitchen door.

"Hi, how are you?" a stupid question I know, but I wasn't sure what to say.

He stood wringing the beanie hat he had in his hand but said nothing. I could tell he was warring with himself over whether to speak or not so this time I just gave him the time and space to do what he felt best. I walked back over to the sink and started to wash the first load of plates that had been brought in. I kept looking over to him to make sure he was still there, I was praying that no one would come barging in to the kitchen because I knew that would startle him and he would probably run.

"I need to speak to Emmett"

His voice was croaky and almost raspy but it was a relief to hear, I'd secretly worried he couldn't talk or that he had a problem with his throat or vocal cords, I'd even considered a personality disorder, but all that went out of the window with those six words.

I looked round to answer him and his face was a picture, it must have been a while since he'd heard his own voice because he looked surprised at the sound. He looked at me and then towards the kitchen door and back to me, he was willing me to hurry up and answer him I could see that.

"Emmett owns the gym in the building he is there most days, but you know that don't you, that's why you have been standing outside, you've been watching for him haven't you?"

He looked down at the floor but before I could ask him anything else he looked at me and nodded.

"Does Emmett know you?"

Again he nodded his head

"Why don't you just go into the gym then, he'll be around if not on the reception desk"

"I tried" he said quietly.

"You tried, I don't understand" I said but as I thought about it I realised what he meant.

"They wouldn't let you into the gym because of how you look?" I asked

He nodded again, the reception staff had obviously taken one look and decided he just wanted a shower or to get out of the cold. Instead of helping him they had thrown him out.

"Ok well would you like me to speak to Emmett for you?" I asked

He shook his vigorously, ok so he didn't want me talking to Emmett for him.

"Well how about I try to get him to meet you? If he knows you he should agree, tell me your name and I'll arrange it, ok?"

He looked at me for quite a while and I was wondering what the problem was, it was almost as if he was trying to decide whether to trust me or not. I couldn't help him if he didn't give me something to work with. I could just see Emmett's face when I asked to meet up with a homeless man because he said he knew him.

Finally he seemed to make a decision, a look of almost defeat flashed across his face as he uttered one word. "Edward"

"Well Edward, I'm Bella but you already know that, but it is nice to meet you properly. How about you come to the office tomorrow evening about six o'clock, everyone will have left for the day and you Emmett can chat in private."

He shook his head again and said nothing.

"You don't want to come to the office, ok what about the diner?"

Again he shook his head and pointed to his filthy coat.

I understood then that he was telling me he had problems getting into places because of the way he looked.

"I know why don't I get him to meet you in the park? You can wait on the park bench I saw you on when I gave you my business card, I'll bring him there and leave you two to talk."

He nodded and for the first time he smiled, a huge grin that lit up his dirty (but I suspected under all that dirt) beautiful face.

"Ok shall we say seven o'clock tomorrow? I'll speak to Emmett and if for any reason he can't make it or I don't see him I will come and tell l you so you aren't left wondering "

He nodded again and disappeared out of the back door.

I went back to the sink and started washing up again, I was amazed we had been able to have the whole conversation without anyone interrupting he was far too jumpy to have coped with anyone else in the room. I started to wonder how he knew Emmett and more importantly how Emmett would take the news I'd set up a meeting.

So we know for sure now it's Edward …..

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for doing a great job of beta and prereader. I know my American English is a little off sometimes, but hey AJG and I are English, that's my excuse.

To any of you that fancy reading some original work, Ladyletters has started posting over on TWCS , it's all pre written and she has posted the first three chapters , so please pop over and have a read, it is worth your while. She is using the same author name so she is easy enough to find.

I'm really enjoying reading your reviews, you all seem to be getting into the plot and poor Jake is getting your backs up already and he has only just arrived…..


	13. Chapter 13

Bring Him Home – Chapter 13

I tossed and turned all night, I don't know whether I was nervous, anxious or just plain scared. I kept trying out the conversation in my head of how was I going to talk to Emmett, to explain that I needed him to meet a homeless guy called Edward who said he knew him. As the night wore on the scenario's got more and more extreme and it occurred to me this could all be a big set up and I was luring Emmett into an ambush. I suddenly had visions of Emmett being jumped in the park and me being left to sort out all the problems as I'd arrange the meeting. By 6am I'd long since given up trying to sleep and I was already at my desk. The gym opened at 7am and I knew Emmett was usually in early to work with some private clients who wanted a gym session before work. I tried to keep myself occupied, I made coffee and drank most of the pot so I made another pot, I watered the plants in reception even though we had a service that came in to do it. I rearranged the fruit in the bowl so the older stuff was on the top and then I had the mad idea to rearrange the reception furniture.

At eight o'clock Judy came through the door and just looked at me, after a long drawn out sigh she started to put everything back in its original place.

"Boss whatever is on your mind you need to deal with it. Please leave my furniture alone, it doesn't need moving, it's fine where it is"

"I looked at her and realised she was right, today was going to be a wasted day if I left everything to just fester.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, I just need to speak to Emmett, I won't be long" I said as I grabbed my purse and left the office.

The gym was really busy, there were people trying to get a workout in before starting their professional day, classes starting up and the mother and baby brigade were getting ready to take over when the office staff went upstairs to start their work.

I looked for Emmett and finally found him putting a class through a gruelling spinning session. I failed to understand why anyone would want to get that hot and sweaty before work, but each to their own. I was much happier having a leisurely run around the park in the early evening, anything was better than dealing with the crowds. I stood watching the class for five minutes before I managed to catch Emmett's attention. I was starting to feel all hot and bothered, all those male physiques, sweaty lycra and the heady of smell of fresh sweat and male pheromones were getting to me. I may be severely lacking in the experience department but I was still alive and a normal female with urges. While I was technically still a virgin, I knew how to operate a vibrator and it's amazing what you can buy over the internet.

"Hey Bella, do you need something or are you here to just perv at the class?"

"I need to speak to you about something, but we will need some privacy, can we go somewhere where we can talk please?"

" I need ten minute to finish this up and then I 'll be free, what don't you go and grab a coffee and wait In my office?"

I looked at the view where I was and decided to stay exactly where I was!

Ten minutes later the class wound down and as I was trying to stay out of the way of all the incredibly sweaty bodies I heard someone call my name. I turned expecting to see Emmett but I was stunned to see Jake making his way from the back of the class.

"Well this is a lovely surprise, are you waiting for me?" he asked. Seriously, the guy was deluded. He thought I was waiting for him.

"Erm no sorry I didn't know you were there, I have some business with Emmett, I was waiting for him to finish the class so we could chat" I explained.

"You wound me pretty lady. First you don't call to thank me for the flowers, then you don't even notice me when I'm working out, this body is at its peak you know, I could take you to places I dare to bet you've never been to before and introduce you to sensations that will blow your mind." The smirk on his face made me shiver, I wasn't quite sure if he was actually even looking at me because there was a large mirror behind me. Maybe if I was lucky he could have actually been talking to himself.

"Bella I'm ready now, do you want to come through?" Emmett shouted saving me from Mr I love myself.

"Jake I need to go, it was very rude of me not to call and say thank you for the flowers, they really were lovely, so thank you" I said as I tried to move away from him.

"What about dinner Bella? Will you let me take you out for dinner? I won't stop asking until you agree so we might as well get the preliminaries out of the way. I know you are going to be in my bed sooner or later" he actually winked at me as he stated what he thought was a certainty.

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Luckily Emmett saved me by calling me again so I looked over to acknowledge I'd heard him.

I turned back to look at Jake who was once again admiring himself in the mirror, "I have to go I'll call you soon" I said as I left him flexing at himself, I don't think he even noticed I'd left the room.

"So Bella what can I do for you?" Emmett asked as we sat either side of the desk in his office. He passed me a bottle of water from the small fridge and waited for me to answer him.

"Emmett what I'm going to tell you Is probably going to sound really strange, but please hear me out and let me finish before you ask any questions ok?" he nodded and sat back in his chair.

I had already decided that I would just tell him everything, so I started with me waking into Edward, the video clip, the meeting in the park, him coming to my office and finally bumping into him at the shelter. I stopped to take a huge swallow of water, both to steady my nerves and to lubricate my throat after getting all that information out in one go.

"Well that's an interesting story Bella but what has it got to do with me?" he asked

I'd left two important pieces of information out, both that he had asked for Emmett twice and that he was called Edward.

I took a deep breath and explained that the guy had admitted last night he was trying to get to see Emmett and that his name was Edward and he assured me that Emmett would know him.

I took another swallow of water as I watched the colour drain from Emmett's face, it was like watching a cartoon character. I could physically see the line slowly creep down his face taking the colour with it, down his face, neck and under the neck of his t shirt.

"Emmett are you ok?"

He nodded and took a drink of his water, he started to say something but stopped and took another drink.

"Did you say there was a video?" he asked as he opened his laptop and turned it towards me.

I typed in the address and hit enter trying to quietly guess how many hits it was up to now, as I saw the 1,750,000 figure in the corner I quickly turned the laptop back to Emmett. I heard him hit enter and then sat and waited to listen to myself lose it all over again. I was hoping he would watch it once and then tell me didn't know Edward, but as I listened to myself lose it for the fifth time I knew Emmett knew who Edward was.

"Oh shit" he screamed as he slammed down the lid of his lap top and picked up his phone, whoever he was calling was on speed dial as he pressed a couple of buttons and waited for an answer. Finally, someone answered him and all he said was "Dad I think I've found him".


	14. Chapter 14

Bring Him Home – Chapter 14

 ** _"_** ** _Oh shit" he screamed as he slammed down the lid of his lap top and picked up his phone, whoever he was calling was on speed dial as he pressed a couple of buttons and waited for an answer. Finally someone answered him and all he said was "Dad I think I've found Him"._**

I kept looking at Emmett waiting for him to explain what he meant, he obviously knew Edward but I didn't understand why he was calling his Dad. The call was very one sided so I couldn't really gauge what the other person was saying. Emmett seemed to be answering everything with a grunt and a groan and the occasional word. Finally he said goodbye and put the phone down,

"Ok, where did you arrange to meet him and when?" Suddenly Emmett was all business like and interested. Part of me didn't want to share the information but I knew Edward had really put himself out to try and contact Emmett.

"Tonight in the park at 7.00pm, I told him I would try and get you to meet him there."

"Bella that is great, come and meet me down here at 6.30pm and we'll walk to the park, you can show me the bench and I'll sit and wait for him."

"Don't you want me to come with you? I mean I've met him a couple of times, he'll feel safer with me there, I think." For some reason it was important for me to be there, I felt very protective of Edward and I wanted to make sure he was going to be ok. I had to giggle as it struck me that in the early hours of this morning I was worrying I was leading Emmett into an ambush and now I'm worrying about Edward.

"Bella if he is the person I'm hoping he is, well let's just say he will be fine, he won't need you to hold his hand I promise."

"Well who are you expecting, who is this Edward?" my curiosity was really kicking in now.

"I'd rather not say at the moment Bella, just in case, but as soon as I'm sure I will let you know"

"Well I'm sorry that's not good enough Emmett, I need to know what is happening here and why you needed to call your Dad. Who have you been looking for and why do you think that person is Edward?"

"Bella please, until I meet this guy, well let's just say that nothing else matters other than seeing him in the flesh. As soon as I know if it's him or not, well then I can start to explain. If it's not him well frankly the rest of this is none of your business, so please leave it for the time being"

With that Emmett sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. I could see I had hit a nerve and that there was a big family secret simmering under the surface somewhere, but he wasn't about to divulge it any time soon so I confirmed I would see him at 6.30pm and left his office.

I made my way back upstairs and tried to get on with what I already knew was going to be a long day.

"Boss, quick get in here" Rosalie was shouting as I walked back in to the office.

"What on earth is the problem now Rosalie?"

"Another video has been released and this time I'm the star" her voice was icy cold so I knew this was not a good thing.

"Let's have a look then" I said as she turned the laptop towards me.

The sight that met me is something I will probably never forget, Rosalie was in a club or a bar somewhere and she was totally oblivious to the fact she was being filmed, she was with a guy and a girl and they were having an intimate moment all together. Rosalie's shirt was open and her breasts exposed and while the man's mouth was attached to one of her nipples Rosalie was sharing a very deep kiss with her girlfriend.

"Boss,while I don't give a shit about the fact I have a sex tape out there, what does bother me is that fact that they are using it to get at the company."

I didn't follow what she was getting at until she clicked back to the beginning of the video an there across the start of the video was a message

WOULD YOU BE COMFORTABLE KNOWING YOUR 'ALL FEMALE PR COMPANY' LIKES TO CELEBRATE A NEW CAMPAIGN LIKE THIS?

"I wouldn't mind Bella but this, this happened months ago, in fact I'd say it's at least three months old, I haven't seen her in ages" Rosalie said pointing at the female.

"I take it Emmett hasn't seen this yet?" I asked her as I turned away from the laptop. It was one thing knowing about Rosalie attitude to her body and sex but quite another actually seeing it.

"Probably not, I'll tell him later" she said as I heard the music of the video start up again.

"Damn I look good" she said as she watched herself on the screen.

"Will it cause a problem for you and Emmett?" I really didn't want to think someone who obviously wanted to hurt my business could start to hurt my friends.

"No it won't, he has already met Seth, he guy in the video with me, and I have been very open and honest about how I live my life, so don't worry boss we'll be fine."

"Well can we assume that this has been sent to all our clients, because if it has we need to start with the calls again?" I still hadn't put my purse down or made it to my office and I already had a headache, what a great start to the day.

"Well Bella to be honest I don't think we should react to this, it is just me on a night out, I'm not ashamed of my lifestyle and I refuse to apologise for it." she stood with her arms crossed in front of her and I had to admit, what she did in her spare time was nothing to do with the company.

"OK we won't make a big deal of it, but if we get any negative calls or lose any clients then I'm going to the police"

"There's no need to do that Bella, Jasper is on it" Alice said from behind me, I didn't even realise she was there.

"Alice in all the time you've been here, you've never said what Jasper does for a living, is he a police officer?" Rosalie asked

"Oh no nothing like that, in fact I'm not quite sure myself, I know he works in a secret bunker somewhere about an hour away from here, but whenever I ask him what he does there he just tells me that if he told me he'd have to kill me and that he doesn't want to do that, so I'm better off not knowing"

Alice imparted the information without the slightest edge of sarcasm or laughter so I knew she was deadly serious.

"I've told him about the second video and given him the you tube address, he says he's looking into it, and if he can't he knows a man that can" Alice said as she pressed play again on the clip.

"You know Rosie Posy I really fancy going to that bar, where is it?" Alice asked her.

"First of all Pixie, do not call me that, and second why would you want to go to that bar?

"Don't call me Pixie then" she said before confirming something we all already knew," Jazz and I have a very healthy and adventurous sex life, I'm always looking for new things for us to try" she explained.

As Judy put another cup of coffee and two headache tablets in my palm, I listened as Rosalie gave Alice directions to the bar and a general run down of the clientele and what happens on a normal night out. This day was going from bad to worse and it was still only 10.00am.

The rest of the day drifted by, I finally managed to get Alice to give me Jasper's number so I could speak to him. When he was able to actually find ten minutes to talk to me, he assured me he was dealing with things and he was getting closer to the person who had posted the two videos. I couldn't get him to tell me what he did for a living but he assured me there was no point in going to the police at the moment because they didn't have anywhere near the amount of resources he had access to.

I spoke to some of my clients to make sure everything was ok and then I spent an hour on my social media sites making sure I kept up to date with my postings. Lunch came and went and while the phones were relatively quiet we had no complaints or negative calls.

Finally it was 6.00pm and I was starting to get jumpy, I wanted to go downstairs but I knew Emmett would have a class so I tried to keep myself busy, two rounds of Candy Crush later I was too distracted to concentrate so I made my way downstairs.

I knew Emmett was struggling as soon as I saw him, I was twenty minutes early and he already had his jacket on and he was waiting at the gym door.

"Anxious are we?" I laughed but the look on his face told me this was serious.

"No not anxious, a little scared maybe, apprehensive and hoping to all that is holy that it is who I think it is" he was being very cryptic but I was sure he'd fill me in sooner or later.

"Come on then, let's go, there is always the chance he will be there early waiting for us" I said as I clasped Emmett's arm and pulled him out into the foyer.

"Shit, I never thought of that, I could have gone to the park earlier and just looked for him" he said almost to his self.

I stayed quiet after that comment, Emmett was jumpy and it was like trying to keep a puppy on a lead, he was walking too fast for me to keep up, my little legs no match for his giant strides. Finally we reached the entrance to the park and I took us around the path until we reached the bench I'd seen him on.

There was a figure huddled on the bench, I knew instantly it wasn't Edward so I just kept walking towards it. Emmett though hadn't realised and as he ran towards the bench shouting "Edward" he startled the poor person who had been resting there. The young guy ran off leaving Emmett swearing and cursing at his own stupidity.

"I didn't mean to frighten him off" he said looking at me.

"Don't worry it wasn't Edward" I said as I made myself comfortable. I wasn't going anywhere until I was sure Edward was ok and Emmett was just going to have to cope with that.

So another video and maybe a little closer to finally meeting our homeless guy.

As ever thanks to AJG and edlovesme for putting up with my emails and question at all times of the day and night. I really should have worked out the time differences by now !

Also a big thankyou to Gabby1017 for including me in her list of suggested reads, I'm very grateful x


	15. Chapter 15

Bring Him Home – Chapter 15

We sat waiting on the bench for what seemed like hours, the longer we waited the more agitated Emmett became. Soon he was up on his feet pacing up and down in front of the bench. The third time his phone rang I finally snapped.

"Answer your phone Emmett please, someone really needs to talk to you" I felt bad instantly for snapping at him so I started to apologise but finally he had answered it.

"No he is a no show at the moment, I knew this was too good to be true, why would he suddenly decided to show himself now?"

Whoever he was talking to was in full flow and Emmett just kept nodding his head and making positive noises into the phone.

"Holy shit I had no idea, to be honest I don't really give any thought to why anymore, just to finding him" he said.

A few minutes later as he finished his call and sat back down next to me,

"He's not coming is he?"

I looked at my watch and it was already 7.30 pm.

"It doesn't look like it, I'm sorry I was so sure he would be here, he seemed to make such an effort to actually make contact with me and I know the sole purpose was to help him get to see you"

"I don't understand why he just didn't come into the gym and ask for me"

"Oh I can explain that, he had tried to see you but I think your staff probably threw him out thinking he was just some homeless person looking for a hot shower and somewhere warm to sit. I suppose you can't blame them, it's not really what your clients want to see is it."

"No I suppose not and as much as I'd love to help I really don't want every homeless person in the city thinking it's ok to drop in for a shower, coffee and a warm. Shit how awful does that sound? I need to do something to help him."

The pacing started again and he turned to me a scared look in his eye, "Bella do you think Edward has been living rough for long, I mean could you tell by looking at him?"

"Well his clothes were very dirty, he has quite a full straggly beard and he looked generally unkempt. What really surprised me though was that he hardly spoke, in fact the only time I've heard him speak he seemed almost surprised at the sound of his own voice, as though he hadn't heard it in such a long time."

Emmett sat down and for the first time since meeting him I saw him start to break down, he sat with the face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees and I swear I could hear small sobs. I wasn't sure how to comfort the poor guy, it wasn't something I'd ever had to do before but I did what came naturally and tried to put my small arm around him. I actually only managed to reach three quarters of the way across his back but the gesture was there and I hoped it was ok.

"Bella he's not coming so let's get out of here, this is no place to be when it gets dark".

It was the first time Emmett had spoken in half an hour, he'd composed himself and we had sat in silence, watching the runners, the dog walkers and the young couples holding hands as they had sauntered past. I could tell he was hoping each figure that came into view would be Edward but each time I felt his shoulders drop as he realised it wasn't.

We walked back towards our office block and all I could think about was why Edward hadn't shown, he seemed so desperate to speak to Emmett. As we stood in front of the building I had an idea that might give him a clue where to find Edward.

"You know you could try and go around a few of the shelters and soup kitchens, I know he uses the one across town I volunteer at sometimes, maybe he got a place at a shelter and couldn't leave or something. There are a thousand reasons that could have stopped him meeting us tonight".

I leant forward to give him a hug, he really seemed to need it. We stood on the steps to the entrance of our building and must have looked a strange site. There was probably a good foot and a bit more in height difference and a hundred pounds, but we hugged like long lost family, I could just tell he really needed the closeness. Unfortunately the moment was broken…..

"Well no wonder you wouldn't come out for dinner with me, you have very strange taste in men Bella, one minute you are on your back for street scum and next it's the local steroid king"

Before I could even get out a reply Emmett had punched Jake in the face.

"You worthless piece of shit! Do not ever speak to Bella like that again"

As Jake sat on the ground staring up at us, blood dripping from his nostril, his cronies with him were too shocked to do anything, they didn't even offer to help him up, so it was up to me to actually help him.

"Bella leave him down there where he belongs" Emmett snapped.

I leaned forward and held out my hand so I could help him stand up and when he was upright I brushed off his jacket and straightened his tie,

"Jake if you ever say anything like that again, it won't just be Emmett that punches you, who I spend time with has absolutely nothing to do with you and I can assure you I don't give second chances, so run along before I really lose my temper"

I hadn't realised I was still holding onto his tie and I was pulling it tighter and tighter.

As soon as I let go of his tie he reached up and loosened it as well as opening his top button. One of the others had handed him a handkerchief and he was busy trying to stop the constant dribble of blood from his nostril. He looked at me and then Emmett and then back at me,

"Well Bella, you really have set quite the challenge now. I was betting on you being some uptight career woman who liked a quick fuck and several shots of liquor, and that you wouldn't be particular in what order they came, but I can see I'm going to need to wine and dine you to get you into my bed. I am seriously going to have to up my game but I promise you one thing, one way or another you will be in my bed and I don't share, unless it's on my terms, so think on"

He gestured to his colleagues and they walked off towards one of the bars on the concourse, but not before he looked back and pointed at me. I got his message loud and clear, I was going to have to watch out for him.

"Sorry about that Bella, I don't know what angered me more, the street scum reference, the steroids or that thought of him being anywhere near you."

"Don't worry about me Emmett I can look after myself, I have an excellent self-defence coach remember" I tried to keep my reply light, tonight he had had enough without me putting any more strain on his shoulders.

"Are you ready to tell me who Edward is Emmett? I can't help you if I don't know the details"

"I'll talk to my Dad tonight, he is going to be heartbroken when I tell him he didn't show, and if he is ok with me telling you I'll talk to you tomorrow ok"

With that we said good night and went our separate ways. My apartment was only a couple of blocks away from the office so I was soon home, just as I had stripped off my work clothes and put on some cosy pyjamas my phone rang. It wasn't unusual for it to ring at night, people did stupid things at all time of the day and night and in this time of instant social media I was always on call.

I answered the phone without even checking the number so I was startled by the voice on the other end

"Hello is this Miss Isabella Swan?"

"It is, who is calling please "

"Hello Miss Swan, I am Dr Harvey from the University hospital, we have a John Doe in our ER and the only thing he has on his person was your business card, do you have any idea who he might be?"

For a second I couldn't think, but then it hit me, it had to be Edward, he hadn't shown tonight because he couldn't.

"I'm on my way Dr Harvey, give me half an hour".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm posting early tonight to make up for the fact I'll be late posting this weekend. It's my birthday on Friday and I'm off to a posh spa with AJG and Ladyletters for a few days. It's such a shame Edlovesme and a few more of you can't join us but next time maybe yes.


	16. Chapter 16

Bring Him Home – Chapter 16

I raced to the hospital in record time, it wasn't until I was in the cab on the way there that I realised I was still in my pyjama bottoms. I'd at least remembered to throw on a sweatshirt and my sneakers and I had picked up my purse.

As I ran into the reception area of the ER I tried to get someone to talk to me, but because I didn't know the name of the patient I wanted to enquire about, no one would talk to me. No matter how many times I tried to explain that they didn't have his name either, it didn't seem to work so I was stuck until I finally remembered the name of the doctor who had called me

"I really need to speak to Dr Harvey" I explained to the receptionist and she looked at me as if I'd just spoken to her in a foreign language.

"Dr Harvey called me earlier to help me identify a John Doe you have in the department, can you please call him immediately". I was rapidly losing patience with the woman but I knew shouting at her would only get me thrown out. Finally she paged him and I stood waiting at the desk as all these different white coats seemed to dash by me.

"Miss Swan"

I spun round to face the voice I'd just heard,

"Miss Swan is it, I'm Dr Harvey" he held out of his hand for me to shake and I kicked into professional mode.

"Sorry yes I'm Bella Swan, good evening Dr Harvey" I grabbed his hand and shook it solidly. I'd learnt a long time ago that a flimsy handshake got you nowhere in business.

"We had a young man brought in earlier, he was found badly beaten in the park this afternoon, he looks as though he has been living rough for quite a while, but as I explained on the phone, when we finally got his clothes off so we could treat him, we found your business card in his sock. "

"He was beaten up today in the park?"

"Yes it looks as though he was set upon around lunchtime; he has taken quite a severe beating from probably several people."

"Can I see him, just to make sure that it's who I think it is" I asked Dr Harvey.

"Of course, follow me, he's heavily sedated at the moment so he won't even know you're there"

I followed the doctor down the corridor until he stopped outside a private room.

"We've put him in here until we can identify him, then we'll find a place for him on a ward somewhere. Now I want you to be prepared, he looks badly beaten and he's connected to quite a few machines."

With that he opened the door and walked in and I followed, the light in the room was quite low so I had to get close up to the bed to have a good look at him. As soon as I was close enough I could see that it was Edward, his hair was mattered with blood, as was his beard, his face was swollen and he had a broken nose and the beginning of two black eyes. The bed covers were drawn up to his chest and his arms were placed over the sheets, he had a drip in each arm and when I questioned Dr Harvey he informed me that Edward was so dehydrated they were trying to get as much fluid into him as possible and that it was the quickest way to get the drugs he needed into his bloodstream.

"All I can tell you is that his name is Edward, I'm not sure of his surname but I know someone that might be able to help".

"Well anything you can find out will be good so just let me know if you can come up with anything"

"Is it ok if I sit with him for a while?"

"Yes certainly, as I said he is heavily medicated so I don't expect him to wake up for several hours so don't stay long, you'll be better coming back in the morning"

I nodded to let him know I understood and he left the room, so I made myself comfortable in the chair at the side of the bed. I sat for about an hour just looking at him, the hospital had obviously tried to clean his face, but the dirt was ingrained and would take some serious exfoliating before he was clean again. His fingernails were filthy and the skin on his arms was just as dirty as his face, it was heart breaking to see such a young man so neglected and I was really angry at Emmett for not finding him earlier.

As my feelings bubbled I realised I really needed to speak to Emmett, I needed to tell him I'd found Edward. As I contemplated calling him I couldn't help but look at the poor broken man in the bed in front of me, what if Emmett was somehow connected to the reason Edward was homeless? What if Edward only wanted to see Emmett to confront him? My mind was swimming with all the different scenarios I'd been imagining. Eventually I decided to just leave things for the moment and speak to Emmett in the morning; Edward wasn't going anywhere so there was no rush to call him, especially as it was now very late at night.

I looked around at the sterile bland room and wondered what if would be like to wake up here, I thought about going downstairs to see the if the small gift shop was open or the florists but common sense prevailed when I remembered it was getting towards midnight and nothing would be open this late. After the life he had been living a few Get well Soon balloons and a bunch of daisies weren't really going to have much effect. I fleetingly wondered when he last slept in a bed before I mentally shook myself, he probably slept in a shelter most nights, my imagination was running away with itself, what I knew about living on the streets amounted to nothing other than what I picked up when I was helping at the centre or talking to Bree.

My mind drifted and I thought about hard she worked, she did what she needed to do for us, but every other waking hour was spent at the shelter trying to raise cash and donation, anything really to keep the place going. As I looked at Edward's body I made a promise to myself that I would speak to her about what we could do to raise the shelters profile, anything to make sure it stayed open.

I paced around the room waiting for him to wake up, I knew the doctor had said it would probably be several hours but I was hoping by some miracle my presence would make him open his eyes. When wishful thinking failed I decided that maybe hearing my voice would help, they told you to read to patients didn't they, or was that coma victims? Either way I went in search of the local newspaper and started to read. I read everything, the weather, births deaths and marriages, even the agony column, which caused me to blush and even censor some of the letters, how could people write in and admit to things like that?

The night nurse came into the room to check on him and to administer some more shots, she confirmed what the doctor had said about him not waking up for several hours so tiredness won out and I decided to go home. Before I left though I couldn't help but stand by his bed, I placed my palm on his arm and used my other hand to smooth back the hair on his forehead. I leant forward and gently kissed him, softly so as not to disturb him. I swear his eyes fluttered and he took a deep breath but that was it, so I said goodnight and left him to sleep.

I finally settled into bed around 3.00am, my mind was full of images of Edward in his hospital bed and I tossed and turned as I tried to drop off to sleep. By 6.00am I finally gave in and got up, I'd probably had about an hour of restless sleep. I was exhausted but the thought of seeing Edward and talking to Emmett gave me a kick that even my morning coffee fix couldn't have rivalled. I knew Emmett would be in the gym early this morning so I decided to just start my day by telling him about Edward.

I walked into the gym and as I expected he was busy running one of the early morning sessions, I grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat waiting for him to finish. All manner and ages of people rushed past me, trying to complete their daily exercise routine and to get it out of the way. Finally Emmett emerged and I stood up to meet him,

"Good morning Bella, how are you today?"

"Emmett I'm fine, tired but fine, look I need to talk to you, I had a call from the University Hospital late last night, they had a John Doe in their ER department, and he had one of my business cards on him so they called me."

I could tell that Emmett wasn't connecting the dots so I carried on telling him what had happened.

"I went to the hospital to see if I could help identify him and it was Edward Emmett, he is badly beaten, but he is alive and they were looking after him."

"Oh fuck Bella are you sure, you are sure it's Edward?"

I nodded and watched as he pulled out his phone. To my surprise he put it on speaker phone and started to speak as soon as the phone was answered, not giving the person on the other end time to even speak.

"Hey Dad, Bella found him again, he's in University Hospital but he's been badly beaten. I'm on my way there now do you want to meet me there?"

"Yes I'll see you there, do you know what room he is in?" I recognised the voice on the other end of the phone but in that moment I couldn't place it but I knew I knew it.

Emmett looked at me and I told him that Dr Harvey was looking after him last night and that when I left he was in room 622.

"I'll see you there shortly Dad and hopefully we can finally bring him home."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Chapter 17

Bring Him Home Chapter 17

I really should have gone upstairs to the office and started my day, but I needed to get back to the hospital. Part of me wanted to make sure Edward was still there and that he was being looked after, another part of me was curious, very curious about the circumstances surrounding Edward and Emmett.

"Grab your stuff Emmett I'll get a cab and meet you out front, we can go and meet your Dad and make sure Edward is ok"

Emmett seemed to have come to a standstill as he just looked at his phone.

"Emmett are you ok?" I was waving my hands in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"What if it is not him Bella? I couldn't bear to raise Dad's hopes again. Shit I should have gone to the hospital first and checked him out before I called and told Dad".

The pain on his face was heart breaking and for the first time in a long time I wanted to cry and all I could do was envelop him in a hug. He was hurting and the only way to ease that was to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Come on Emmett let's go, you don't want your Dad to get there before you and face this alone do you?" It was the only think I could think of to make him move, he was still rooted to the same spot he'd been in for the last ten minutes.

"Fuck I didn't think of that, you are right, come on let's get going".

He grabbed my hand and I clung on tightly as he marched through the reception area of the gym shouting instructions to his staff. By the time we were out of the doors, they knew he wasn't going to be available for the rest of the day, and that unless somebody died or the gym burnt down he didn't want disturbing.

I could see the funny looks the staff were giving me, trying to work out where we were going and why he was with me. Rosalie had been a permanent fixture by his side for the last couple of weeks so I suppose this was confusing for them.

"I need to call Rosalie and let her know I'm not coming into work today she will be worried if I don't get in touch" I said as I settled in to the back seat of the taxi.

"If you are calling her then can you let her know I'll speak to her later." I nodded as I dialled.

After a quick conversation where I had to assure her that I was ok and that I hadn't been kidnapped or that I wasn't being held captive, she promised to email me if there were any problems. I turned my phone onto silent and sat back and tried to relax in the cab. I was still trying to work out what the connection was with Emmett and Edward. Physically they were very different, Emmett was a huge man with black curly hair and dark eyes, Edward was almost slight in comparison, with what looked to be dirty brown hair and green eyes. I wasn't sure about their skin tones because Edward's was so ingrained with dirt, my best guess was that they were friends or maybe first cousins.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital Emmett was up and out of the cab, he hadn't been able to sit still all the way here so I wasn't that surprised when he shot out without even thinking of the poor driver and the fact he needed paying. I quickly handed over the fare and ran into the hospital foyer to try and catch up with him, I had mentioned what room Edward was in but I wasn't sure he would actually remember.

I couldn't see him so I made my way to room 622 and as I hurried down the corridor I could see Emmett pacing in a circle outside the door, one hand in his hair, the other holding his phone to his ear. As I got closer I could hear him talking

"I'm here Dad. I'm just about to go in, please don't come down here until I know for sure ok, please. I couldn't stand to see you upset again, please wait."

He was nodding and pacing and every so often he would answer a question with a short response.

"Look just let me go in and see, as soon as I know I'll call I promise" he nodded and said bye before putting his phone in his pocket.

"Ok you ready?" he said to me as he went to open the door. I nodded and took a step to follow him in.

Emmett took a huge breath in and looked at me as he opened the door and stepped in. I followed quickly behind and we separated and went to either side of the bed, Edward was exactly as he was when I left him last night, the only physical change was the bruising around his eyes had bloomed. It was now quite apparent his nose had been broken probably by a kick to the face.

He looked very calm as he slept, I knew that the heavy medication they had given him last night should have worn off by now, but I wasn't sure if they had given him anymore.

"When will he wake up Bella?" Emmett asked as picked up Edward's hand and held it.

"I don't know, the doctor said he was heavily sedated last night, but I don't know if they have given him anymore".

"Did they tell you how badly hurt he was?"

"No Emmett I'm not family, all I could tell them was his first name, the doctors need to find his next of kin to give that sort of information out."

I left the statement hanging there in the ether, hoping that Emmett would take the bait, when he didn't I tried again.

"Emmett do you know Edward, can you help by telling the hospital who is next of kin is?"

I looked up at Emmett and was shocked to see tears running down his face, he was staring at Edward almost as if he was seeing him for the first time, I was intrigued and I wondered just how long it had been since he'd last seen him.

"Emmett we need to talk to the doctors, do you know who his next of kin is?"

I tried again but he was past communicating at the moment, he was lost in himself as he started to stroke Edward's hand and quietly talk to him. I was starting to wonder how to get through to him or even if I should try when the door opened, from where I was standing I couldn't see who had opened it but for some reason they had stayed in the doorway instead of stepping in to the room.

"Emmett I couldn't wait any longer, just tell me please is it him?" the voice said.

Once again I knew I knew the voice, I just couldn't place it, I tried to crane my neck to see who was in the doorway but the angle meant I couldn't see anything.

Finally, Emmett looked up, turning towards the doorway he smiled and nodded, "Yes Dad it's him, we've finally found him".


	18. Chapter 18

Bring Him Home – Chapter 18

For some reason I panicked and froze as the person in the door way let out a noise that reminded me of what I imagined an injured animal sounded like. Emmett though seemed to react to the noise instantly; he dropped Edward's hand and flung himself into the doorway. I couldn't see what was happening so I finally got a grip of myself and moved closer to them and quickly became aware that his Dad had actually collapsed and he was trying to hold him up. This finally got all my senses back functioning and I jumped in to action, grabbing a chair, I brought it closer so Emmett could help his Dad into the room and sit him down and then I picked up the emergency button that was resting in Edward's unresponsive hand. I pressed the button twice hoping that someone was actually paying attention and would come and help us.

I turned round to see if I could help Emmett, this time I had a clear view of the older man and before I could stop myself I blurted out his name, "Mr Cullen, Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

Now if my brain had been in gear at that point I could have answered my own question, I already knew this was Emmett's Dad from how he had addressed him and that they somehow knew Edward, so it was obvious why he was there. I just didn't know his Dad was Mr Cullen CEO of Cullen Inc , one of my biggest clients.

"Dad just relax, try and breathe slowly and deeply, you are just reacting to the shock, I'll get you a doctor. Please sit still and try and calm down because I need you to be ok, I can't lose you now we have just found him".

Emmett was almost in tears again; he was trying to calm his Dad but he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off Edward.

"Emmett I'll go and find a doctor so you can have your Dad checked out, don't worry about Edward, he's not awake yet and could be out for a while" I squeezed past the chair and rested my hand on Carlisle's shoulder "Carlisle stay calm and try and even out your breathing, I'll be right back with some help".

Just as I got outside into the corridor a nurse came round the corner, she was on her way to us so I quickly explained that Carlisle had come over a little weird in the room. From then on I felt a little like a spare part, I stayed out of the room to give them some privacy and it seemed to take for ever before the nurse came back out.

"Is he alright?" I asked

"He's fine just a little rattled that's all, seeing his son like that gave him quite a shock. No matter how we warn people they always underestimate how upsetting it will be to see their loved ones in hospital."

It was my turn to be stunned, Edward was Carlisle's son, and Emmett's brother? I wasn't expecting that at all. I made myself comfortable in the hallway outside of the room and waited, I wanted to make sure everyone was ok and to be honest I was really curious.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only probably about 45 minutes, Emmett opened the door and came out into the corridor, he sat in the chair next to me and leaned forward, his hands went into his hair as he took the weight of his top half on his elbows.

"Is your Dad ok?"

Emmett nodded and let out a sigh, "Yes he is just about over the shock now, I don't know what upset him more, seeing the shape Edward is in, the fact he is in hospital or just the fact that this is the first time we've seen him in the flesh for six years"

"Six years, why haven't you seen him for six years?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice, Edward had been living like that for six years.

"That's too long a story for now Bella, why don't you head off, we are going to be here for the duration, there is no way Dad is going to let Edward out of his sight so we're just going to wait for him to wake up."

"Ok why don't I go and get us some coffee, I don't know about you but I'm starving as well, we also need to keep Mr Cullen's strength up, so I'll be back shortly with something" Emmett nodded and I stood to go and find a decent café or deli nearby.

"I didn't miss the fact you know my father either Bella, that's another conversation we need to have" Emmett said as I walked away down the corridor.

I sat in a little café across the road from the hospital trying to take stock. It was full of nurses and doctors so I knew the food and coffee would be good and as I sipped my hot drink I tried to put to pieces what happened this morning but there were too many holes. Emmett and Edward were brothers but so very different, there was no mention of a mother anywhere, Carlisle Cullen was Dad to both of them but they hadn't seen Edward for six years and looking at the state Edward was in I could have guessed he'd probably been homeless most of that time.

I knew that at this point I should have 'banked' the amazing the situation I'd brought about, adding it to my 'favours to be returned later file' reuniting long lost family, and moved on. My business was being attacked and I needed to find out why, I had staff that relied on me for their mortgage and rent payments so we needed to get to the bottom of these videos. Something though was stopping me moving on, for some reason I wasn't ready to say goodbye, I needed to know Edward was ok. I finished my coffee and went to the counter to pay and order take out when my cell rang.

"Hi Rosalie, yes Emmett's fine, he's going to be at the hospital for while so you'll probably need to get him some clean clothes together…. No I can't tell you what's going on because I'm not sure myself, but I'll be back in the office shortly so we'll talk then ok".

She assured me everything was fine and that I didn't need to rush back, so after getting the take out together I made my way back to the hospital. As I approached the room I wasn't sure what to expect, so I quietly knocked before slowly pushing the door open. The sight that met me was very different from the one I'd left. Carlisle was standing by the bed holding Edward's hand and stroking back his hair, it was one of the purest gestures of parental love I'd ever witnessed. It was then I noticed that Edward's eyes were actually open, well as open as they could be when they were surrounded with so much swollen tissue.

"Hey guys I bought coffee and sandwiches"

Instantly I wished I'd kept my mouth shut because I'd broken the spell of the moment, Carlisle, realising I'd returned turned to look at me and for the first time since I'd seen him in the hospital spoke directly to me,

"Bella, how are you? I'm so sorry about earlier, everything got just a little bit too much for me. I've been looking forward to this moment for a very long time and I really didn't want it to take place in a hospital."

While he may have looked at me for the first few words, his eyes soon went back to rest on Edward, it was as though he felt if he didn't keep him in his sight he would disappear again.

"It's ok, I'm only just realising what a big day it is for you all so why don't I leave these for you and I'll go, you all have a lot of catching up to do I'm sure".

I placed the take out on the table at the bottom of Edward's bed and started to move towards Emmett to say goodbye.

"No don't go"

It came out as little more than a whisper, but we all definitely heard it.

"Oh thank fuck, I was beginning to think you couldn't speak anymore" Emmett said as he leaned over the bed.

"I don't think he has actually spoken for quite some time, apart from those few words to me when he was trying to find you Emmett, I get the impression he hasn't wanted to talk".

Edward nodded and pointed at me, agreeing with what I'd just said.

"It's ok son, you have nothing to worry about, everything has long since been sorted out and dismissed. We've been looking for you all this time to tell you, you have nothing to run from or fear"

It struck me as an odd thing to say, but there was obviously a story to tell, so I grabbed my coffee and sat down next to Emmett. Edward wanted me to stay, he'd broken his silence to tell me so I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok another little piece of the puzzle.

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for all their help, I really couldn't do this without you x


	19. Chapter 19

Bring Him Home – Chapter 19

There is some medical information in this chapter and whilst I have done some research I am not a doctor so please cut me some slack!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day passed quite quickly, the doctors were pleased with Edward's recovery and apart from a lot of external cuts and bruises, internally he was ok. As soon as Carlisle had provided Insurance details for Edward, more tests were arranged at Carlisle's insistence. These had nothing to do with the beating, but he wanted to make sure no lasting damage had been caused by Edward's recent lifestyle. A few hours later Carlisle and Emmett wept again as they were told Edward was underweight, malnourished, dehydrated and deficient in most vitamins and minerals. He has also suffered two cracked ribs as well as a broken nose from the beating in the park.

Edward, on the other hand, was adjusting well to being fussed over, he tried to keep up with the conversations his Dad and Emmett were having, but his focus would wander and I would catch him looking at me. They tried to ask him questions about where he had been and what he had been doing but Edward would skilfully avoid them by 'dozing' every so often. Emmett and his Dad were so wrapped up in having Edward back they didn't seem to pick up on the very obvious avoidance tactic.

I also noticed that the first place Edward looked when he opened his eyes was at me, at first I thought I was imagining it, but I got up to stretch my legs and must have disturbed him because his head moved quickly as he scanned the room. His eyes settled on me and he watched as I returned to my seat, when I sat back down he closed his eyes again and drifted off.

The next time he opened his eyes was to deal with the doctor and nurse in his room, he was due the first of his shots and the small regular meals they were putting into him. To start him off they were giving him some sort of a high protein high calorie, multi vitamin smoothie. It was gentle on his stomach but would start to build him up. He was being treated almost like a frail old man, but I could see the comparison, he needed 'feeding up'.

While most of his problems could be sorted out gradually with shots and a monitored and strict diet, the worst part was waiting to see if he picked up any viruses or parasites living the way he had. Finally, he got the all clear and the doctor informed him that after a couple of day's rest and more shots to boost the levels in his body he would be able to go home.

As soon as the doctor left the room Edward turned to speak to his father, but before he could even say anything Carlisle cut him off

"You ARE coming home with me, no excuses, no arguments, no discussion, the company can look after itself for a couple of weeks while I get you well and we sort out this mess you think you are in".

The relief on Edward's life was instant, he seemed to deflate and sink into the bed, it was as if he was finally able to exhale and relax. I could see the tears gently roll down his cheeks and I knew he had been worried that he wouldn't be able to come home. I didn't understand that; why would he be worried he couldn't home?

"I thought it would never happen, I thought you wouldn't want me back, but I hoped so much, I can't go back out there Dad, I can't live like that any longer".

As soon as he finished talking, the most I'd ever heard him speak, the dam finally burst and all his pent up emotion flooded out as he sobbed. Both Carlisle and Emmet went to his side and the three of them had a family hug, I felt oddly detached and invisible as they comforted each other. For the first time in a very long time I felt very alone and missed my Dad. I hadn't thought about him properly in ages, as I'd trained myself to do, but my emotions were bubbling under the surface and I knew I needed to get out, it was time for me to leave them to reconnect as a family.

I didn't even bother saying goodbye, I quietly slipped out of the room and made my way back to the office. I decided to walk as it wasn't that far back to the office, I needed to get my feelings and emotions in check before I faced everyone. As I made my way through the throng of people on the sidewalk I must have looked a strange sight as the tears fell steadily down my cheeks I just couldn't stop them.

As soon as I walked in I was swamped with questions and calls to return as well as several enquiries from potential new customers. I quickly settled into what remained of my work day all thoughts of the earlier part of the day were locked away in a place my brain knew no emotion was allowed.

Over the next couple of days, I purposely stayed away from the gym and to a lesser extent Rosalie. Whilst I was intrigued with the back story of Edward, there was too much simmering emotion to be around any of them. I was back into my normal routine and everything seemed to be settling down again, I kept a discreet check on the you tube videos and while the first one was now over two million hits it was definitely slowing in views.

Rosalie on the other hand was loving the notoriety her video clip had brought her and she had actually started her own blog. On it she was planning to give advice to people who wanted to live an alternative lifestyle and she was sure she could point people in the right direction when they asked where they could find clubs and societies that could help them. We spoke at great length about whether it would be to the detriment of the business or not and in the end I gave her my blessing as long as she didn't mention the company at all. With Jasper's help she also managed to get a copy of her video onto her blog without the introductory message. As she pointed out she was the star of the show, why shouldn't it be on her blog something she was managing?

When I asked how Emmett felt about it all she looked at me as though I was speaking in a completely foreign language.

"Why should Emmett have a problem with it?" She really had no idea what the issue could be.

"I thought you two were in a relationship. What does he feel about you posting the video on your blog?"

"Yes we are having a relationship of sorts and he is happy to let me have my freedom as long as I'm safe, and I feel the same. We are not exclusive"

I couldn't understand her need to see lots of different people, but who was I to pass comment? Here I was a virgin who had no idea about her sexual side, it was so deeply buried I almost considered my asexual.

We agreed to disagree and as the days passed I caught snippets of phone calls as she checked in with Emmett to see how he was and whether he was coming back to the gym or not. I gathered from what she didn't say, she had no idea about Edward, who he was and even what was keeping Emmett away, when I finally plucked up the courage to ask what was happening with Emmett all she knew was that there had been a family emergency he had had to deal with.

After all the excitement of the past few days, things quickly slipped back to normal, we continued trying to find who had posted the two videos and Jasper assured me he was getting closer every day. I knew he was doing a lot of the digging in his own time, that's why he was taking so long to find anything.

I did courtesy calls to our clients, my time taken up shaking hands, eating lunches I didn't want and drinking coffee until I was sure I would be ill if I tasted another drop. I was happy that every one of my clients understood these were malicious attempts to undermine the company and I asked them to be aware because if they hadn't already been approached by a competitor they would be soon. Surprising very few admitted they had had any approaches that weren't the norm so I was a little confused why 'the enemy' weren't capitalising. That frightened me a little, was there something else in the pipeline?

I kept watching the videos, I told myself it was just to keep an eye on the numbers, but deep down I knew I was looking at Edward.

Three weeks to the day after my dash to the hospital the day started with a huge bouquet arriving at the office. My first instinct was that they were from Carlisle or even Emmett but as I opened the card I was surprised to see the message,

 ** _OK Bella, you have kept me waiting long enough_**

 ** _be at The Silverdale restaurant at 7.00pm tomorrow,_**

 **** ** _It's time for me to start seducing you._**

 ** _Jake._**

I couldn't believe what I was reading, this guy really must have missed out on charm school altogether, unfortunately though he hadn't left any number on the card for me to call him so I had no way of letting him down gently.

"Boss you need to go, that is a fabulous restaurant and you haven't been out with a guy in ages as far as I can remember" Judy said as she read the card over my shoulder.

"Also one thing is for sure at least you know he's not a cheapskate, there has to be a $100 worth of flowers here and the restaurant will set him back twice that if you have a decent meal and wine" she continued as she leant over to smell the bouquet.

"Put these in reception please, they are too pretty to sit in my office where no one will see them"

I handed the bouquet to Judy as I made my way into my office. As much as I didn't want to go I had too many manners to let him sit there by himself, even if the last time I'd seen him ended up with Emmett hitting him. It looked like I had sort of a date tomorrow, my first ever. My first thought was shame it wasn't with someone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	20. Chapter 20

Bring Him Home Chapter 20

I was on edge all day, I couldn't concentrate on the work in front of me so I spent my time looking out of the widow and doodling, all I could think about was how to get out of the 'date' tonight. I tried telling myself that I should give Jake a chance, he might not be as bad as his previous behaviour had suggested, but if I was honest with myself I was going just to shut up the girls here in the office. They were giving me a real hard time about not going. Rosalie and Judy knew full well that I'd never dated before and both were of the opinion that it was time to get out there and at least try. As neither of them were aware of my fledging feelings for Edward they just saw this as an opportunity to at least dip a toe into the dating pool.

" Yeah you keep telling yourself that "I said to no one in particular. For the first time in years I was having nightmares again, the visions were always the same, Dad's deputy coming to tell me he'd gone. Usually I was able to shut the terrors away, but for some reason this time they were really plaguing me. It had been years since I'd actually felt this lonely, I was acutely aware I was on my own and would probably be so for the foreseeable future.

"Shit Swan, get your act together, you need to get a life" I said out loud again as I tried to shake the mournful mood I was in.

I'd mastered the art of small talk years ago, eating a minimal amount of food, plying the client with everything they wanted and still being able to talk business by the end of the meal. I'd quickly discovered that when their defences were down and they could tell me what they actually wanted the campaign to achieve, it was much easier to put together exactly what they needed to see. I was good with people, I could get them to open up and relax, and most clients seemed to see something in me that was trustworthy and non-confrontational, an excellent mixture when I needed to find what was at the heart of their product or business. If I could handle that I could surely deal with Jake and a really nice expensive restaurant, what could actually go wrong?

I smiled as I realised to Jake, I was probably the client he was trying to lure in, my curiosity was peaked about what his seduction technique would be. I imagined he was probably going to try and ply me with alcohol and then talk me into bed, but he was in for a shock, I didn't know how to even behave on a date so the only way to get through it was to treat it like a business dinner, the same rules I made all my staff work by needed to be adhered to,

1) don't drink more than one glass of alcohol and after that go onto water

2) no flirting

3) ignore any flirting coming towards you no matter how blatant

4) no personal information exchanged

5) no inappropriate clothing (not that I had any)

6) do not accept any invitations to go on anywhere else, no business is done when drunk and dancing at a club.

These had worked for me so far and everyone one of my staff had embraced them, well I suspected Rosalie's interpretation was a little different to mine but she had never given me reason to question her.

I'd come to work prepared and had brought a change of outfit to the office, so as the end of the working day approached and my staff started to drift off home I jumped in the shower and changed into one of the little black dresses I always wore to dinner. This time though I left off the black jacket that I usually wore over one of the dresses and added some nice jewellery. I paired it with some black 4" heels and added a little make up. A quick squirt of perfume and I was ready to go. I left the office at 6.30pm and managed to get a cab downstairs easily, the restaurant was a 15 minutes ride away so by the time we pulled up in front of it I was just five minutes early.

I was surprised that Jake was actually standing outside the restaurant waiting for me as I pulled up, on first glance I was shocked that he was dressed so casually, he was wearing Jeans, sneakers and a what looked like a hoodie. Judy had made me research the restaurant so I knew it had a strict dress code, no way was he getting in dressed like that.

"Hi Jake is everything ok?" I asked looking at his clothes again

"Fine Bella, now let's go and eat so we can get down to the good stuff" he said as he took my arm.

With that he actually guided me around the corner, away from the front of the restaurant and across the road to a diner that was tucked away in an alley. I was so overdressed it was laughable but I was here now so I took a seat. Jake shouted to the woman behind the counter, it was obvious he was a regular here, that he wanted his usual and that I would have the same. I had no idea what he had just ordered so I tried to ask.

"Trust me Bella, the food here is way better than that fancy restaurant, I've ordered my usual for you, now what do you want to drink?" he actually asked.

"I would love a glass of wine" I told him

He shook his head, "Sorry no alcohol, they had their licence revoked last year and it hasn't been sorted yet, how about a coke or a milkshake, the chocolate malt shake here is to die for."

I couldn't believe I was sat in a tacky diner, in a dress worth $ 750 and $ 1000 shoes and he wanted me to have a milkshake. I was still deciding what to drink when the waitress slapped down a plate in front of me, as I looked at the waffles, bacon, mushrooms and fried chicken I could feel my stomach growl, It did look very tasty so I ordered a coke and dug into the plate in front of me.

In its defence the food was actually excellent, it was the amount of food on the plate that defeated me as I finally gave in eating. It had been easy for me to just get on and fill my stomach as the waitress never actually left the table, she carried on a conversation with her 'Jakey' as if I wasn't even there. Jake being the gentlemen he was, completely ignored me and carried on his conversation with Leah our waitress. It quickly became apparent that they were casually sleeping together, they regarded themselves as 'Friends with Benefits' and from what I could tell she was really pissed off at him for bringing me to her place of work.

I could have coped with being ignored, the food tasty enough to hold my attention, but when something started to bite at my ankles I knew it was time to leave, I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag,

" I'll be off then Jake"

"What wait, why are you leaving? I thought we could go back to my place and you know, see what happens"

Leah at this point, slapped him on the chest and walked off.

"I don't think so do you, why don't you go and sort things out with Leah? I'm sure she would be happy to warm your bed tonight".

"Why don't I ask her to come back anyway, she seems a little upset with me tonight for some reason, I'm sure she would be up for a little fun with us, I mean I'm man enough to satisfy both of you if you are up for it?"

He was actually thrusting his groin at me as he spoke, I don't even think he realised he was doing it, by now I was so ready to laugh in his face that I needed to get out.

"No thanks Jake, I'll pass if you don't mind, can I get a cab outside do you know?"

"Er yes I 'll walk you out, if you need to go now. The bill is $25.00 so that's $ 12.50 each plus a tip, "he said as he threw $ 15.00 on the table. He was not even picking up the tab for 'dinner'.

How could this be the same guy who had sent such a beautiful bouquet?

I climbed into a filthy cab, the seat covering was ripped and the interior was well past its best. I'm no snob but I perched on the edge of the seat until I could get out at my apartment. The poor light in the back of the cab though was enough to see all the flea bites around my ankles, I wondered if I had any ointment in the bathroom cabinet that would help with the itching. As I sat on the edge of the seat trying not to scratch or touch anything I didn't need to, I finally broke down and just screamed with laughter. The poor driver was looking at me trying to decide if I was crazy or not, he was probably trying to decide if I was actually laughing or crying, the tears ran down my face and even I was no longer sure.

The cab cost more than dinner and I was home alone before 9.30pm.

Not such a good first date then!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know a lot of you didn't understand why Bella went out with him but between the pressure from her friends and the loneliness along with the curiosity, it all got too much for her.

Thank you to AJG who reread this for me while trying to pack and finish work when I suddenly decided to rewrite a good chunk of it. Any typos or errors are mine.


	21. Chapter 21

Bring Him Home – Chapter 21

I had a welcoming committee the next morning, they were all stood around waiting for me trying desperately to look busy but obviously waiting for all the gory details. I toyed with whether to tell the truth or not, did I admit to just how bad everything had been or should I string this out and let them think I had had an amazing night?

The truth won when Judy finally asked, "I can't wait any longer boss, how was your night? Was the restaurant amazing?"

"Was Jake amazing, did he make it a memorable evening for you? Rosalie asked as her eyebrows shot up, she was obviously not asking about dinner.

"Ok before any of you go any further here are the bullet points of last night

1) We didn't eat at the Silverdale, he met me outside

2) He took me to a diner round the corner and we had waffles and fried chicken

3) His current casual bed partner is a waitress at said diner and they had a small row while I was trying to cut through the very crispy fried chicken.

4) He enquired if I was up for a threesome after he assured me the waitress could be talked into it.

5) He paid exactly half of the $25.00 bill and then left me to get a cab.

6) I was home in my apartment alone by 9.30pm

7) I have flea bites on my ankles and they were the only things that got anywhere near me last night.

I looked around at their faces as I finished giving them the full details and the array of emotions was incredible. Alice was giggling so much she was rocking in her chair, Kate, Esme and Irina were trying not to laugh and looked almost in pain as they tried to control themselves. Judy and Rosalie though were angry and I knew I would have to act swiftly to dissipate that anger.

"I'm fine ladies, let's be honest I really didn't want to go in the first place, I only went because I had no idea of how to get in touch with him to decline and I suppose because I was curious, as you all well know, I've never been on an actual date before" I assured them all I really was fine and started to walk to my office.

" Boss I don't understand, why would he spend all that money on flowers and then split a bill in a diner, it doesn't make any sense" Judy asked as she looked at the amazing bouquet on the reception table.

"Maybe he pinched them from the cemetery "Alice said as she continued to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well I'm going to find out what is going on, something doesn't add up" Judy said as she went back to her desk.

I tried to carry on as normal but I could hear the girls outside my office talking about my night, this was why I didn't have relationships or date, it was just too distracting. Instead of concentrating on the huge amount of work they all had, they were trying to figure out what Jake was playing at. I could have filled them in quite easily; he was an arrogant, spoilt little boy who had never been told no. As I sat listening to them debate all about him I couldn't help but compare him to Edward, how would Jake have coped with living on the streets for about six years. It was quite obvious he wouldn't and for some reason that made me even more annoyed with him.

"You are never going to believe this boss but I just found out how much the bouquet cost" Judy shouted across from reception.

"Well come on then, tell us" Kate shouted back. "Don't keep us waiting"

"They were a freebie; his mum owns the florist. I told her how much I liked the arrangement and asked her how much it would cost to replicate it, she told me it was a one off, made up of all the flowers in the shop because her 'baby boy 'had needed something to impress this latest girlfriend. According to Sue, his mother, this girlfriend is shortly to become his fiancée, so she went totally over the top with the arrangement"

The thump I heard directly after Judy stopped talking was Alice falling off her chair as she screamed with laughter.

"What a fucking cheapskate" Rosalie said as she couldn't help but smile.

The shouting and laughing carried on for a good ten minutes before I finally told them all to quieten down and concentrate on work. Just as they were all settling back down and I'd decided it was safe to go back in to my office I heard Rosalie scream. I turned quickly to see what was bothering her this time and was surprised to see Emmett stood in the doorway. He looked well, he was well rested and the smile on his face could probably have illuminated a whole block. I looked to see what was causing the smile and I was surprised he was looking at me and not Rosalie.

Before I could speak to him Rosalie threw herself into his arms and wrapped her legs round his waist. It was funny to watch, not uncomfortable at all, we all' Ahhh'd' as they quickly kissed and hugged. I could see Emmett was whispering in her ear and she looked over his shoulder before kissing him again and allowing him to put her feet back on the ground. As they broke apart I caught a glimpse of a man stood behind Emmett, it took a few seconds but finally there was enough room for him to step into the reception area.

My first impression was WOW. The guy was about 6ft 2 he was lean but not skinny, clean shaven and had a lovely head of bronze hair. It was an amazing shade and I knew it would change colour naturally depending on the light he was stood in. He was dressed smartly, an expensive well cut dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie and even his shoes shone and screamed class. He was probably the most attractive man I had seen and whilst he seemed familiar I had no idea who he was.

I walked towards Emmett eager for a chat and catch up about Edward. I 'd tried to keep my distance because I didn't want to intrude in such an intense family time, but I needed to know he was ok and adjusting well to being home.

"Hi Emmett" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "How is Edward doing? Is he settling in at home, does he need anything?" It all came out in a bit of a garbled ramble but I could tell from the smile on his face he had understood it all.

"Bella if it that important to you, why don't you just ask him?" Emmett said as he stood aside and held his hand out towards the guy behind him.

"I don't understand Emmett is he here?" I asked trying to peek round them both to see if he was standing outside in the corridor.

Emmett laughed and tuned to the guy stood next to him, "See I told you she wouldn't recognise you, but then you do look very different from the last time she saw you"

Suddenly everything dropped into place and I turned to look at Edward.

"Oh my I can't believe it's really you Edward, you look, well….amazing. You certainly clean up well, what I mean to say is I'm glad to see you're out of hospital and doing ok"

I shut myself up because I knew I was starting to word vomit and I hadn't done that since I was about 17 years old. I could feel my face warming up as I blushed, a sure sign I was uncomfortable. What was happening to me I hadn't reacted like this in years, and never over a guy.

I took a moment to really look at him and as soon as I looked into his eyes I knew it really was Edward. The unusual green colour was there, only now it was a lot clearer than I had seen before and he had a twinkle in his eye that made me smile.

He reached out to me and took my hand saying "Well hello Bella I 've really been looking forward to meeting up with you again".


	22. Chapter 22

Bring Him Home – Chapter 22

I couldn't help but gaze at him and my face was actually starting to hurt from the size of my smile. He just looked so well, so healthy, so normal and well, so totally drop dead gorgeous, and he was holding my hand. That last thought brought me back down to earth and made me focus on the fact that he was normal and just had some sort of bad luck that had kept him away from his family.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward, where are my manners? Come through to the office and sit down, we can catch up with how you have been getting on" I said as I turned and walked back to my office.

I needed those few seconds to catch my breath and to try and rearrange the smile on my face.

"Come on Isabella, get your game face on" I said to myself as I sat behind my desk so I had a barrier between us. Edward followed me into my office and sat facing across from me, Emmett must have stayed in the outer office with Rosalie.

"Would you like a drink, coffee, water or juice?" I was babbling again, why was I so nervous?

"No thanks I can't stay long. I'm on my way to see the Dean of my old university to see what can be done about my Degree. I dropped out just before my final exam "he shrugged, but didn't explain.

"Well I hope that goes ok for you" There wasn't really anything else I could say, but who drops out just before their last exam, and why?

"How are you, are you over all your injuries?" I was concerned because he had looked so broken in the hospital.

"Yes I'm fine, Dad and Emmett have me on a special diet at the moment and I will just have to be careful with my ribs for a while. My nose will always have a small bump in it now, but I can live with that the only other thing is I will still need some more shots of vitamins and stuff but I'm nearly done with them."

"I'm so glad you're ok, seeing you lying there in that hospital bed really shook me"

"I never did find out, how did the hospital know to call you?" he asked

"You had my business card in your sock, they figured if you had gone to so much trouble to hide it, it must have been important, and they had no other way of identifying you"

"So you really did save me then? I knew you were going to be important from the moment you ran into me"

I was just about to argue that actually he knocked me over, but the door opened and Emmett popped his head in, "As much as I hate to break up your little reunion if we don't leave now Edward you are going to be late for the Dean"

"Well we can't have that can we" I said, hating the fact he was leaving already.

"Bella…. can I call you later? I have so much I want to tell you, to explain what had been going on in my life "he asked as he started to leave my office.

"I'd love that Edward" I told him honestly as I reached for a new card, "I'll put my private cell phone number on the back so you don't have to come through to the office to reach me".

He took the card and slipped it into his inside pocket, "Thank you. I'll call you soon Bella "

With that he was gone, Emmett blew me a kiss from across the office and followed him out of the door.

"Well, well, well, boss what kind of secrets have you been keeping?" Rosalie asked as she sat down in front of me, I was annoyed for a second that she was sitting where Edward had been not a minute ago.

"It wasn't a secret and I did tell you about him. What I didn't tell you was that he was Emmett's brother but I didn't find that out until a few weeks ago. "

"So who is he then? I know I would remember you telling me you had met that long streak of gorgeousness"

I laughed at her because I knew she wasn't going to believe me, I opened my laptop and typed in the web address of the video clip. Before I could explain to her and turn the screen round to face her, Rosalie made her own mind up.

"Tell me you did not meet him on a dating site, I'm on so many I know I would have come across his profile long before now"

"No Rosalie I didn't meet him like that, but I can show you the exact second I met him"

I turned the screen around fully to face her and pressed play.

"I don't understand this is the video of you bumping into that homeless guy"

"I know and Edward is that homeless guy"

The look on her face was priceless, she kept looking at me, down to the screen and back up again. Finally she spoke "Fuck off boss you are having me on, there is no way that is him"

I smiles as I brought the screen back around and checked the views, it had slowed dramatically and there had only been a few thousand views in the last two weeks.

"It is and he is Emmett's brother, now I don't know much else so I suggest you speak to Emmett if you need any more information" I wasn't about to start gossiping and to be honest I really didn't know much else anyway.

"I'm going out with Emmett tonight so I will ask him, you can be sure of that"

I couldn't help but smile as she left the office, and as I watched the video again my smile got even wider. Edward wasn't that homeless guy anymore and he wanted to call me to talk.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, I was supposed to be putting together a pitch for a new customer but it just wasn't happening. My thoughts kept returning to Edward and how he had fared with the Dean but at no point did I give Jacob a thought until my office phone rang.

"Boss it's him, the idiot with a florist for a mother; do you want to speak to him?" Judy asked the disgust in her voice quite apparent.

"Put him through Judy I could do with a giggle"

The line went dead for a second before I heard him

"Well hello honey, I'm just ringing to make sure you got home ok and to find out what you want to do tonight?"

I couldn't believe him. He'd left me to get myself home at 9.30 pm last night and it was the middle afternoon now, if I hadn't made it home ok then he was a little late checking.

"I'm fine thank you Jacob, but unfortunately I have plans already for tonight"

"Ok thank fuck! I really want to go to the strip club with Embry and Quill tonight but I could swing by your place later. I will be horny as fuck and you could definitely scratch that itch"

"No Jacob that will not be happening now or ever. Why don't you give Leah a call? I'm sure she will be ok with a booty call"

"You know I'm so glad you don't mind about Leah, and once we get married I will give her up you know, unless of course you want her to join us"

I looked at the phone to make sure I was actually hearing this correctly, this guy was seriously deranged and for a second I worried that maybe I had a problem brewing.

"Jacob we are not getting married EVER. I doubt we will even spend any more time together so please go out and enjoy yourself, meet someone else or settle down with Leah for all I care but forget about me because I'm really not your type, and you're not mine"

"Oh Bella I love that you're playing hard to get, I won't give up because I have a feeling you'll be worth the effort"

With that he was gone and I was once again looking at my phone, trying to understand what had just happened. I placed the receiver back in its base and sat back and sighed. What the hell had I got myself into?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks as ever to AJG and Edlovesme x

Can I also say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited and followed my story. Readers numbers are rising slowly so whoever is recommending this as well as the gorgeous Rita, thank you xx


	23. Chapter 23

Bring Him Home Chapter 23

The following day started badly and looked as though it was going to get worse. We had another smaller client call and ask what the hell was going on with our 'new PR campaign' and wanted to know if he needed to find another company to represent him because he was male. When I explained that we were being targeted by someone, he was incredibly rude asking "how could we promote him properly, when we couldn't even stop ourselves being attacked?" part of me couldn't help but follow his stupid logical thinking. It took all of my charm and persuasion to get him calmed down and I assured him thing would be back to normal shortly, but in the meantime his campaign was perfectly safe with us.

I put the phone down and called a staff meeting, it was time. When everyone was finally seated I explained what the client had just asked me over the phone.

"We have been incredibly naïve about this. We need to fight this a lot more publically than we have been doing because whilst we may have been speaking to the owners of the businesses, we have not taken in to consideration how the people we deal everyday might feel. We need to double our efforts and everyone needs to get out there, go and visit your contacts because you know them, take fruit baskets, muffins, 10 year old scotch whatever you need to. You need to make sure they are happy."

As we were all sitting in the office Alice's cell phone rang, she answered it as she usually did, gushing with love and kisses when Jasper called but stopped talking instantly,

"Oh fuck, give me the address" she said as she started typing away on her laptop.

"Yes I have it, find out what you can and call me back, love you "she said after making kissing noises down the phone.

"Er Boss can I speak to you in private please?"

This was highly unusual for Alice, she was prone to oversharing on most things so after sending every one off to talk to their contacts I made my way back to my office with her and her laptop following.

"So what is the emergency?" I asked but the fact she was shielding her lap top screen gave me a good indication of what she was about to show me.

"Boss where is Esme?" Alice asked looking around the office.

I quickly called Judy to check

"She has just left, gone to the spa for her monthly visit" Judy answered.

" Ok, that is probably for the best it at least gives us time to decide what we are going to tell her. Bella there is another video, this time though Jasper has managed to get the IP address from where it was uploaded" she explained

"Ok that's great we can call the police in, why were you asking about Esme?"

"This video is about her and the court case, it shows some of the photographs of her injuries and gives some of the facts of the case, and the opening scene is quite brutal"

I pulled the laptop towards me and pressed play, the screen came to life and showed a man behind prison bars, the caption across the screen read

 **The PR Company you employ is a man hating machine. This all women office will slowly ruin your business and reputation as they seek to eradicate men from the business world.**

The following scenes were about Esme and how she had lied about her injuries to get her husband locked up so she could come and join the firm. All the time there were photo's behind the caption that was on the screen, they had probably been taken by the hospital every time Esme had managed to get in. She was shown in one photo with a very vicious set of black eyes, in another a split lip and swollen cheek and finally shots of her body where you could quite easily see where she had been kicked and punched around her rib and stomach area. Finally, at the end there was a statement explaining that the interested parties in the making of this clip had proof that Esme had actually injured herself in all of the pictures solely with the focus of jailing her husband so she could get away to join our firm.

They didn't actually go as far as blaming me, but they did hint that I'd funded her 'escape' and they had recut the very first clip of Edward and I, just to show me screaming at him.

"Ok this is it, enough is enough, I'll get our lawyers on the phone I want this stopped and all the videos taken down. I don't care how they do it, I'll sue You-tube if I have to"

"Ok no worries, you speak to them but you can just go on and report it on YouTube" she explained.

"Alice call Jasper back and tell him I want to get the police involved, I want this stopping, it's gone far enough. Now please "she nodded and pulled out her phone and started talking quickly.

I looked at the video again and saw where I could report it, I initiated that and sat back, we had to keep this away from Esme, she had come so far and I really didn't want her scared or worried.

I called Judy into the office, she needed to be prepared in case Esme came across this before we could show her.

"Judy what should we do, do you think we should tell her?" Judy was her closest friend, if anyone would know how she would take it, she would.

"I'll tell her tonight, when we're at home and have had a glass of wine, that way if she gets upset she can do it in private. I'll call you when I've told her but be prepared she might not want to speak to you. She went through hell with her husband and his family, who turned against her when she made the allegations against him public and he was arrested. They sound like evil people and they scare her.

I called everyone back in to the office and sat back as the clip played again, as it came to an end the office was deathly quiet as they each took in what they had seen. Whilst we had not hidden Esme's history and she had never openly spoken about it, every one had a good idea what she had escaped from.

Rosalie was the one to explode first, I could have put money on that, "The dirty evil bastards, having a pop at me is fair game, but Esme, no never, boss we need to find these fuckers, I want blood"

I agreed with her" Rosalie, I'm with you this has gone too far, as of today we will be involving the police and Jasper is upping his game so we should have answers soon."

"As harsh as it may seem we still have a business to run so you all have to double your efforts and get on with your lists from earlier, so start calling your contacts again ladies please, and explain we are being targeted also mention that we have the police and the government working on this for us. If you have any reason to believe we are going to lose them then let me know and I will schedule an appointment to go and see them after you have been in"

It was a brutal day, several of our clients had already seen the new video clip by the time we spoke to them and were uncomfortable about being associated with a domestic violence issue. I spent most of my time explaining again that we were being targeted but by the end of the day I had lost several smaller clients who had been with me for the majority of their latest campaigns, they just felt they couldn't risk the negative publicity and I couldn't really blame them. Whoever was trying to ruin our business had actually made in roads today and I needed to try and find out who and why.

This was starting to give me a very large headache and I could envisage losing everything I'd worked so hard to create. It wasn't just my livelihood anymore but everyone in this office depended on the success of the business and that was a huge responsibility. I suddenly felt very alone and my thoughts drifted to Edward and how he must have felt when he was homeless. The thing is he did have a family to worry and care for him but for some reason he felt the need to leave them.

I shook my head, no, I couldn't think like this. I only had myself to rely on, that's just the way it was and I had to hope that Jasper could figure out who was targeting us and help me put a stop to it.


	24. Chapter 24

Bring Him Home – Chapter 24

Esme took the news of the video badly, Judy called me at about 8.30pm that night after she had spoken to her and I could hear Esme in the background, she was using language I didn't even realise she knew as she described what she was going to do the person who had targeted her. Anger was good though, it was better than her being scared.

I couldn't help but sympathise with her, this was a little different from the attack on me and Rosalie, I was just caught at an extreme moment on a crap day and Rosalie, well Rosalie was having the time of her life, but Esme had gone through hell with her husband. The video made it look like she had made all the allegations up so she could get away from him just to join our 'man hating' company.

I tried to talk to her but she was past the point of listening, Judy agreed to keep an eye on her overnight and we arranged that I'd talk to her tomorrow and offer to organise a therapist if she needed another session. She had already undergone a lot of therapy when she first joined us so I was hoping she just needed a bit of extra help.

The call left me mentally exhausted. I really needed to relax but still had several calls to make. Whilst I couldn't contact the remaining clients this late at night, I knew I still needed to talk to Jasper, the police detective assigned to our case and it had been ages since I'd caught up with Angela. So after sorting a large glass of wine I settled down and decided who to call first. The decision was a hard one, as much as I knew it should be Jasper, I couldn't help but wish I had thought to get Edward's number because I wanted to sink back and just chat to him.

I felt a smile emerge across my face, I was really looking forward to watching him get his life back, I'll admit I was massively curious as to the details of how he ended up living on the streets but I knew I'd need to wait until he was ready to talk to me to be privy to that information.

I picked up my phone and called Jasper, always business first, pleasure later. That probably explains why I had such little pleasure in my life. Before I could get anymore melancholy I dialled Jasper.

"Ok I'm ready to listen Jasper, talk to me about who is doing this"

"I'm not sure yet who the actual money behind this is, but I have an IP address of the computer, I can tell who uploaded the clips but unfortunately that isn't the end of the story" he said cryptically

"Ok so what do we know so far?"

"Well the person who actually uploaded these videos is a Private Investigator. My contacts have managed to get an address and they are going to pay him a little visit in the morning. Now if he is a professional he should keep his client list secret but here's hoping he isn't and he spills his guts." He explained

"Where is his office? Could I go and pay him a visit, it might help if he knows the harm he's causing"

"Bella at this point he is trying to cause harm, that is the only reason he can be doing this. We just have to figure out why, and no you can't go and visit him because he is across on the west coast"

"What are you talking about? Why is someone on the West Coast coming after my business We don't even operate over there" I exclaimed

"Bella until we know who is actually funding all this there is no point in torturing yourself and before you shout at me, I know it's your business and your life but really there is nothing more we can do at the moment. I have things happening which I am not going to talk to you about over an open phone line so we will get together soon ok, just keep doing what you're doing and talk to your clients"

"Jasper I'm sorry, I know you are trying to help, I just don't understand what is going on. Why is someone doing this?"

"Bella when Alice told me about the first clip I was sure it was just something and nothing, someone who had got lucky , catching you at an awkward moment, but as soon as the second clip came out I knew it was more serious than that. You have to look at this in different ways, it might not be the business they are targeting, it could be you personally, is there anything in your background or personal life that could have triggered this?"

"No Jasper believe me my life is so boring, there is nothing in it that could have upset anyone."

"What about ex partners, lovers, current partners, families of previous lovers, ex-girlfriends of previous or current lovers"

"Jasper believe me there is nothing, my parents are dead, the family I grew up with wouldn't do this they are church people and as for ex-lovers well there aren't any of them to worry about"

"Well we'll see what tomorrow brings. Let my guys go visit the PI and we will see and as soon as I know anything I'll let you know. Is that ok?"

We said goodnight and I sat for a long time just staring out of my condo window into the night sky. For the second time in my life I felt as though things were out of my control, the only other time had been for a few days after my Dad died and I had promised myself that I would never allow myself to feel like that again. As I felt the first few tears fall I shook my head and wiped them away, I had not come this far to let things get to me now. I poured another large glass of wine and then another, and for the first time in my adult life I went to bed without going through my nightly skin routine and with an alcohol haze that I'd heard everyone talk about but never actually experienced.

The next morning I realised just how much wine I'd drunk. The two empty bottles on the side were laughing at me as I tried to make myself function. I had bought six bottles about three years ago to go in the wine rack in my kitchen just in case someone dropped by and there were still four bottles in there.

My mouth felt as though a cat had slept in it and my head was banging with such ferocity I was sure my brain was actually trying to escape my skull. When I looked in the mirror in my bathroom I screamed because I didn't recognise myself in the reflection. The pain my scream caused to my poor head quickly bought me back to my senses and I reached to put on the shower. Without thinking I stepped in and let the warm water soothe by body but it took me a minute to realise I was still dressed in my pyjamas. As my senses returned to normal I finally stripped off and worked on washing away the previous evening.

After coffee, water, juice and headache tablets I was able to get dressed and actually make myself go to work. I felt hungry and sick and wasn't sure whether to eat or not so I did something I knew I would regret at a later date, I called Rosalie.

"Hey Boss we were just starting to get worried, you are always in the office before now" was her cheery greeting.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as she was so loud.

"I'm on my way but I don't feel too well, I need to ask you for some advice, I had a little too much to drink last night and I feel sick this morning but my stomach is actually grumbling should I have something to eat or not ?" I knew as soon as I told her I'd made a mistake

"Oh Bella I'm so proud of you, did you go out last night and get your freak on? Did you enjoy it, oh god did you pick up a man and get a good seeing to? I know you're not into women so I'm presuming it was a man, but was he good, did he make the earth move and your bells ring?"

"Rosalie I'm stood out on the sidewalk asking you whether I should eat or not, how the hell do you get anything else from that?" I knew I should have just had a slice of toast this morning.

"Ok ok ok , if you think you can stomach it you need fat and grease, best cure ever for a hangover, grab a portion of bacon, lots of bacon and maybe fried potatoes and scrambled eggs, lots of juice and coffee. Eat as much as you can because it will soak up the alcohol" she said. "Don't worry everything is quiet here Esme is in her office but she seems ok"

"Shit I'd forgotten about that, I'll be straight in I need to talk to her and see for myself how she is" I felt terrible for forgetting and set off towards the office.

"Bella eat. You won't feel better until you do but if you're determined to come straight in pick up a breakfast burrito from the diner downstairs that should do the trick, I'll put some extra coffee on".

My stomach howled at the mention of a burrito so I made my way to the counter and ordered one to go. As I stood waiting for it I heard the voice I'd been dreading

"Well hello there fiancée, I'm a little surprised to see you in here ordering a burrito for breakfast, how are you going to get into your wedding dress if you're too fat?"

I turned to face Jacob wondering whether it would be better to ignore him or to really let him know what I was thinking. It was a hard decision when my brain still hurt, but having been caught out the only other time I let rip at someone I decided I was probably better off ignoring him.

As I finally looked at him it wasn't the smirk on his face that caught my attention or his two idiot friends that were laughing and slapping him on the back while congratulating him on 'laying down the law'. No it was the pair of beautiful green eyes that were staring at me as his mug was suspended half way to his mouth, he'd obviously heard every word and that thought horrified me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Bella she just can't seem to catch a break at the moment.

So how many of you are prepared to admit you've got in the shower in a morning still in your pyjamas? Those were the days !


	25. Chapter 25

Bring Him Home – Chapter 25

My first thought wasn't about the idiot in front of me and that I was really going to kill him or maybe at least physically harm him this time, no it was that Edward would now think I was on the verge of getting married and that really pissed me off. It annoyed me so much I pushed Jacob out of the way, not caring if I had hurt or injured him and walked over to the booth that Edward and Emmett were sat in having breakfast.

"Hi you two how are you?" I tried to keep it light and hoped that Jacob would just disappear into the ether somewhere.

"Bye bye my Bella, see you soon baby" I heard Jacob shout across to me, followed by two more shouts of "bye Bella"

As I looked behind me to see what was happening I was relieved to see the three idiot's high fiving each other as they left the diner.

"Bella sweetheart what are you doing in here? This isn't your normal hang out" Emmett said as he got up and kissed me on the cheek, " come on join us" he moved so I could slide into the booth across from Edward. I was still hoping they had missed the exchange with Jacob but I wasn't holding out much hope as most of the diner customers seemed to be staring at me at the moment.

"I had a craving for a breakfast burrito, a little too much wine last night and Rosalie recommended a big breakfast to settle my stomach" I explained but then wished I hadn't, now Edward might think I'd been out partying or even worse still, out on a date with the jerk who had just left.

"My Rosie should know the best cure for that, I've never met anyone who can party like she can" he said as he attacked the huge breakfast plate he had in front of him.

I looked across to Edward and all he had was a couple of untouched slices of toast in front of him and a glass of juice and a coffee.

"That is a simple breakfast Edward it won't set you up for the day" I said desperately trying to start a conversation with him.

"I'm still not too good at eating in a morning Bella this is about as much as I can get down but I'm getting better" he said as he took another swallow of his coffee.

I was mesmerised and couldn't help but stare as his still slightly chapped lips wrap around the rim of the mug, I held my breath as I followed the mouthful of coffee as he swallowed it and his Adam's apple moved up and down, my breath caught again as his tongue popped out and licked the rim of the mug. At that point I knew I was in trouble, I'd never wanted to be involved with anyone before but this man was just calling to me on every level possible. I finally breathed out and tried to hide the sound I made, a groan caused by well I'm not even sure what, but I tried covering it with a cough.

I wanted to know everything about him, where he had been for the past however many years and what he wanted to do in the future, I needed to know if he wanted to settle down, get married and if he wanted children, liked popcorn or milk duds and what his religion and politics were. I hoped they were different to mine so we could have discussions long in to the night and then fall in to bed and decide it didn't really matter anyway. As my mind wandered off into the future I was brought back to reality by the waitress putting my order in front of me

"I thought you'd gone, are you eating here?" she asked

"Yep she's stopping, can we have some coffee refills here and an extra one for Bella and my brother here will have some more juice and a portion of bacon please" Emmett said without even looking at me.

I looked at my Burrito and my stomach rolled and I started to push it away from me.

"No Bella eat, Rosalie is right you need some food in your stomach, did you eat last night while you were drinking?"

I though back and realised I hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday and that was only a sandwich. I shook my head and Emmett pushed the plate back towards me "Eat" was all he said.

I picked up my fork and tried to cut through it, just as I lifted the first piece to my mouth Edward spoke

"So you're getting married then, congratulations, when is the happy day?"

It was my turn to look stunned, my loaded fork hovered in front of my open mouth and I quickly weighed up the possibilities. I could, either put the fork full in and chew slowly, giving me time to best decide how to answer the question or I could just put my fork down and tell him the truth. I went with the second option.

"I made the mistake of agreeing to meet Jacob for dinner a couple of weeks back after he had been pestering me for a date, it was an unmitigated disaster and I have been trying to get rid of him ever since. Unfortunately he seems to be unable to take no for answer, he thinks every time I say no to him I'm just playing hard to get." It was the truth and hopefully enough of an explanation to bring him up to date.

"So you're not getting married then?"

"No I am not engaged, not getting married and definitely not even seeing anyone" I shoved a huge portion of burrito in my mouth before I could say anything else. I know it wasn't a very polite or ladylike thing to do but I needed a minute to get my thoughts in order, hopefully he would be happy with my announcement.

Both Emmett and Edward smiled at me as I chewed and tried to swallow the food in my mouth. This was a mistake and I could feel the contents of my stomach starting to churn. I quickly pushed Emmett out of the way and made my way to the bathroom, just in time to get rid of the coffee, juice, water and the one bite of burrito I'd managed. As soon as I was sure my stomach was empty I swilled out my mouth and made sure my hair was ok and I reapplied my lip gloss. I made my way back to the booth ready to apologise to Emmett for pushing him out of the way. As I sat down Edward pushed a glass of water and a single piece of toast towards me

"Try that it will be kinder on your stomach"

I took a sip of the water and I nibbled at the corner of the toast, trying to act as though I hadn't just thrown my guts up in the bathroom.

"So you won't be wanting this then?" Emmett said as he picked up my burrito and took a huge bite.

"This is good " he finally said as he swallowed the huge bite he'd taken.

"I think I'll take your word for it" was all I could murmur.

"I need to get going I'm afraid guys, I have a busy day today, will you be at the gym later Edward?" it was our day for a refresher on the self-defence classes so we would be all in the gym at lunch time, providing I felt better than I did right now.

"No I'm just having breakfast with Emmett then I'm going into spend some time with Dad at the office"

Well that explained the pale blue dress shirt and navy tie. I was dying to ask if he was going to work there but I didn't want to pry. I was also really curious as to how he'd got on with the Dean.

"Oh well maybe I will see you soon so we can have a catch up" I kept it as light as possible and hoped he would invite for me coffee or something but he just nodded and looked down at his toast.

When it became really obvious he wasn't going to say anything else I said my goodbyes and made me way to the office.

Rosalie was waiting for me as I walked through the door, "How are you feeling boss, do you feel better for eating something?"

"Rosalie I managed one bite of burrito before I was sick, so I don't think food was the answer"

"Oh well you don't need that then" she said as she removed the coffee from my desk. "You'll be better off with water "

She went to the small fridge in my office and grabbed me a bottle.

"So where were you last night? I don't think you have ever come into work with a hangover, in fact I don't really recall you ever going out just for the fun of it" Rosalie looked at me with a questioning look.

"I was at home, alone if you must know. I had a particularly heavy conversation with Jasper and I drank a lot more than I realised"

"Oh Bella you really shouldn't drink home alone, it's the start of a slippery slope"

I looked at her wondering if I was in some sort of parallel universe, the lifestyle she led would make most people's hair fall out never mind curl, and here she was lecturing me.

I sipped my water and took a few minutes to sort myself out, once I was ready I buzzed Judy and Rosalie and asked them to come through to the office, it was time to tell them about the PI.


	26. Chapter 26

Bring Him Home – Chapter 26

A/N - I can see from the reviews that some of you are starting to get restless, Bella isn't dealing with -Jacob, Edward isn't dealing with Bella and no one seems to be sorting out the videos. I understand it's frustrating but anyone who has read my other stories will know I'm a great believer in slow burn so patience please, I assure you we are nearly there – Alicia x

Ok AJG thought it was time that we heard from Edward so I'm going to backtrack a little which takes us back to the park bench where he is sitting waiting for Emmett and Bella to show up.

EPOV

I look up at the clock in the park and see that it 1.30pm, I know I'm really early for the meeting but I'm anxious to see my brother, it's been so long since I've spoken to him. I'm putting a lot of faith in Bella who I've come to rely on as the bridge to my family and I hope she can convince him to come and meet me.

As I sit in the sunshine trying to wish the time away I have to admit I just can't live like this anymore. No matter what my punishment is when I finally give myself up it's got to be easier than living this nomadic aimless filthy life. I'm hoping that Emmett and my Dad will let me have a few days to sort myself out before we go to the authorities but if they don't I'll deal with it, hell at least I'll have a bed every night and three meals a day. Right on cue my stomach grumbles, I haven't eaten yet today, I know I should have tried to find something but I just couldn't bring myself to go through the dumpsters. I open the wrapper on the protein bar that I got at the shelter last night and as I take a bite I imagine a huge steak with all the trimmings followed by chocolate cake and a really nice glass of red wine and coffee, a proper hot steaming coffee. I hope that Emmett will spring for some dinner tonight because I'll be too late to get the shelter after our meeting, and if things don't go well I will be looking for somewhere to sleep tonight. I can't help but worry though that he won't turn up or that even if he does he'll turn me away, I've caused so much heartache, and I really worry they just won't be able to forgive me.

The sun is warm and as I sit on the bench with the heat on my face I start to doze, I didn't get much sleep last night, a fight broke out in the dorm room of the shelter I managed to get into and it took forever to sort out. As the warmth from the sun finally makes it into my permanently cold bones I let my eye lids droop for just a few minutes.

Like clockwork I'm awake ten minutes later, I can cat nap with the best of them, I have to be able to keep my wits about me because this life is ruthless. I once watched as a guy was virtually stripped naked in his sleep by other homeless guys who wanted his clothes. As I stretch to wake myself up I try to decide whether to have a walk around the park or to just wait here, I can't really afford to lose this bench so I decide to stay put. I'm not really used to being still anymore, the luxury of lie-ins and lazy days on the couch no longer an option and haven't been for a long time, still doesn't mean I don't think about them, a lot.

As the clock strikes 2.00pm I notice three guys walking towards me, they are on the path that leads through the park towards the down town area, the only people who go that way are usually the joggers doing a circuit or the guys cutting through to go to the shady area of the city. I'm on alert, even though they are dressed in business suits you just never know, anything can happen from me being totally ignored to them giving me cash or deciding I needed a good kicking for no reason at all.

As they draw closer one of them is looking at me intently so I lower my eyes, I'm back in my home city so I really don't want to be recognised before I speak to my family. I know it unlikely but I need to be careful.

"Hey Embry, isn't that the guy in the YouTube clip?"

I had no idea what they were talking about but I knew they had stopped walking; this was not a good sign.

"Could be Quill, could be, what do you think J?"

I looked up to see what they were doing and they had moved towards me, making a semi-circle around me on the bench.

I knew instantly what was going to happen but I had nowhere to run to, I needed to be here to meet Emmett later so I wasn't going to leave. I felt the first punch as I heard one of them say "Yes it is him"

I stood my ground, I'd been in enough fights over the years to know how to defend myself but against three strong fit men, I was heavily outnumbered. I tried to stay on my feet because I knew that if I went down it would be far worse, but I just couldn't, and as one of them took my legs from under me I fell to the floor, several heavy kicks to the head and ribs later they were running off and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. My last thought as I finally slipped into the darkness was about Emmett and whether he would find me here.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not really sure where I am when I finally open my eyes, I can tell I'm in a great deal of pain but from the noises and the smell I'm guessing I'm in a hospital bed, but I can't remember getting here. I try to move but I'm just too tired and sore and for the first time in longer than I care to remember I give myself over to proper sleep and drift off. Before I do though I am sure someone is here by the bed, my head and neck ache too much for me to move and I suppose it's just a nurse anyway so I let myself relax.

xxxxxxxxxxx.

The next time my eyes opened it took me a minute or two to focus. I was sure that I could see my Dad and Emmett at the bottom of the bed talking, now I knew I wasn't dead, I could hear the machines beeping but I wasn't sure how they would know I was even in here. I listened as they discussed how and when they were going to tell me about the allegations against me and what they needed to get for me in the short term. I almost smiled when Emmett mentioned clothing because I was too skinny to wear anything of his. A few days ago I was wondering where my next meal was going to come from and there they are worrying about clothes, although my street clothes have probably been incinerated by now.

Some things don't change however long ago you last saw them and when Dad pulled out his ever present notebook and pen from is pocket to start making a list I knew I needed to let them know I was awake. I slowly lifted my arm up to attract their attention, it took a couple of attempts but finally Dad caught the movement.

"Oh son thank goodness you're back with us, it's been torture sitting here waiting for you to wake up"

I tried to say sorry but my voice just wouldn't work, I'd hardly said more than couple of dozen words in the last six years, so speaking was no longer a natural thing. I'd been very careful to hide my identity from people early on and then as time moved on it just became easier not to talk to people.

"Don't you worry about anything, we are going to get you the best care money can buy and then when you are fit and well we will take you home." Dad said as he came over and took my hand. That was another thing I'd missed the touch of another person, I don't think anyone had touched me other than to punch me in a very long time.

"Hey guys I bought coffee and doughnuts"

The voice startled me as the door opened but I relaxed as soon as I realised it was Bella, lovely, kind, trusting, beautiful Bella. She was here in my hospital room. I couldn't work out why or how she could be here but I was distracted when my Dad spoke to her as though he knew her.

"Bella, how are you? I'm so sorry about earlier, everything got just a little bit too much for me. I've been looking forward to this moment for a very long time and I really didn't want it to take place in a hospital "

"It's ok, I'm only just realising what a big day it is for you all, why don't I leave these for you and I'll go, you all have a lot of catching up to do".

No she was leaving, I didn't want that, I wanted her to stay, how would I get in touch with her again if she left? My mind wasn't exactly functioning properly at this point in time, but I knew I didn't want her to disappear.

"No don't go"

Shit that hurt to speak, I wondered if I'd taken a kick to the throat.

"Oh thank fuck, I was beginning to think you couldn't speak anymore" Emmett said as he leaned over the bed towards me.

"I don't think he has actually spoken for quite some time, apart from those few words to me when he was trying to find you Emmett, I get the impression he hasn't wanted to talk".

She understood me perfectly, how I wasn't sure, but it wasn't that I couldn't speak, I'd just got out of the habit.

"It's ok son, you have nothing to worry about, everything has long since been sorted out and dismissed, we've been looking for you all this time to tell you, you have nothing to run from or fear "

The relief was instant, I couldn't believe that I was in the clear, then it struck me if I'd have been braver and come home sooner all this would have been sorted out earlier. All that time on the streets could have been avoided. I was too tired to think about that now but I knew it was something I was going to have to deal with later.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of tests and people prodding and poking me, my blood pressure was all over the place, and every test result that came back seemed to indicate that I was deficient I something or other. Finally after I'd evaded most of the questions I wasn't ready to answer the medical staff left me to have a peaceful night's sleep.

I'd been asked all sorts of questions the most embarrassing one's being about if I'd sold my body to fund a drug habit or to get money. The look of pure terror on my Dad's face was enough to let me know he had reached his limit for the day so I started to tell him to go home and get some rest. Before I could even get the whole sentence out he interrupted me

"You ARE coming home with me, no excuses, no arguments, no discussion, the company can look after itself for a couple of weeks while I get you well and we sort out this mess you think you are in".

I wasn't going to fight him on that, the thought of being in my own bed safe and well had been at one point just too much to hope for

"I thought it would never happen, I thought you wouldn't want me back, but I hoped so much, I can't go back out there Dad, I can't live like that any longer".

At that point everything became too much and I just let my emotions take over, I sobbed like a baby as my Dad then Emmett engulfed me in their arms and started to cry too. I was home finally.

As we finally all settled down and the hugging and crying stopped Emmett was the first to ask about the attack.

"Do you know who attacked you Edward, all the police could tell us was that you were found in the park badly beaten"

I tried to remember what had happened, I knew it was three guys in suits but other than that I could remember any specifics.

"That gives us somewhere to start Bro, don't worry" he said as he patted my forearm, I couldn't help but smile, he'd managed to find the only place that didn't hurt !

It wasn't until later that I realised Bella had quietly left the room at some point, and she went without saying goodbye. I wasn't that worried now though, both Emmett and my Dad knew her so I could focus on getting myself better and then I would go and say thank you to her for saving me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG and edlovesme for their continued support, they keep me sane.

I'm aware that someone has been recing this on face book so thank you so much I'm very grateful.


	27. Chapter 27

Bring Him Home – Chapter 27

I was struggling to decide what to tell them, but in the end I decided it was probably better to just relay them the information Jasper had explained to me last night. I was hoping that he would be in touch soon to let us know how his 'contacts' had fared at the Investigators office.

"Ok I wanted to bring you up to date on what was happening and what Jasper has found so far"

At this Judy interrupted me, "you need to bring Esme in on this, it will help her if she can understand what is going on"

I looked at Rosalie and she shrugged, "Fuck I want to know everything, so Esme must be bubbling at the moment wondering what the hell is going on"

I called Esme into the office and as soon as she was comfortable I started again. I explained in detail everything that Jasper had told me and when I got to the fact that the PI was actually based on the West Coast they all reacted simultaneously.

"What the fuck!" and "Who the hell is interested in us on the West Coast"? Judy and Rosalie were both up shouting over one another and I had to let them just get it out of their systems. As they sat back down Esme finally spoke

"You know we could be looking at this all wrong, just because they are attacking the business doesn't actually mean they want to hurt just the business, maybe this is personal"

"Jasper did ask me that last night, but I couldn't think of anyone that would want to come after me"

I looked pointedly at Rosalie, "anyone else have any enemies that could want to cause damage to their employer or employment?"

"Don't look at me boss, I never leave anyone unhappy or unsatisfied" she smirked.

"We need to talk to everyone, this could be directed at any one of us or all of us" Judy said with a confused look on her face.

"Before we go out there Bella, I need to tell you that my ex husband is in prison on the west coast" Esme looked absolutely shattered and I just wanted to give her a hug.

"While he might be on the west coast he certainly hasn't got access to the internet has he" I didn't want here worrying but I needed to pass that onto Jasper.

We moved out into the main studio and gathered everyone together, I went through the information again and asked them all the question I had asked minutes earlier

"anyone here have any enemies that could want to cause damage to their employment?"

I elaborated on the question, " I know it's been a while for some, some of you have been here a few years now, but have any of you recently pinched a client from your old employer, pissed off a supplier, fallen out with a friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, Nanny, anyone?"

Everyone was looking at each other and I suddenly realised if I wasn't careful I could turn my staff against each other, the last thing I wanted was them being suspicious of each other.

"Please remember that we don't know anything for sure, everything so far is just us trying to make some sense of what's happening. We need to stick together and look after one another"

For the first time I was a little scared, it had suddenly gone from some silly video that could have been on a telly show winning me $ 500 to being something far more sinister.

"I don't like to ask Bella but this all started around the time you first acknowledged Jacob, do you think he is capable of this?" Irina asked.

"Oh come on girl, Jacob wouldn't be able to tie his own shoelaces, never mind spell some of the words used on the clips" Rosalie was her usual subtle self.

"I'll let Jasper know to check him out if he can, I must admit it never occurred to me about Jacob and his cronies" here I was wondering about everyone in the office and I had a would be stalker.

"I know he has been coming on a bit strong lately but I really think he is just some little spoilt boy who doesn't understand no. I will deal with him though I promise and I will tell Jasper about him"

By the time we had finished talking it was time for our refresher session at the gym, I would have tried to dodge it but I wanted all of us to be 'ready' and to be safe.

Emmett still wasn't back at work full time, so he wasn't about for our session, that made the day a little rougher, if I couldn't see Edward I could have least spoken to Emmett to make sure he was doing ok. My curiosity was still kicking away at me, I needed to speak to him to see how he was. Who the hell was I kidding, yes I wanted to know how he was but what I really wanted to do was to see him again.

After our catered lunch I felt a little better, the girls were all on an exercise high and as they ate and chatted they bonded back into the close tight knit group they had been before I started to put ideas into their head. I excused myself to call Jasper while they were all distracted

"Hi Jasper, did your guy manage to find anything?"

"Bella I was just going to call you, I was waiting for you to finish your lunch actually,"

"How did you know I was having lunch?" I looked around expecting to see a camera or something in the corner, shit I was getting paranoid.

"Bella relax, Alice just texted me"

"I'm sorry I'm a little jumpy at the moment, I want to know what is going on"

"I know I know and I am a little closer I promise. My guy has spoken to the PI but as I expected, whilst he has no problem posting the clips and trying to wreck your business, he won't give up his client, so I have to try and find out another way" he explained.

"What do you need, do you need cash to offer him or something?"

"I did think about that, but when we offered, well some people will sell to the highest bidder but he wasn't one of them. He did say something to my man about his client being a family friend, so….."

"So what next?" I asked him

"Well I am running out of favours to call in so I am going to try something that I'm not going to discuss with you now, Alice and I may have you over for dinner though one night ok"

I understood he was telling me he didn't want to talk about it over the phone so I left it at that.

As I sat at my desk the incredible feelings of loneliness washed over me again, what I wouldn't give to talk to my Dad right now, he would know what to do. I really needed to hear a friendly voice and before I could even think about it my fingers were dialling the number for Carlisle Cullen's PA.

"Hello Mr Cullen's office"

"Hi Donna, is Carlisle in?"

"May I ask who is calling please?"

"Oh I'm sorry it's Bella Swan, is he available?"

"Let me enquire for you"

I sat listening to the awful music on the 'on hold' system before I heard a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Well this is a surprise, did you really need to talk to my Dad or will I do?" Edward asked.

"If I'm honest I needed to hear a friendly voice and I was going to ask him how you were. I don't have any way of contacting you and I just wanted to know you were doing ok" I let out a huge breath I'd been holding for some reason and a giggle, I wasn't sure which was which.

"Didn't Emmett give you my new number? Dad sorted me out a new cell phone and he was supposed to pass my number on to you."

"I've hardly seen Emmett to be honest, he isn't back at work yet full time is he?"

"No between them I think they are still watching me to make sure I don't disappear again, they don't seem to be able to understand I wasn't away by choice" he explained

"Oh" it was all I could really say because I didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"Well you said you needed to hear a friendly voice so I'm guessing you haven't had a good day so far. If you ever need to escape and fancy a change of scenery you could always meet me for lunch, what do you think?" he was so calm and collected, it seemed a lifetime ago he was standing in the rain looking at me.

"So long as I don't have to face another burrito for a while I should be ok, and it would be good to see you again" I don't know where my courage and boldness had suddenly come from but as the saying goes' if you don't ask, you don't get!

"Bella I'd love to have lunch with you, are you sure your 'friend' won't mind?"

"What friend? Do you mean that idiot Jacob? As I said before Edward, I am not engaged, not getting married and definitely not even seeing anyone" I said it with as much force as I dare.

"Well then what about tomorrow? I can come and get you and we can take a walk or if you prefer I'll book somewhere so you can let people know where we are eating" I could hear the apprehension in his voice and it puzzled me.

"Why don't I book somewhere and I'll text you the time and place, that way we can meet there and you can walk me back to the office afterwards?" I wanted to take the decision away from him, I could sense the unease in his voice.

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow Bella, I'm really looking forward to it already"

"Me too Edward, me too"

With that he was gone and so was that horrible feeling of loneliness that had been stuck in my chest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah finally they are starting to open up to one another.

As ever thanks to AJG and edlovesme.


	28. Chapter 28

Bring Him Home – Chapter 28

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't decide whether I was apprehensive, excited, nervous or just damn right scared. The cool, calm, organised business woman seemed to be slowly disappearing as the clock slowly ticked on towards morning. I did sleep eventually and when the alarm finally went off I just wanted to turn over and go back to sleep. As I went through my usual morning routine I was kicking myself that I hadn't tried to change the date to dinner, that way I could have had a nap this afternoon but as I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but giggle as the realisation struck me, I was going on a lunch date with Edward.

Now I'd discounted the disastrous evening with Jacob, and whilst this wasn't a date as such, it wasn't a business meeting either, so it was a lunch date with a new friend. This felt different and I was excited because I wanted to spend time with Edward. I was really looking forward to getting to know him as the person he is and not the homeless guy I met a few weeks ago. As I dressed for my day I took extra care, I had no appointments this afternoon unless something happened with Jasper, so I wanted to look stunning so he wouldn't be able to resist me, but to be honest I didn't know how to. I put on my favourite navy suit with a pale pink silk shirt underneath, my eventual attempt at stunning was a pair of 5" inch heels I wouldn't normally wear to the office. I tried to style my hair and put on a small amount of makeup but to be honest I looked like I did every day, just a little more polished and elegant I hoped.

As I made my way to work I still hadn't booked anywhere to eat, I knew he was still not up to eating a huge meal so I decided on a little Bistro about fifteen minutes away from my office. I figured that way if everything went ok we could have a steady walk back.

The morning flew by, luckily it was drama free but still no word from Jasper, and it was suddenly time to leave. I was a nervous wreck as I finally slipped quietly out to go for lunch, I hadn't said anything to any of the girls because I wasn't ready for the questions and teasing. The weather was good but for once I decided against walking, these heels were just a little too high for two trips, so as I sat in the cab I tried to decide whether to go around the block again or to just 'man up' and go and wait for him inside.

As the cabbie decided to play his favourite collection of operatic music at full blast, he made the decision easy for me so I quickly paid him and made my way inside. I was about 15 minutes early so I asked the hostess to seat me and I informed her I was waiting for a friend. As soon as I told her my name she looked behind me and I could tell she was trying to decide something. I turned to see what was holding her attention and there he sat, Edward, alone at the table pulling apart a piece of bread.

"I see my date" yep I said date to the bitch that really thought about not telling me he was here" I'll just go and join him"

I took a deep breath and walked towards him, the smile on my face for once genuine and not just the business one in place to greet a client.

"Hi Edward, I hope I haven't kept you waiting?"

He looked up at me and his face was panic stricken

"Hey what's the matter, surely the thought of having lunch with me isn't that bad is it?" I felt my smile slip, was he having second thoughts about having lunch with me.

"Erm no I'm sorry, I was miles away and you startled me, please take a seat"

He stood up and pulled out my chair, the first time anyone other than a waiter had done that for me.

"Bella does someone know you here, did you leave word at the office where we are?"

"No Edward I didn't, I wanted to get to know you, spend some time with you before the questions and the teasing started, why is that important?"

"I have a lot to tell you Bella, to explain why and where I've been for the last few years, but as you so rightly pointed out, we should get to know each other first"

I have to admit my curiosity was almost out of control, I wanted to know everything about him but I could see he was really on edge.

"Would it help if I rang the office and let Judy know where I was?"

He nodded smiling, it was a really genuine smile and his whole face lit up, one look like that and I knew I was in trouble because I would do anything to see that smile on his face all the time.

I called the office and when Judy answered I told her where I was, who I was having lunch with and an approximate time I would be back. All Judy did was ask me if I was ok and when I said yes she hung up.

"There, feel better?" I asked as I turned my phone off and put it in my bag.

"Much now let's order" he said as he looked around for the waitress.

The menu was simple but tasty so we both ordered the house salad, Edward ordering extra chicken and asparagus and a bowl of fries to share.

Once we got over the first 20 minutes or so we both relaxed and the conversation picked up. We talked about my favourite books and films, food all manner of things. Edward asked question after question but every time I tried to ask one back he just glossed over it and asked another question. Eventually I got a little annoyed and decided to just ask him what was the matter.

"Come on Edward you have to give me something here, why won't you answer my questions or talk about yourself?"

"Bella I haven't watched a film or TV, read a book or eaten a proper meal for years so I'm not really up on what is current at the moment" he explained.

"You must have favourites from before, what did you love in College"

That was the wrong thing to say, I'm very good at reading people's body language and as soon as I mentioned College his face dropped and that beautiful smile I'd been basking in disappeared.

"What have I said?" I asked and I knew that I would have a hard time getting the date back on track.

"College for me is tainted with some extremely bad memories, most of which I have come to terms with, but coming home has brought some further issues up and my Dad and Emmett want me to deal with them and see a counsellor but I'm not ready to do that at the moment. It's causing a little bit of tension at home" he said sadly.

"Hey whatever it is I know your Dad and Emmett love you and have missed you. I was there when Emmett realised it was you and your Dad saw you for the first time in years. They were both so relieved, and whilst I'm not sure of all the circumstances the only thing they cared about was the fact they had found you"

His face lit up a little at that and I could tell he was relaxing slightly.

I reached across and placed my hand on top of his, his skin was a little rough and weathered but the tingling and warmth that ran straight up my arm and down my spine surprised me. I fought the urge to remove my hand, I didn't want to sever the connection between us, but the tingling was definitely increasing in strength. It was as though the longer we stayed physically connected the stronger the sensation.

Slowly he brought his other hand up and placed it on top of mine so my hand was sandwiched between his and the warmth was amazing. I felt my whole body relax and for the first time ever I wanted someone, physically. This surprised me, I'd long since come to the conclusion I was probably asexual but maybe just maybe I wasn't.


	29. Chapter 29

Bring Him Home 29

We sat just looking at our joined hands for a few minutes before we were rudely interrupted by the waitress.

"Can I get you dessert or coffee?" she asked Edward

He broke our contact to take the menu from her and turned to me

"I've developed a real sweet tooth of late, would you like something? I'm definitely going to have either cheesecake or ice cream if they have it."

I scanned the menu and saw they had both

"Why don't we have a large portion of the chocolate & salted caramel cheesecake and a side order of peanut butter ice cream and share?" I suggested.

The look of horror on his face made me laugh so I had to ask

"What is wrong the sharing or the choices?" I was still giggling, how old am I?

"Peanut butter Ice cream, that's disgusting"

"Have you tried it?" he shook his head "then don't knock it until you do"

I turned to the waitress and ordered everything and asked for a serving of vanilla ice cream as well, just in case he didn't like my new favourite sweet treat.

"Dad told me you were at the hospital with me when he turned up, I don't remember whether I even thanked you for coming to the hospital in the first place. I'm still a little shocked at the speed at which everything has happened, one minute I was staring at the building I was sure Emmett worked in, wondering what he would say, whether he would even speak to me, the next I'm in hospital with my Dad and Emmett hugging me and then I'm home in my old bedroom like the last six years haven't happened"

He looked so sad, his shoulders sagged and his head dipped and for a second I really thought he was going to breakdown, I wanted so badly to take him in my arms and hold him but I didn't know him well enough to know how he would react, I could have made things worse.

"Hey, whatever has happened, happened, you can't change that. You can only move forward and make the rest of your life count. "

He looked up and smiled weakly at me, "Thank you for everything Bella, you have been a good friend, even though you barely know me. Not many people would have let me sleep in their office looking and smelling like I did"

"Hey I know you love sweet things, I know you have a taste for old movies and you're not yet interested in anything up to date on the telly, I know you love your Dad and Emmett and I know you have had a really rough few years, so please don't say I don't know you"

He was smiling again, my heart swelled as his face lit up and I was so glad that I'd been the one to put the smile back on his face.

The waitress again broke the spell as she brought over our dessert, but I forgave her when I watched his eyes light up as he saw the two portions of cheesecake and the bowls of ice cream.

"Go on dig in, try the ice cream on its own, but I'm warning you you'll never eat vanilla again"

The rest of the 'date' flew by, we had coffee and finally it was time for me to return to the office, I tried to pick up the bill but he wouldn't let me, saying he owed me lunch at least.

"Would you like to walk me back to my office?" I asked him, I wasn't ready for him to disappear again just yet and a small piece of me was hoping this wasn't a one off. I wanted him to ask me out again.

"Of course, I've arranged to meet Emmett this afternoon anyway, I'm going to start working out again, apparently the fact that I've barely stopped walking for the last six years is not a good enough work out in his eyes, he wants to start building me up before all the food I'm eating takes hold of my hips apparently"

I couldn't help but smile, firstly because his features had already started to soften a little, he had lost that hard edge his face had before, it was now rounder and softer and even more handsome, and secondly because I could think of another way to burn calories, not that I'd ever tried.

"You know you never told me how you got on with the Dean, what is happening with your degree?"

"I'm still not sure, there are several options open to me I think. I can re sit the final year but they are trying to see if I can just do a refresher course and then sit the final exam, they will take into account all the work I'd completed before I left. My grades were excellent so I'm hoping I can just get it sorted quickly, the thought of going back to college for a year really does not appeal to me at all."

We continued to walk back to the office, our pace was slow, nothing like the throng that surrounded us. People were rushing to reach their next meeting or destination but I dictated the pace really, these shoes were gorgeous but impractical for anything other than to look at. As we approached my office building I couldn't help but glance at the place where I presumed the person had videoed me from. There was nobody there of course but I knew the PI would eventually show himself so I was getting myself ready for the meeting.

"Bella I've really enjoyed lunch today, would you like to meet me again some time?"

"I'd love to, how about next time we make it dinner, then I don't have to worry about getting back to the office?"

"Err no, I'd rather stick to lunch if that's ok but maybe we could do it at the weekend if you are worried about work" he looked worried about what I was going to say.

"Whatever makes you comfortable Edward, I'm happy to do Sunday lunch if you'd like, why don't you come to my place and I'll cook, I love to cook but I don't get the chance really and it's not the same when you are on your own."

I could see he was struggling with the decision and I guessed it was the thought of being alone with me.

"Why don't I ask Rosalie and Emmett to join us, would that be better?"

"Yes but that would leave Dad alone, can I ask him as well?" he asked

"Of course, the more the merrier, I'll speak to you later and we can arrange a time and everything".

With that he kissed me chastely on the cheek and said goodbye and watched as I made myself to the elevator.

As soon as the door closed I touched the cheek he kissed, did a little dance and let out a squeal, then I checked myself and asked again, "how old am I?"

Walking back into the office my bubble was burst instantly, Jasper was sat with Alice at her desk and my gut instinct told me he wasn't there to just see his wife.

"Hi Jasper, what brings you here?"

"Well I have some news I wanted to share with you and I didn't want to do it over the phone and of course I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see my gorgeous wife" he smiled at her with such a look of pure love and admiration that I actually felt a tug in the pit of my stomach.

"Well on come through to the office, would you like coffee or something?" my mask was back on, professional Bella was back.

"No I'm fine, I just wanted to bring you up to date with what we have found"

I nodded and made myself comfortable, I'd been racking my brains and other than a competitor wanting my business and this was the start of some sort of hostile takeover attempt I couldn't for the life of me bring anyone to mind who would want to hurt us.

"Well I haven't got much, I know the name of the PI, he is called Caius Volturi, he has an office in Seattle but I have been able to track his movements and he is here in the city at the moment and has flown backwards and forwards several times over the past year."

"Year, but this has only been happening for a month or so" I was confused.

"I know but we can't rule out the fact that this is something he has taken time to set up, or it might just be that his client chose him because he has knowledge of this area, anyway we know he is here and I'm trying to locate him, I know he doesn't want to be found because he isn't using any credit cards and we can't find him in any of the larger hotels. He may have an apartment here or he is staying in a small motel paying cash and using a different name."

"I don't understand what does he want?"

"Well I have an idea and I'm checking something out at the moment, what I need you to do though is keep an eye on Esme"

"Esme, why, is she in danger ?"

I'm not sure yet, I'm just working a hunch. That last video was different and I just have a feeling that it's leading up to something, but unfortunately we probably won't know until the next video is released."

"Oh shit, you think there will be another?"

"Yes I do but at least we have managed to get the other taken down"

I hadn't realised that, so I quickly opened my laptop and started to type in the web addresses I knew by heart. Thankfully all the sites said the same, that the clip had been removed for legal reasons.

"So we just wait then" I said as I closed the lid.

"Well yes but there are other things happening as well, I have someone looking at his computer now we have managed to get past the passwords, that should give us some more insight"

I sat back in my chair and left out the breath I'd been holding, "Jasper are you going to get into trouble for doing all this? You have to know that's the last thing I want, we can leave it in the hands of Chicago's finest, not that I've heard anything from them in ages"

"No I won't get into trouble, let's just say my job offers me a little leeway when it comes to these sort of things and leave it at that shall we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So we know who the Pi is and our couple have another date .


	30. Chapter 30

Bring Him Home Chapter 30

Sunday Lunch was proving to be a lot more trouble than I had originally expected, the guest list was growing by the day. As I shopped for groceries Saturday afternoon I was trying to decide on my final menu for nine people. Emmett and Rosalie were coming, as well as Jasper and Alice, Edward and Carlisle and Esme and Judy. My dining room table would just about cope if I used the kitchen island as a serving ledge. I finally decided on a turkey because it was big enough to serve all of us and once I'd made that decision I decided to just go ahead and do a thanksgiving type dinner. To cater for Edwards sweet tooth, I had already made a cheesecake and an English trifle, so I really just needed the fresh vegetables and plenty for people to drink.

A soon as everything that I could prepare early was sitting resting, I gave the apartment the once over and changed the sheets on the spare beds in case anyone wanted to stay. I sat down about 9.00pm and finally gave some thought to what Jasper had said at our last meeting. We were still waiting so see if there would be another video, but we had some more information about the PI. I decided to google him and surprisingly he had a website, a quick read informed me that he had offices in Seattle and New York, which at a push could explain some of the travelling backwards and forwards. He must have clients In New York that needed info on things in Chicago, he couldn't just be investigating us. I tried to find a photo of Mr Volturi but there was nothing to see, just a load of blurb about what he would investigate and along with the usual divorce cases and looking into people's back grounds and CV's he boasted of a 95 % success rate of finding missing persons as well as offering a service for looking into wrong full arrests and convictions.

I wondered if Carlisle had ever employed anyone to look for Edward and reminded myself to ask him if he had ever come across this Mr Volturi.

I was up early Sunday morning and I finished off the veg prep and put the turkey in to slow roast and made some fresh bread. I set the table and even had the red wine on the table before 9.00am. I was so worked up that I decided a run was in order to relieve some of the stress. When I run from home, the park is just too far away so I usually just run round the neighbourhood and today was no different as I took my normal route. As always I stopped at my halfway mark, a little deli that had a handful of tables outside and I ordered my usual latte and bagel with cream cheese. The weather for once was cooperating and as I sat waiting for my order I closed my eyes and let the autumn sunshine hit my face. I could feel the vitamin D racing through my veins, it made me feel lighter and happy. A shadow fell across my face and I opened my eyes expecting to see the waitress but I was a little startled as I realised a man had approached the table. He looked at me and gestured to the spare chair at my table saying," May I join you?".

Now there was no way that I looked alluring and stunning in that moment, I was sweaty and bright red as I stopped for my breakfast, so I was stunned to be asked

"I'm just about to eat, but I'm happy to share the table if you need somewhere to sit" I answered trying to make it obvious I was just giving him table space.

"That's ok Miss Swan, I actually need a few minutes of your time?"

That stopped me I my tracks, this man knew my name.

"You have me at a disadvantage I'm afraid I don't know who you are" I tried to keep the snark out of my voice.

"I apologise, I'm Caius Volturi" he said as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"You're the PI that's harassing my business and my employees" I was too shocked to be anything other than direct.

"I understand that it must seem like that, but I'm beginning to think that I have been misinformed by my client and am trying now to find out just what is the truth, and if this is their warped idea of revenge "he explained as he sat down at the table.

"So someone is trying to ruin my business then, has someone hired you investigate me?" I was seriously pissed off at this point and he was very close to getting a similar outburst to the one Edward got a while back.

"Please Miss Swan, I can't really say anything to you at the moment, as you must understand client confidentiality forbids it, but I will say I'm very impressed with whomever you have looking for me. They managed to get around every piece of security software I have and have gone through my files like I had given them free range" he explained.

I smiled thinking of Jasper and whatever he and his secret friends had been up to, I knew he had managed to get into the files but I wondered if Jasper knew he'd left a trail.

"So Mr Volturi what happens now, are you going to ruin my business or can we find a way to stop that before it happens? Are you going to post anymore videos?"

"At this moment Miss Swan I have two more videos that luckily are stored on a completely different system to my office computer, so your investigator didn't find them. I can assure for now I will not post them until I am happy the information in them is 100% correct, you have my word. I cannot guarantee that at the moment" he drew a breath and waited as the waitress brought my order and asked him if he wanted anything. He declined saying he wasn't staying. As soon as she went back into the deli he continued,

" As for your business Miss Swan, it was never about that, it was against you and your staff personally. I was actually struggling to find something against you, I was lucky to be in the right place and the right time to get hold of the phone recording of you in the street that day. Once I had that I could start targeting you all as I'd been hired to do."

"So who are you targeting in the other two videos can I at least warn them they may be posted?"

"They are both a continuation of the last video, more information and details from the trial and investigation" he spoke as though it was of no consequence he was bearing Esme's worst nightmares to the world.

I looked across at him and for the first time he seemed uncomfortable, his body language was all off and I knew he'd just revealed something he hadn't been ready to.

"This isn't really about me and my staff at all is it? This is about Esme, your client has hired you to find something out about Esme. Are you hoping I fire her or something, or do you want to just ruin her?"

He stood up and I knew I hit a nerve, I'd got as close to the truth as he was going to admit and I had made him uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you to your breakfast Miss Swan, no doubt I'll be in touch sooner or later" and with that he walked away quickly before I could even get another question out.

I needed to talk to Jasper and quickly, this couldn't wait so I abandoned my hot coffee and after wrapping the bagel in a napkin I ran back home.

I didn't even bother showering before I made the call I needed him to do some digging, protecting Esme had just become our number one priority.

By the time everyone started to arrive for lunch I was back in control, I'd showered, finished cooking, everything was being kept warm and I was sort of relaxed. Jasper and Alice arrived first and it gave us a good half hour for me to go over again what had happened this morning and give Jasper as much information as I could.

"I can't believe he was so blatant in approaching you Bella, but I'm taking that as a good sign, he obviously wants you to know why he is doing what he's doing, even if he is being paid for it and it sounds like he maybe having second thoughts about his client but we can't afford to be complacent. I will see if we can find the other computer it's probably at his home, once I know that for sure it won't take me long to have a look around it."

Rosalie was the next person to arrive, I'd called her and asked her to come by early and if she was with Emmett to find an excuse so he wasn't with her. As soon as she was up to speed I asked their advice on the question that had been bothering me all morning,

"So what do we tell Esme?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To AJG and Edlovesme have a great break relax and enjoy it x


	31. Chapter 31

Bring Him Home Chapter 31

The discussion was cut short when the rest of my guests arrived, Judy and Esme first closely followed by Edward, Emmett and Carlisle. Luckily everyone knew at least two other people in the room so it wasn't an awkward affair where I had to introduce everyone and try and at least get the conversation started as well as pay hostess, chef, waitress and coat check.

Carlisle sought me out in the kitchen and stood at my side as I started to get the serving bowls out of the warmer.

"Bella before everything gets underway can I have a minute please? I don't seem to have had a chance to talk to you since the hospital and I know I haven't even said thank you for everything you've done for my family."

Before I could say anything he swept me into his arms and held me in the first proper cuddle I'd had in years. I really couldn't remember the last time my Dad had held me and that made me sad.

"Thank you Bella, for giving me back my son, my family, part of my heart and my peace of mind" I heard him sniff and I knew if I looked up both of us would be crying here amongst the saucepans.

"Carlisle your son did the hard work, I just helped him along a little, but thank you for your kind words, I'm just glad I could help you all" I said returning the hug, he looked in just as much need as I was.

"Hey hey hey old man, stop hogging the chef, some of us need feeding today you know" I let go and turned to Emmett who was standing in the doorway, he had obviously overheard our conversation as he was smiling and nodding.

"Bella what you did was incredible, we won't ever forget that, but for now I'm wasting away and the smells coming from in here are amazing woman so can we eat?"

After several years of Rosalie and her sarcasm I was able to deal with Emmett, so after throwing my serving cloth at him and telling him to go and make sure everyone was seated, I turned back to Carlisle.

"I will do whatever I can to help him or you, so please remember that, just ask if you need anything"

Carlisle smiled and very tenderly leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I promise I will ask if I need anything" he said as he turned and went back to the table.

It only took a couple of minutes to get everything onto people's plates, I asked Carlisle to carve and for a second I watched as the three men all made eye contact.

"It's been a long time since I've carved a turkey at a full dinner table, but I'd be honoured and here's hoping it won't be so many years before I do it again" he said as he discreetly wiped his eyes.

After that we settled into a really long lunch, conversation flowed, wine was drunk and everyone got on really well. I watched as new friendship s were formed, Edward and Jasper were chatting away as were Carlisle and Esme. Even though there was an age gap between those two I could already see the little sparks coming off both of them. I loved the idea of the two of them together and made a mental note to make sure she was at the next case conference we did for Cullen Inc.

Edward and Jasper on the other hand were a surprise, but I realised that I had no idea of the 'old' Edward, the college guy, the man before whatever had happened, happened. I hoped this was maybe the start of him getting back to some normalcy.

Rosalie was sat on Emmett's lap which didn't surprise me, they were having to catch up after spending quite a bit of time apart. Emmett was now back at the gym and it had surprised me that Rosalie hadn't just moved on and found another bed mate, she had been surprisingly quiet lately and I realised she hadn't actually mentioned anything about her nightly activities and exploits for a while. Maybe just maybe Emmett was going to be the one to curtail her a little.

Alice and Judy were talking shop; I could hear them discuss the latest campaign Alice was fronting. It was being put together for a local charity that wanted to bring in more volunteers and awareness and was close to Judy's heart, she actually spent a lot of her spare time helping them and she had drafted Esme in as well.

I sat back and looked around the table at all these people, all of them with family and friends, lovers or partners and once again it struck me just how lonely you can be even in amongst a large group of people. I couldn't help but glance over to Edward and wonder if this was how he felt when he was alone and on the streets.

I shook my head and gave myself a mental slap, how could I compare how I lived to what he had just been through. With that I stood away from the table and started to clear the plates, I brought in the deserts and Rosalie took charge of serving them while I filled the dishwasher and started the coffee.

I was in a world of my own as I rinsed the dishes and stacked them in the machine, so I was startled when someone put down a pile of serving dishes on the counter next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you'd heard me" Edward said as he reached to comfort me but stopped himself before actually making bodily contact.

"It's ok I was miles away" I said smiling at him, he looked so well these days, all traces of the person I'd shouted at in the rain that day were gone.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"No I'm fine but you may want to get back in there before all the dessert goes, I made them especially for you and your sweet tooth" I told him.

"Yes and if I eat them I'm just going to have to listen to Emmett go on and on about my calorific intake against my burn rate in the gym" he half smiled.

"I don't think you will have to worry about that today" I pointed out to the table behind him to show him that Rosalie was feeding Emmett great big spoons full of my fresh cream trifle.

"Do you have any ice cream?" he asked "I seem to be craving it all the time at the moment"

"Of course help yourself, there is some in the freezer"

"Bella there are five different flavours in here" he said as he looked around the freezer door at me.

"Of course there is, a different flavour dependent on my mood"

He looked at me as though I were mad but shrugged his shoulders and bought out the plain vanilla and the peanut butter and salted caramel swirl.

"So a convert I see, I knew you would love it" I teased him.

"So what mood do you have to be in to eat Peanut Butter ice cream" he asked as I passed him a spoon

" I eat that when I'm happy" I told him honestly as I watched him put a spoonful in his mouth.

His eyes closed as he savoured the flavour and stayed closed until I saw him swallow the ice cream down. The action had a surprising reaction for me, it made me go warm and things tingled that I didn't really realise could.

As his eyes opened he filled the spoon again but this time passed it to me, my lips closed around the ice cream and I pulled back never once taking my eyes of him.

"Happiness yes I can see that" he said as he stood watching me.

The spell was finally broken by Emmett saying something to Rosalie and the whole table breaking out in laughter.

"Bella, will you have dinner with me one night this week please?"

I was only half listening I was trying to hear to what Emmett was saying but my focus returned to him instantly as I made sure just what he had said, "Dinner are you sure?"

He looked at me as though he had misread the situation and started to pull away.

Put this right Swan now, I said as groped for the right words to say

"I 'd loved to have dinner with you Edward"

That was obviously what he wanted to hear as his face lit up and his smile widened before he pushed another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" he asked as soon as he had savoured the latest mouthful.

"No tomorrow's fine, do you want to meet at the restaurant or…" I left the decision to him, he'd been jumpy enough when we went for lunch.

"I'll come and pick you up here, say 7.30pm "he looked at me for approval so I nodded.

"Where are we going, an ice cream parlour?" I asked him with a big smile on my face.

"Don't tempt me, I really can't get enough of it at the moment. No I have my car back on the road so I thought we might take a drive somewhere and eat out, is that ok?"

"That's a great idea Edward and I'm already looking forward to it".

I couldn't help myself, I knew I was pushing things but I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, it was just a quick peck, almost innocent, but his reaction was confusing, he pulled back instantly, so much so that he physically stepped back away from me.

I was hurt and it must have shown on my face because Edward reacted with in seconds.

"Sorry I'm a little bit out of practice with social situations, Erm perhaps we should get back to the others, they'll be wondering where we are".

With that he turned and walked back to the table with my ice cream. I stood for a moment and tried to work out what had just happened but I knew until he was ready to tell me there was nothing I could do. I got the coffee cups together along with sugar and cream and shouted for someone to come and get the tray for me.

Carlisle appeared almost instantly with an empty trifle dish and cheesecake plate.

"I hope you weren't hoping for dessert Bella, this lot cleared it before I realised no one had saved you anything."

"it's okay Carlisle don't worry" I said as I grabbed the coffee pot to follow him in.

"Bella forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn but I just wanted to say, please give Edward the time and space he needs. He has had a very rough six years and that is not counting the incidents that actually set all this mess off, he needs to get back into the swing of his life and try and sort out his future path"

I reacted almost without thinking

"Carlisle are you asking me not to go to dinner with him tomorrow because if you are I'm not sure that I can do that. Edward needs his friends around him and I want to be his friend so I will spend time with him if he wants me to"

The smile on Carlisle's face grew as he looked at me, "So he has asked you already has he? Good well that's better than I expected, I actually meant to say don't give up on him, but it seems I made a mess of that, in future I will keep my nose out".

With that he put the crockery down on the side, turned and walked back to the table.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	32. Chapter 32

Bring Him Home Chapter 32

He was right on time, the doorman let me know he was downstairs, so I picked up my wrap and purse and went downstairs to meet him.

I wasn't sure where we were going so I'd played it safe and just worn one of my favourite tops with a pair of good jeans and my favourite high boots. It was good enough for a decent restaurant but casual enough for a drive and to stop somewhere for a bite to eat.

As I stepped out of the elevator he was waiting for me with a frown on his face and I wondered if I had misunderstood the arrangements for tonight.

"What's the matter am I not dressed suitably for where were going?" I asked as I took a quick look over myself.

"What? No not at all, I mean you look lovely, no I wanted to come and get you from your door but the doorman said I wasn't on the list"

Relieved that was all it was I quickly introduced him to Arthur and got his name as well as Carlisle's added to my list of visitors.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he opened the passenger door of his car.

"Well I thought we might drive out in to the suburbs and go to a restaurant my Dad owns. It's somewhere I haven't been for a very long time and I needed to go and visit I was hoping you would like to join me"

I was intrigued, I had no idea that Carlisle owned a restaurant, usually my research on my clients was thorough enough that I found any side enterprises but I'd obviously missed this.

"I'd love to" I said as I settled into the seat and put on my seat belt.

The drive took about an hour and we ended up in small town I'd never heard of on the shores of Lake Michigan. The restaurant was busy and from the parking lot alone I could tell the place was popular with locals and people from out of town.

He opened my door and held out his hand to help me out of the low seat, it was a lovely gesture and the first time I had actually walked along holding his hand. We walked across the lot but as soon as he set foot inside I felt him tense up. I rubbed my hand up and down his sleeve to remind him he wasn't alone and then gently applied pressure to his upper arm. I was trying to reassure him but I was ready to physical drag him out if I needed to.

The hostess obviously didn't recognise him because she informed us that there was an hour wait at least for a table and we could wait in the bar. She didn't even ask him for his name just looked at him and then me. I had the feeling as we were out of towners we would probably have the last available table tonight by the kitchen or the Restrooms!

"Could you let Riley know that Edward is here please he is expecting us"

Whoever Riley was, just hearing the sentence caused her to look up and start to apologise.

"I'm so sorry Sir of course, he has a table reserved for you, please follow me"

With that we were shown through the restaurant to a private booth in the corner, the table was set in a charming old fashioned way, check tablecloth, wild flower in a small mason jar and mismatched tumblers and glasses. While the overall effect was lovely it was easy to see that a lot of thought had gone into each piece and its placement.

Once we were seated a waiter came over and passed us the menus, it was then I finally saw the name of the restaurant "Platt's".

"The restaurant name is that significant?" I was curious, it was a strange name

"Yes it was my mother's maiden name and this was her family's restaurant. It has been in the family for years and my mother took over running it right up to her death, just over six years ago"

I didn't comment and I wasn't sure whether he expected me to because he had hidden his face behind the menu, but I hadn't missed the piece of information he had just dropped in my lap. She died around the same time he ended up on the streets.

"So what's good here?" I asked before I realised he probably hadn't been here in a while.

"Well the menu doesn't change apart from a seasonal side menu the chef does sometimes, so you really are good with anything, the recipes are mainly old family ones that have been passed down. My Mom had several siblings but she was the only one interested in food so they gave her the restaurant and shared any inheritance among the rest of them, Riley is my first cousin."

I looked at him blankly, who was Riley?

"Riley is the manager; Dad couldn't bear to part with the place after Mom died so Riley took over the running of it"

He went back behind the menu so I gathered the topic was finished and went back to choosing my food. The dishes were a mixture of sea food and classic American comfort food so I was struggling to choose between macaroni cheese and the sea food platter. As I was trying to decide a guy walked up to the table and just stood looking at Edward.

"Shit Cuz you look a lot better now than you did the time I last saw you, what is it three years?"

With that he leant forward and tried to hug Edward who was still seated. It was an awkward embrace and when Edward realised Riley wasn't going to let go he stood up and returned the embrace. I once again felt quite invisible but I understood how emotional this must be for all involved. Finally, they parted and Riley looked at me as he picked up a spare napkin and unashamedly wiped his tears away.

"Forgive me I am forgetting my manners; I am Riley Biers manager of this establishment but more importantly I'm Edwards cousin"

He stuck his hand out for me to shake so I accepted it and introduced myself. Once we had sorted all that out we turned back to Edward who was just looking around the restaurant trying to take in if there had been any changes I thought.

"Are you going to join us?" I asked Riley. This seemed to snap Edward out of his haze and he looked at us and shook his head.

"If you don't mind Riley, Bella and I need to talk, could you join us another night?" he said as he finally put his menu down.

Riley smiled and looked at me and nodded, "Certainly I'll send over your waiter and I'll see you later. Good to see you again Edward and lovely to meet you Bella"

With that he attracted the attention of the waiter and sent him to us. We both placed our order and I sat back waiting for him to start the conversation.

"I suppose you picked up on the fact that I came to see Riley a few years ago" I nodded but didn't say anything hoping he would explain.

"I was particularly low and I needed some connection to my family, I couldn't chance seeing Dad or Emmett because they would have tried to bring me home and at that time I wasn't ready to deal with what I thought was waiting"

"That's what I don't understand Edward what could you have possibly been so afraid of?"

"I will tell you Bella, but just not yet ok, I need to get to know me again as well as getting to know you, I don't want to spoil that with all my dark secrets "

"I understand that Edward, but you have to understand that I need to be able to trust you and I can't do that completely until I know what happened all those years ago."

"That's not really true though is it? I mean if you met me in a bar now you would never know about my past and we would just date and get to know one another" he said

"Maybe but that's not the case is it? I do need to know at some point Edward" I needed him to understand that it was not an option, I needed to know.

As soon as I'd said it I could have kicked myself, the look on his face was enough for me to know he had already mentally pulled back, as he looked at the door I wondered if he was planning to leave. I sat back and waited to see what he would do and I couldn't help but hold my breath as I watched the confusion play out on his face, he was obviously trying to work out what his next step was.

The silence continued as we waited for our food, I tried to ask him about the restaurant but his answers were distracted and forced so I left him to his thoughts.

I sat back and waited and realised that maybe it was time to think about what Carlisle had said, maybe Edward just wasn't ready for anything other than a friend who knew him now, someone who didn't know about his past. Could I just let everything go and get to know this version of Edward ?

? POV

"Why do you need to buy the biggest the biggest box of chocolates you can find?"

"Because I need something that will definitely get and keep her attention, to make sure she opens it and finds the bundle of information that I'll pop inside for her"

"Why can't you just send the clippings through the post?"

"Because that bitch of a receptionist might open the post and believe me getting past her is a major task on its own"

"So you think she won't be able to resist the chocolates?"

"Exactly, they will think they are a thank you from a client or something and when she opens the lid all the details about her new pet boyfriend will be there staring up at her and she won't be able to ignore them"

"Look to be honest I'm not that concerned about Swan, I don't see why we need to do this"

"Let's just say it is an added bonus, long overdue payback from years ago"

"Well you are costing me money, between the several hundred dollars you've had so far to take her to fancy restaurants, send her flowers, buy her breakfasts and now this, well let's just say I need every spare cent to go towards the fighting fund, it better be worth it?"

"oh it will be, believe me"

"ok, so when are you coming out for a visit, I'm getting lonely again, I could do with a little bit of our special time"

"Soon sweetness, very soon"


	33. Chapter 33

Bring Him Home Chapter 33

The seafood platter was amazing and it was only as I was wiping my chin and rinsing my fingers in the cute little finger bowl that I realised we had eaten in complete silence. Not only in silence but I hadn't even really looked over at him. I tried to tell myself it was because the food was so good but in reality I knew that I would probably cave in and tell him that it was ok to keep his secret, that I didn't need to know.

A large sigh finally made me look up and Edward was pushing his food around his plate, by the looks of it very little had actually been consumed.

"Bella can I please tell you in stages? So much happened back then and to be honest I've tried to blank most of it out, the therapist I'm working with is helping me piece everything together and deal with it but I'm just not quite ready to recount everything yet". He finally gave in with his food and dropped his fork into the soggy mess that had at one-time been macaroni cheese with a side order of bacon and mixed peppers.

"Edward all I ask is that you be honest with me"

"I will be I promise; can I just say that several things happened all in a very small space of time and I didn't cope very well, instead of facing up to everything and dealing with it I took the cowards way out and ran. Once I started running I couldn't stop and before I knew it is was three years later and I found myself here. Riley tried his best to get me to come home but well …let's just say I wasn't ready. I made Riley promise not to tell my Dad he'd seen me, I had a long hot shower, a hot meal and after a night's safe sleep I was gone before he woke up the next morning.

He stopped to take a long drink from his water glass before he finally looked at me. I suppose the best way I can describe the look on his face was a mixture of relief and desperation for me to understand. His body language was open and giving, I had no choice but to believe him and grant him his wish I would wait, just not for ever.

"OK Edward I'll be patient, but please understand I just want to help you and get to know you, I can't do that when I know you are keeping so much of you closed off from me"

He snorted, a sound I was not expecting, it was almost a sneer

"Bella most of the shit is still closed off to me, don't take it personally. The weird part of all this is that I remember every second of those few days and I have relived them a million times, what I can't do is process them and let my mind deal with it, you know everything that happened"

I knew we had reached his limit, he was not going to say anything else so I tactfully changed the subject and asked him how he was getting on in his exercise routine with Emmett.

His demeanour changed instantly as he realised I'd changed the topic, we were away from dangerous subjects and the smile I'd been waiting to see all night almost appeared.

"Oh I think I have surprised him, I'm in ok shape but he wants me to be some sort of muscle man like he his. That is definitely not for me so we have agreed to disagree and he is sorting me out a new exercise plan."

It was obvious he was glad of the change of subject and as he picked up his glass again and nodded to me. Things were still slightly strained though, we struggled to actually keep the conversation going and I ended up telling him random stories from my childhood to actually fill the silence. He was polite and I knew he was listening but whether he was actually taking anything in was another matter. I was quite tempted to run a pop quiz on him to see if he could answer my questions. Eventually after watching him destroy but not eat a sublime piece of chocolate marbled cheesecake I decided enough was enough.

"Why don't you take me home Edward? I can tell you don't really want to be here" I put down my cutlery and gathered up my purse, reaching for my credit card I looked for the waitress so I could settle our bill.

"Bella please no"

"No what Edward? "

"You're right I am struggling to be here, I thought I would be ok, but everything here reminds me of my Mom and I miss her so much, especially as what happened was my fault".

"Your fault, what was your fault?"

"Not here please, let's go and we'll talk on the drive home" before I could say anything he was up and pulling my chair out.

He ushered me out of the door and into the car within a minute and it was then I realised we hadn't settled the bill.

"Edward we didn't pay"

"Don't worry I'll settle it with Riley tomorrow, he won't mind" he said as he drove out of the car park.

The drive home was better than I thought it would be, I'd expected him to be sullen and distracted but as soon as we drove away from the restaurant his spirits lifted. He suddenly decided to ask me about my day and about my work and how I'd come to set the company up. It wasn't hard to see he was trying to distract me from the subject he'd promised to discuss. I let the conversation flow and everything was fine until I asked him what he had been studying at college, he shut down immediately and I could have kicked myself again, the non-discussion topics also seemed to include college. I really needed to see if he would give me a list of banned topics, it would make general conversation so much easier.

Luckily we were only about 10 minutes from home so I left him to his brooding, as he pulled up outside my apartment block he left the engine running, a big clue he wanted to disappear fast and wouldn't be coming up for a coffee. That really pissed me off, not that he wouldn't be coming up, but the fact that he was in a hurry to get away. I decided to make him squirm just a little bit

"Would you like to come up for coffee, or even to walk me to my door now that Albert will actually let you in?"

His features were torn, I could tell he was trying to decide what he needed to do most against what he wanted to do, see me safe into my home and sit and have a coffee or disappear and process what had happened tonight.

I saw the decision made as he turned off the ignition, "I'll see you inside but do you mind if I don't stay for coffee, I need to talk to my Dad about something "

I nodded and not waiting for him I stepped out of the car, we walked in silence to my door where I put the key and unlocked it. I opened the door slightly and turned back to look at him.

"Are you sure you won't come in?"

"No thank you, I'll wait to hear you lock up then I'll get going, can I come by tomorrow though?"

His enquiry startled me, if I was honest I wasn't expecting to see him again.

"Yes of course you can, I'll be home in the afternoon"

"Fine, good night then Bella I'll see you tomorrow".

I stood waiting for him to leave but he didn't move, "I'll wait till I hear the lock" he said again and pushed open the door for me.

I realised he was serious so I turned and stepped into the hallway and closed the door in his face, making sure to nosily put on the security chain and turning the dead lock. I couldn't resist peeping through the peep hole and I watched as he stood for a moment, then tried the door to make sure it was locked. As soon as he was sure it was, he walked away.

EPOV

I sat in my car, my head slowly banging against the steering wheel because tonight had been an absolute disaster. I had thought that taking her to 'Platt's would have been easy, that I would be been comfortable enough to actually talk to her, but the memories started to overwhelm me the minute I walked in and I froze up.

I really like Bella, okay our first encounter had been a bit unusual but to be honest I was so fixated on trying to actually get the courage up to go and speak to Emmett that I really didn't even notice her until she was really screaming and shouting at me. She gave me a second chance though, when she apologised to me in the park and that action probably saved my life. Her knowing Dad and Emmett and them coming to me in the hospital, well she will probably never really realise how close I was to just laying down somewhere and hoping not to wake up.

I needed to talk to Dad and probably Alex my therapist, they would help me with how I could get back on Bella's good side because I hated the thought of her being mad or upset with me. I had to fix this.

I know I was going to have to tell her everything, I wanted so badly to believe that she would understand and let me be part of her life, but then why should she, who really would want to be with someone who had killed his own mother and let the one person he had loved most in the world shatter his world, just because she could.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So we are a little close, Edward is finally starting to open up but will Bella wait ?


	34. Chapter 34

Bring Him Home Chapter 34

EPOV

By the time I got back home I was sweating and shaking. It was ridiculous, I was a grown man, one that had lived on the streets for the past six years and witnessed things that would give most people nightmares. Yet here I was, driving away from Bella, someone I really wanted to get to know, running home to talk to my Dad about how I should talk to her. She had a right to know what had happened, she needed to make her mind up for herself if she wanted to get involved with me.

"Edward son, you're back early, I wasn't expecting you for a couple of hours yet at least"

"Hi Dad, yes things didn't go quite as I planned unfortunately. I took Bella to 'Platt's' thinking I would be comfortable around Mom's things but it had the opposite effect on me. I struggled to settle and I suppose it showed. Then she asked me in for coffee and I really panicked" I could feel myself shaking slightly, I suddenly felt warm and needed to unbutton the collar of my shirt.

"Oh Son, when will you realise you did nothing wrong? You can't carry this with you any longer, you need to let go and live your life, your Mom would not want this Edward, she would want you to get on with your life, meet someone, fall in love and have a family and a proper life."

I understood what he was saying, all of it was true, but I just couldn't seem to let go. Everything that had happened to me was so deeply ingrained that I saw accusations and danger everywhere. What were Bella's intentions for inviting me in for coffee? Was she just going to make us a hot drink and want to chat or was it more sinister? Hell I couldn't even cope with the thought no one knew she was with me.

I said good night and made my way to my childhood bedroom. I was so grateful it was still untouched, in my own way at night as I lay in my bed I could still pretend I was in high school, that my college years hadn't happened and I was about to start them again. It was only when I was fully awake that I realised I was actually a 27-year-old man still living at home with no plans, as yet no degree and no life to speak of.

I needed to find a way to move on and if that meant spending more times with Alex my therapist, then I would have to. I wanted to move on, but more than that I needed to. I wanted to spend time with Bella, to get to know her properly, maybe even try and have some kind of relationship with her, but I couldn't do that at the moment, tonight if it had shown me anything, it made that clear, but it was something to aim for.

Jasper POV

I was seriously annoyed, Caius Volturi was really beginning to get on my nerves, I had located the second computer system he had but I just couldn't get into it. I had found his home office, I tapped into just about anything in his home that had any sort of computer or Wi-Fi attached to it but he had left his laptop turned off and unplugged. I had hacked into his home surveillance system and had a good look around his place, I had played with his heating system, turned his fridge temperature up and down and even turned his television and cable system on and off while he was sitting in front of it. What he wouldn't do was turn on his laptop so I could have a good look around it.

I had 95 % of the information I needed, or so I thought, I knew he had been hired by a woman, the present Mrs Hunter, who was trying to prove that her new husband had been imprisoned on what she called 'flimsy evidence'. I could easily see from the research that Caius had done, that he was looking into Esme's ex-husband's case, he was trying to get information so he could push for a retrial with new evidence based on fact that Esme had fabricated 'most' of the evidence submitted at the trial. The reasoning was that Esme was having an affair with someone at the hospital, they were hurting her intentionally so she could record her injuries, helping her to get a divorce and disappear with her secret lover. All this information seemed to come from Hunter and his new wife but Caius was having trouble finding any collaborating evidence.

The main problem Caius seemed to be having was that he couldn't find any trace of the supposed secret lover or anything out of the ordinary about Esme's hospital visits. Her visits showed no pattern and different ER doctors and nurses had attended to her and photographed her. Personally I would have expected that but Caius was hoping this was a lead he could follow. What I really needed was to have a look at the next video he had ready, I knew he had assured Bella he wouldn't be releasing it anytime soon but I needed to see what the next piece of information was he had that he felt he needed to keep on a separate system.

I had enough information to go and talk to Esme directly. I needed to let her know what I had found and I was toying with the idea of actually getting Esme and Caius together so they could talk, not exactly the norm I know but Caius would only need to speak to her for about 10 minutes and if he was even half the investigator I was sure he was, he would know he had been played.

He had missed some vital information though that was sealed in juvenile files, it made very interesting reading once I was in, Esme's ex-husband was from Forks, Volturi had found that, but what he didn't know was that he had spent his young teenager years being an absolute pain in the ass to one Chief Swan. Looking at the dates it was early on in the Chief's career and Bella would have only been a young girl. I needed to ask her if she remembered anything about James Hunter and the guy who seemed to be his partner in crime and best friend at the time Sam Black.

As it is I'm becoming a bit of a stalker myself. I have got a secure link that is virtually unidentifiable into Caius's home security system so I can watch him. I check in and out every so often, trying to catch him on the other laptop because if I can get just a few seconds I'll have enough time to plant software that will allow me to look later at my leisure. I want to have a little bit more information before I make my findings public to Esme and Bella. I know it will ease the wonder of who is behind this, but it will also free Bella from thinking this is about her Business because it's not, not really. I really need that next video though just to make sure. If he doesn't look at it tonight, then I may need to call in a few favours and get someone to go and visit Mr Volturi's home when I'm sure he's not there.

Carlisle POV

I'm really beginning to worry about Edward, hah that's a laugh, I've been worrying about him day in day out for the last six years or so. I thought once I had him home I would be able to relax but it seems that all that's happened is that I 've replaced one set of worries with another.

My boy is finally home. I know he is well medically fit, well fed, warm, safe and has all the creature comforts I can provide as his Father, but what I can't do is ease his soul and his mind. His therapist tells me he is progressing and it is only a matter of time before he comes to realise he had no hand in what happened to his Mother or could have seen what that lying bitch that tore his heart out was up to.

He needs to start living again, in the present, not the past and I'm hoping that Bella is the person to help him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you to AJG and Edlovesme for all there help an a special big thank you to ladyletters who at the time didn't even realise she helping. I do have some weird and wonderful conversations with you three xx


	35. Chapter 35

Bring Him Home Chapter 35

BPOV

I think, watching him walk away after our 'date' was one of the loneliest points of my life. To the outside world I had everything, a lovely home, my health, my business, plenty of money in the bank and friends I cared about, but standing with my back pressed against the door I felt tired, weary, unloved and alone. I needed a connection to my Dad and the only way I could do anything close to that was to speak to someone who knew him. I knew it was late but I was sure she wouldn't mind me calling

"Hi Mrs Webber, I know it's late but I just needed to hear a friendly voice" I said as the tears started to run down my cheeks. I looked at the clock and realised I'd forgotten all about the time difference and that it wasn't that late in Forks, but still probably after her bedtime.

"Honey it's fine you know you can call me any time. How are you Sweetheart? I haven't heard from you in ages and you haven't called me back from the messages I've left for you" just hearing her voice soothed me, I'd known her the entire time I'd lived in Forks with my Dad and she had taken me in when he'd died, she was the closest thing I'd had to a Mother.

"I'm ok I'm just feeling a bit low, I miss my Dad so much you know "

"Hey it's alright to miss him and think about him, you should keep him alive in your thoughts, talk to him Bella, he might not answer you but it might just give you that little bit of peace you need"

We chatted for a few more minutes before I heard the Pastor ask if there was a problem and I realised I'd probably woken then both up. I said my goodbyes and felt just a little lighter as I got ready for bed.

An hour later as I lay looking at the ceiling I realised I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so I had a choice, kindle, late night film, box set or the internet. I turned up the thermostat and made my way into the kitchen to put the coffee on and make waffles. As the batter cooked I reached for my laptop and opened it. My first thought was to look at the Forks PD home page so I could see how everybody was doing. Billy my Dad's deputy had taken over after his death and was still chief as far as I knew.

As I scrolled through the pages, I couldn't help but smile, there was an ongoing protest about the one set of traffic lights in the town, they were apparently causing accidents because people forgot they were there, there was the usual bear warnings and a few reports of teenagers being stupid and drinking and lighting bonfires. It seems things never really change in a small town.

As I made coffee I had a sudden urge to google Carlisle's wife, truth be told I wanted to google Edward but seeing as he'd been off the grid for years I wasn't sure what I would find, so I racked my brains to see if he had ever mentioned her first name. I knew her maiden name was Platt and her married name was Cullen but that was all. I typed in Carlisle's name and once I sorted through all the business stuff I was able to find a news report about his wife Elizabeth Cullen nee Platt.

I took the laptop and my coffee and waffles to the dining table and started to sort through what I could find. From what I could tell she had been killed in a car accident, she was alone in the car and had been driving into the city at night, the reports said that the investigation had shown she was talking on her mobile phone at the time of the accident, the tyre track evidence seemed to point to her swerving to avoid something and going of the road into a crash barrier.

As I read the report over and over again it was obvious that it was one of those situations where the truth had probably died with Mrs Cullen. Only she would know what she had swerved to miss be it another car, a pedestrian or even an animal. The fact she was on her phone wouldn't have helped either. For a second I wondered who she had been talking to and Edward's face popped into my mind, surely he hadn't heard her die.

I decided not to go any further, I could have just scanned the pages and pages of articles on the Cullen's but I realised I really didn't want to find out anything that way. Despite the fact that I had spent too many hours sifting through articles and reports to do research on my clients and potential clients I had always made it a rule to try and stick with facts and not rumours. I wanted Edward to want to tell me, that was what was at the heart of all this, I knew I was being pushy and I probably should back off a little but he had really got under my skin and I actually cared about him. The other thing that was bothering me was when I did my initial research on Carlisle Cullen I must have come across the reports of his wife death and I knew if I went to look at my files there may even be notes in there about Edward and his disappearance. I would have filed it all away, just keeping the basics that I needed to get through the original meeting and him having a missing son would definitely not have come up in any sort of business meeting.

So decision to stop looking made it was time to put on a DVD, I needed to catch up on how Claire and Jamie were getting on in Outlander, my new favourite box set.

I woke late the next morning, still in front of the TV, it's been ages since I've done that, but I'd got into the classic situation where I couldn't stop watching. Just one more episode then I'll go to bed meant I was still watching about 4.00am. I looked at my watch and it was already 10.30am, Edward had said he would be around this afternoon so I needed to get a move on. I made myself some breakfast and coffee, showered and tided around, there was only me so 'tidy round' meant a quick dust, sweep the floors and wash out the bathroom. Everything else was cleaned as I used it. The only thing I really needed to do was drop my dry cleaning off, and that could wait until tomorrow if necessary. I sat down for a refill about 12.00 noon and was tempted to watch the next episode that was already lined up when there was a knock on my front door. Now I knew it had to be someone Albert knew and was on the list or one of my neighbours so I didn't bother checking, I swung open the door to find Edward standing there.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you for a while yet" was the stupid comment that left my mouth before my brain could stop it.

"Oh well if you are busy I can come back later, I mean technically it is just after noon" he smiled as he said the last part and I checked the clock on the wall, yep it was 12.05pm so it was after noon.

"No don't be silly, you just caught me by surprise that's all, come in come in"

I opened the door and he stepped through and I noticed for the first time he was holding flowers and a package.

"These are for you, to say sorry for last night" he thrust the flowers at me, they were simple and pretty, nothing elaborate but not just supermarket bunches, they were from a florist. I couldn't help compare them to the monstrosity Jacob had sent, these were so much more me.

I took them and said thank you and went to find a vase, once they were in water and on the side I looked around to see him stood nervously still in the doorway.

"Come in Edward, it's ok "

He took a few steps forward and I couldn't decide if he was trying to figure out where to sit or what to do with the package he clutched in his hands.

"If you don't want to sit on the couch we can sit at the kitchen Island or even at the dining table if you feel more comfortable." I wanted him to be relaxed with me so I was prepared to go with whatever he wanted.

"Sorry I'm being stupid, let's sit " he said as he walked towards the couch and sat down.

He was still clutching the package so I ignored it and asked him if he wanted anything to drink and if he was hungry. Small talk out of the way, coffee for me and water for him, we were soon both just sat staring at a blank television screen.

"So what do you fancy doing this afternoon? We could watch a movie, I could introduce you to my new favourite box set, or we could go for a walk in the park or around the block" I was determined to get him to relax, he looked so stiff and uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if we stay in? I bought snacks " and with that he thrust the package at me .

"What's this?"

"Well I was hoping we could stay in and talk, maybe watch a movie or something and I didn't know whether you would have had lunch or brunch or anything so I picked up food."

I put the package on the table in front of me and unwrapped it, inside was two huge deli sandwiches, a couple of packets of potato chips, a carton of pickles and two portions of cheesecake. The servings were huge and I knew there was probably enough food for four people.

"Wow this should keep us going for the rest of the day, why don't you take off your jacket and shoes, get comfortable and I'll introduce you to Outlander."

EPOV

"I can do this, Bella isn't her, she's honest and she wants to get to know me for me. I can do this"

It's just after noon and I 'm pacing up and down the hallway outside of Bella's apartment. I said I would come over in the afternoon and it is afternoon now.

"Come on Cullen you can do this, just knock on the door and say hello" I say to myself as I stand looking at her front door.

"This is ok, both Dad and Emmett like her and she has done everything she can to help me" I keep talking to myself while I get my nerves under control, I want this I really do, I just need to learn to trust again. I force myself to knock on to the door before I change my mind and wait for her to answer.

As soon as she does my nerves settle and when I'm finally sat down on the couch looking at her, I know I will be able to do this. It might take time but I will be able to do this.


	36. Chapter 36

Bring him home Chapter 36

BPOV

Yesterday had been an entertaining day in the end. We sat and watched as Claire and Jamie rode their way through the Scottish countryside, ate constantly all afternoon and finally both relaxed enough to actually giggle our way through a movie I put on later. It was lovely to hear, his relaxed chuckle, as he seemed to forget the burden on his shoulders and just be Edward.

It was finally time to call it a night, he had been on my couch for nine hours and I needed to get things ready for work tomorrow. He had also said he was going with Carlisle tomorrow to see the Dean at the University again to hear what was going to happen with his Degree.

"Ok you it's time for you to go home, I need to get ready for work tomorrow and you need to get ready to see the Dean" I said as I stood up and let the blood back into my legs, I don't think I've ever sat in one place for so long. As I was busy taking all the rubbish into the kitchen and picking up the dishes I realised we had actually talked for most of the afternoon and evening, nothing startling or news worthy, just a constant conversation.

First it had been about the box set and what was happening, then about me, my childhood, my college years and again all about my favourite things. I teased him that we had already had this conversation and he had the grace to look embarrassed as he explained that he had been so wound up the few times he'd been in my presence he hadn't taken a lot of it in.

"Well it's a good job I like you then isn't it? I don't mind repeating myself and I'm not offended in the slightest you took absolutely no notice of what I was telling you the first time around"

As soon as I said it I wondered if I'd gone too far but I looked at his face and thankfully the smile was there firmly in place.

"So you like me do you Miss Swan?"

"Maybe why, does that cause you a problem?"

"No, no problem, I'm just a little stunned that's all. It's been a long time since I've even thought about 'liking someone, never mind anything else"

"Well I can assure you Edward, no matter how long it's been for you, it's a hell of a lot longer for me, so please don't worry about it".

Instinctively I leant forward and kissed him on the lips, just a quick peck, I did it without even thinking about it and before I could stop myself. The colour rushed into my face as I realised what I'd done and I just stood and waited for him to react. It took him a few seconds then I watched as his fingers came up and touched his lips, it was as if he was trying to feel the kiss I'd put there, but when he realised he couldn't he did something quite strange, he kissed his fingers and then placed them on my lips. A kiss without him actually touching me with his lips, I think I would have preferred the lips but it was very sweet.

"I'm going now Bella, thank you for a lovely day, it's been the best I've had in all the time I can remember"

With that he collected up his shoes and Jacket and after putting them on I followed him to the door.

"Make sure you lock up ok, I'll listen for the lock then I'll go".

He smiled as I closed the door in his face and I couldn't help but watch through the peep hole as he checked my door to make sure it was locked. I expected him to leave then but he didn't, he kissed his fingers again and placed them on the door just below the peephole. As I was squashed up against the door watching him, his fingers landed almost perfectly in line with my lips and I could swear I felt the pressure as the kiss landed on them.

I was in and ready to go the next morning at the office, for some reason I felt almost re energised and it obviously showed because Rosalie took one look at me and screamed,

"Oh fuck boss! You got laid last night didn't you?"

The volume and nature of the question caused the main office to come to a standstill as everyone tuned to look at me.

"Rosalie really" was all I managed to get out before Judy came marching into the office holding a huge package.

"Boss this just got delivered, it has strict instructions that it is to be opened by you and only you" she said as she placed it down on the big design desk in the centre of the office.

Whatever it was it was a weird shape, a big square shape but only about 15cm deep.

As I started to walk away, to get away from any more of Rosalie's questions mainly, Alice called me back

"Do you want me to call Jasper and see if you should open it?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Why on earth would I need Jasper to open a parcel, it's probably just some promotional material from a supplier or some samples from a client, ladies we get deliveries everyday why should we treat this one any different?"

"Because Boss this was delivered by a courier I didn't know and one who didn't need me to sign to say I'd received it, and also because of the instructions about you opening it, he was most insistent about it" Judy said as she took her trusty letter opener out of her pocket.

Before I could even go back at either of them Judy nodded at Alice and between them they started to pull the brown paper wrapping from the parcel. In a few seconds it was obvious that the parcel contained one of those huge boxes of cheap chocolates that people who think quantity is better than quality buy. It wasn't a named brand, and the box and graphics were cheap and flimsy.

"Oh shit! I hope this isn't a new client because believe me there is nothing you could do to get me to buy these" Kate said as she went to open the box.

"Just a minute, aren't all foods supposed to be wrapped and sealed before they go on sale?" Rosalie asked and I noticed what she was getting at, the clear wrapper had been removed from the box.

"Maybe it's come straight from the manufacturer, that would explain the strange courier and the lack of wrapping" Irina said as he leant in and reached for the lid.

"Judy was there no note or paperwork?" I asked knowing really that had there been any she would have said. In response she just looked at me and sighed.

Before I could apologise I heard Rosalie gasp and utter "Shit".

Turning back to the table I could see what Rosalie and the others could see, half the chocolates were missing, some actually had bite marks in them and the rest had been rummaged through, but what caught my eye was that the tray wasn't lying straight and I could see what looked like paper was sticking up at intervals around the box.

"Grab the tray and help me lift it out" I said and Irina reached for her end of the box, we lifted the cheap flimsy tray as best we could and placed it on the desk in the lid of the chocolate box. Turning my attention back all I could make out where lots of newspaper cuttings, photocopies of cuttings and what looked like copies of photographs.

"Don't touch anything I'm going to call Jasper" Alice said as she reached for her phone.

I could hear her talking to him, explaining what had happened, but I wasn't really listening, all I could see was the clipping on the top of the pile. There was no doubt who was in the picture I would have recognised him anywhere, a younger Edward being led away in handcuffs by two policemen and the headline declared

PROMINENT LOCAL BUSINESSMAN'S SON ARRESTED FOR THE ASSULT AND RAPE OF AN UNDISCLOSED NUMBER OF FEMALE COLLEGE STUDENTS.

I reached into the box to see what else was in there and found different newspaper clippings of the same incident, some were more scandalous than others but all had the same 'facts'. Edward had been arrested after several female college students had come forward together and accused him of assault and rape. I tried to keep my mind focused as I scanned everything to see if there was anything else in the box, something to tell me who had sent it at least. I picked up one of the photographs to look at I realised I was looking at a car that had obviously been in totalled in a wreck, I couldn't work out what it had to do with the rest of the clippings until I turned it over and saw a newspaper clipping glued onto the back.

HORRENDOUS DAY FOR PROMINENT LOCAL BUSINESSMAN AS WIFE IS KILLED RUSHING TO BAIL OUT ALLEGED RAPIST SON.

I dropped the clipping and rushed to the bathroom as my breakfast and coffee came back up at an incredible speed. I needed a minute to think and get my head together, there were so many thoughts and images floating around I felt dizzy.

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie said as she slipped into the bathroom beside me.

"Before you say anything, let me just say something you already know. Carlisle has already told us that Edward had no charges to answer, it all went away a long time ago and before you even think it, Carlisle is not powerful enough to make multiple rape charges disappear"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As ever thanks to AJG and Edlovesme for their patience and a special thank you to Ladyletters for helping me finish this story.


	37. Chapter 37

Bring Him Home Chapter 37

We were still all standing around looking at the clippings when Jasper came running into the office.

"Tell me you haven't touched anything" he said. His face fell when he noticed nearly all of us had at least one piece of paper in our hands.

"Well that takes care of the forensic evidence" he said glaring at Alice.

"Don't get mad at me, by the time I remembered what you'd said it was too late" she said folding her arms and pouting.

"I'm sorry Jasper I never thought about that, we were just curious as to what was in there." I explained as Jasper put a large bag down on the floor.

He snapped on a pair of latex gloves, which I thought was rather over the top seeing as we had already pawed over every piece, and carefully started looking over the lid and the tray. He picked up several of the half chewed chocolates and placed them all in separate bags and then he did the same to the pieces of papers that were still in the bottom of the box.

He then carefully peeled the sticky tape from the wrapping paper and bagged that and carefully cut out the label that had been stuck on.

"Ok I've got enough for what I need I just want to take some photo's then you can throw everything away, unless you want to let the police know" Jasper said as he collected a part of the lid and the tray.

"Let's just get rid of them" I said as I gathered all the clippings together and put them in a folder on my desk. The chocolates went straight into the bin.

"Ok Bella do you have ten minutes? I need to bring you up to date with what I've found" Jasper said as he almost bundled me through to my office.

"Don't we need Esme?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No I want to speak to you first"

We settled down in my office and he started talking and I was stunned to realise that Esme's ex-husband knew my Dad.

"So this is about me then? He's trying to get at me because my Dad arrested him several times"

"While I don't believe in coincidences Bella, I'm not sure that this is about you. I still think the real reason for all this is to try and free or at least get a retrial for James Hunter, Volturi specialises in that sort of work. I think what has happened is that someone has reached out to his friend and partner in crime Sam Black once they managed to find Esme here in Chicago the fact she worked for you was probably an added bonus. I have no doubt it was Volturi who found Esme and told Hunter's new wife. Once they knew where Esme was then it was only a matter of time until they realised that Sam's younger brother was here in the city as well"

"His brother, you mean Sam's brother?"

"Yes he has a younger brother called Jacob, who I believe you are acquainted with?" the way his eyebrow raised and his smile went up at one side told me all I needed to know.

"Shit! Jacob is involved with all this?"

"Yes "

"Do you have a photo of Sam and Jacob; you know just so I'm sure?" I knew what he was telling me made sense but I just couldn't believe what was unfolding.

"Here, it's a few years old but it's amazing what you can find on Facebook." Jasper passed me his iPad and there, as large as life, was Jacob and another guy who was obviously just an older version of him were beaming at me from the screen.

"I think I'm going to be sick again" I said as I ran into the bathroom.

When I came back out Jasper had brought me some water and was sitting patiently waiting for me.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I sat down.

"Yes, I am so let's go over what happens now" I said

"Well the more I think about it, the more I'm inclined to get Volturi here and show him all the evidence. If we can convince him he is actually being played we can probably put a stop to the rest of the videos, what we can't guarantee is that we can stop the new Mrs Hunter trying again in the future. That needs some thinking about." Jasper explained.

"Let's get Esme in and explain everything to her, she needs to know what's happening and what you've found so far" I said as I walked out of the office to find her.

An hour later Esme was totally up to date, she knew all about the connection to me and my Dad and all about 'the new wife' and as Jasper explained his plan to contact Mr Volturi and explain everything to him she surprised by offering some new information.

"If you need some evidence to prove that it was James that hurt me I can provide you with that" she explained.

"What do you mean, are you talking about new evidence?" Jasper asked her.

"Well, it's not exactly new, it just wasn't used at the trial because I asked my lawyer not to, we agreed that he would only use it at the very last second if it looked like James was going to get off"

"What is it?" Jasper was getting excited. I could see he was trying really hard to keep calm.

"Well after the second time he beat me so badly I ended up in hospital, I arranged to have some camera's put in a few rooms in the house. I had to wait until I knew James was going to go away for a few days so I got everything pre-arranged and paid for with the company and put them on notice so that they knew they had to come in and out quickly. I got their name from a charity that works out of the hospital, they specialise in helping women who are being abused get evidence. I could afford to pay so I did and they knew that when I called they would have to work fast and clean so no one would ever know they had been in. I could turn on the cameras with a small remote control that I kept in my bra so all I had to do was push against my breast and the filming would start. It was transmitted back to their offices somehow and they had the copies which were lodged with my attorney for safe keeping. I stayed long enough to get make sure the evidence was clear he was abusing me and after he beat me that last time, well as you know he almost killed me so he was arrested as soon as the company saw what was happening."

"Esme are you telling me that the recordings are all still with your attorney?" Jasper was almost bouncing in his chair and for a second I wondered who was actually worse, him or Alice?

"Yes they are, he's keeping them just in case he tries to go for a retrial or early parole or anything" she explained.

"Can you introduce me to your attorney Esme he and I need to have a chat and very soon?"

"Yes no problem, but that doesn't help Bella and her problem with Jacob, does it?" she said

Hearing my name made me sit up and listen to what they were saying, somewhere I must have drifted off because I was thinking about Edward and what he must have gone through, my hand was on top of the folder and I was rubbing backwards and forwards across it.

"What about me?" I asked

"What are we going to do about Jacob, what do you think he's trying to achieve?" Esme asked

"I don't think he is trying to achieve anything, he is just being a pest really, well not even that, I haven't seen or heard from him in ages"

"Well you need to be extra vigilant now Bella. Make sure you and Esme are safe at all times, I'd feel happier if you came and stayed with me and Alice for a while" Jasper suggested.

"That won't be necessary I'll be fine and if I do have any problems it will be here in the office, I'm secure at home" I assured him.

Esme and Jasper went off to arrange for him to speak to her attorney so I was left with my thoughts and the folder of clippings on my desk, the big question now was should I tell Edward I had them or should I wait for him to be ready to talk to me?

I pondered over the thought but I couldn't seem to reach any sort of decision, I was just putting the folder away in my desk drawer when I heard the unmistakeable roar of Emmett's voice in the outer office, it seemed that Rosalie has made the decision for me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So loads more information for you, I hope everything is starting to fall into place.

If I haven't replied to your review, I'm sorry, keeping two stories going is proving a little more difficult than I originally imagined. I read every review and I take in all your views and suggestions so thank you for taking the time to review.


	38. Chapter 38

Bring Him Home Chapter 38

I took a deep breath and straightened my clothes as I stood up from my desk ready to face Emmett. I knew it was going to be messy, Emmett was going to be steaming mad that someone had sent the clippings.

"Bella get out here, I need to speak to you" Emmett roared from the outer office.

For a second I wondered whose offices we were actually in but seeing as he was already annoyed I let the summons go.

"Hi Emmett, how are you?" stupid question I know but I'd decided to just act normally and stay calm.

"How am I? How the fuck do you think I am? Rosalie called me to tell me about your little delivery, luckily I was just downstairs. I can't believe someone would do this, Edward is going to go mad, shit this could cause him to run again"

With that Emmett collapsed into the couch with his head in his hands.

"Enough Emmett, come on," I said as I went and sat down next to him.

"Firstly, we are not going to tell Edward about this, he has enough on his plate today dealing with the Dean."

"Secondly, Jasper is already looking into the 'who' but I have a good idea already so don't worry about that either".

"Finally, Edward won't run, he will deal with all this when we finally tell him because he is strong enough to cope with it now, have some faith in your brother and stop worrying"

Emmett looked up at me and smiled, the dimples that Rosalie goes on and on about making an appearance.

"I knew you were strong enough to deal with all this. Edward will be ok with you by his side, I can see that now".

He pulled me towards him and gave me a cuddle, all the time rocking me like I was a small child.

"Ok Emmett enough, now let's go and have a little chat shall we?" I said as I stood up and took hold of his hand to lead him into my office.

"No Bella, I can't, it's not my place. You need to let Edward tell you all about this" Emmett was already pulling away from me and shaking his head.

"OK but can't you just fill me in on a little bit of what happened, these headlines are quite horrific"

"I know they are, that is what triggered him running, he just couldn't see a way out, as well as trying to deal with Mom's death, but remember what my Dad said? There were no charges for him to face in the end, had he have stayed he would have known that as everything was cleared up pretty quickly"

"OK I'll wait but we have to keep him away from this office then, everyone here now knows what's in these clippings and I don't want anyone saying anything to him" I explained.

Emmett agreed with me and I spoke to everyone else and asked them to be mindful if Edward actually showed up at the office.

Just as everything was starting to quieten down Jasper could be heard shouting in Esme's office, before I could do anything Judy was off her chair, letter opener in hand to make sure Esme was ok. I followed her and found the three of them standing looking at Jasper's laptop. As I looked over Esme's shoulder I could see an image of her on the screen, she was crouching down by a wall while someone stood over her kicking her.

"What the hell is that?" I screamed as I tried to move Jasper out of the way.

"Bella it's ok, I'm ok" Esme said as she put her arms around me to calm me, "My attorney has sent these over so Jasper could look at them, it is the video footage we didn't use in the trial.

"Well Esme as much as I hate to admit it, these are dynamite, there is no way your ex husband could ever say he hasn't hurt you, this is undisputable."

"You haven't seen the worst one yet, I'm almost positive there was someone else there with him the last time he assaulted me, but my attorney could never prove it, maybe when you watch the footage you might find something we didn't see" Esme spoke so matter of fact about everything that it was hard to cope with what was in front of us.

"I'll look at the rest at home Esme, there is no need to go through them here" Jasper said as he started to power down his laptop.

"I'm going to call Mr Volturi as well, he needs to see this so he can draw his own conclusions about what he is trying to do" he added looking at Esme to make sure she was ok with it.

"I agree Jasper, call him and ask him to come here if you want, he needs to see this footage and the pictures and clippings" I said as I ushered Esme out of the office and back into the main room.

The rest of the day passed quietly as we all finally got back into work mode, but understandably it took a while for everyone to actually calm down. I tried to make sure everyone was ok but it was hard as all I could think about was Esme and also Edward. Even though he hadn't said he would call, I was hoping he would to let me know how he'd gone on at the University.

I was actually at home having a cup of coffee when Edward finally called, looking at the clock it was 8.30pm, so he had had a long day.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" I asked trying to sound as relaxed and normal as possible.

"I'm ok Bella, what's wrong, you sound weird?" he asked.

"I'm fine, to be honest I've been sitting here wondering whether to call you, I wanted to make sure today had gone ok" I hoped he would accept that as an explanation.

"It didn't go as I hoped but we have at least come to an agreement, can I come over and tell you?" he asked surprising me.

"Of course you can, I'm just sitting doing some work but nothing that can't wait, how long will you be?" I asked thinking I needed to get dressed, tidy round and do something with my hair.

"I'm actually downstairs in the foyer area, I hope you don't mind" he said.

"No of course not, come up" I said as I looked down at my pyjamas. I had a few seconds to get sorted but what was most important? Brush my hair, put my bra back on or change out of my pyjama shorts and into some legging? Deciding that I could scrape my hair up as I running to my bedroom, I dragged a pair of leggings over my shorts, and the bra stayed off.

I'd just got my hair into a messy knot as he knocked on the door, I didn't stop to check anything I just opened the door to let him in. He looked very tired and when he sat down on the couch he almost sagged into it.

"That bad a day?" I asked as I went to make him a drink.

"Coffee, tea, beer or hot chocolate" I asked as I walked into kitchen.

"I'd love a hot chocolate especially if you have some cream and marshmallows"

I did, so I made him up his drink and sat down next to him.

"Well I'm about to be a student again" he said as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

"A student, why?"

"The Dean thinks because I've been away for so long I need to re do my final year. The course work will be easy enough I think, I just need to get back into the mindset of studying. Luckily because of what happened the Dean is giving me a scholarship so Dad won't have to pay for it again, and I won't have to live in Halls either so that will make it easier." The information seemed to tumble out of his mouth, it was if he paused he wouldn't be able to finish what he was saying.

"You'll be fine, you shouldn't have a full load, is she allowing you to carry all your grades and everything through from your previous years?"

"Yes it will be like I've been on a long gap year, I'll just go in and pick up as if I've had a long holiday, I'll need to do some summer classes to catch up but other than that I just turn up for the new semester"

"Are you okay with that then, going back and picking everything up?"

"Alex my therapist thinks it will be good for me, he thinks it will help me get on with my life. I'm not so sure, but we'll just have to wait and see, I've decided to take each day as it comes and not to stress too much about everything."

"That is a great attitude, just see how things go, don't put too much pressure on yourself"

I sat back and left him to his thoughts for a moment, it was a big thing going back to college at 27 years old after 6 years away.

"Bella in the spirit of taking each day as it comes and getting on with my life can I ask you something?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	39. Chapter 39

Bring Him Home – Chapter 39

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"A date? Edward we have already been out on a date remember at your Mom's restaurant" I was a little surprised at the question and slightly confused.

"I know and I'm not really asking you to go on another first date with me, I would just like to try the evening again that's all, I'm in a better place now, I think, and I'm a lot more comfortable around you, so can we try again please?" the look on his face told me he was still very wary of my answer but he looked hopeful and who was I to destroy that?

"I'd love to go on a date with you, when would you like to go out?" I decided that I would leave all the details up to him, it would be better if we did this at his pace.

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked

"Perfect, what would you like to do?"

"Well can we do something really traditionally first dateish? Can we go to the movies and for pizza or ice cream or something?"

"Edward are you sure? I mean, we could just go for a walk or a quiet dinner somewhere, you don't need to make yourself uncomfortable, I'll be happy to just spend some time with you"

My first thought was that he was doing something because he thought that was what he was supposed to do and I didn't want him to feel like that, I wanted him to do something where he would be relaxed and comfortable.

"No I need to start doing things I want to do and I used to love going to the movies, it's been years since I've seen one of the blockbusters on the big screen"

"OK well I'm in, let's have a look what's on and maybe you'll be lucky and the IMAX cinema will be available"

"What's IMAX?"

"Oh Edward you are in for a treat" I told him as we looked through the listings.

We chatted for another couple of hours, selecting and booking tickets for the following night and him arranging to pick me up here, he would not hear of me meeting him outside the cinema. We decided to wait and see what we were in the mood for food wise until after the film.

"I'd better go, it's been a long day and I don't like driving when I'm tired, I'm still getting used to driving at night again."

I walked him to the door and opened it to let him out, as I turned to step back he was right behind me and I found myself pressed against him, my back hitting his chest. Before I could do anything his arms came up and held on to the tops of my arms to steady me.

"Careful Bella, sorry that was my fault I was too close to you, I should have given you room to step back"

I knew he was speaking to me but I wasn't really listening, all my senses were focusing on one thing, the sensations that were running through my body, all of them beginning where his hands were still holding my arms. I could feel the goose bumps as they swept down my arms and back and then carried on until they reached my toes. I shuddered slightly as my skin registered the sensitivity of his hands moving as he stroked up and down my arms, I don't think he even registered he was doing it because he was still talking to me.

"Bella are you ok?"

This was the question that finally brought me back into the moment, "Sorry what?" was all I could think to say.

"I asked you if you were ok, you seemed to fade out there for a minute" he said still behind me and still holding my arms.

I needed to sever the connection if I was going to be able to speak rationally to him so I took a step away from him and turned towards him. This made him drop his hands and rational thought made its way back into my brain.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked again. "If you are having second thoughts about tomorrow just say I'll understand" as I looked at his face I knew he wouldn't understand at all, but luckily I wasn't about to disappoint him.

"Don't worry, no second thoughts, I'm looking forward to tomorrow, now go on get home before you're too tired to drive and text me when you get home ok so I know you have arrived safely".

With that I brushed my lips against his cheek, it was almost a platonic kiss, like one you would give your old aunt or uncle when you hadn't seen them in ages but he placed his fingers on his cheek to 'feel' the kiss before walking out of the door, which made it more special. We went through the same routine of me locking the door and him checking it before I watched him walk away through the peephole.

The next morning Jasper was waiting for me in the office when I got there, "Morning Bella I hope you don't mind but I have arranged to meet Caius Volturi here this morning"

"Good morning to you to Jasper, would you like coffee?" It was early and I wasn't expecting him.

"I looked at the on line calendar you keep last night and I could see you had no meeting scheduled for this morning so I thought we might as well get him in and go over everything that has happened and see how much of it he knows" he explained.

"Ok you could have just called me last night you know, you didn't have to hack into the system, I would have been able to just tell you about my diary commitments."

"I know sorry, It's just old habits and all that" he at least had the grace to look slightly guilty.

"Ok, what time are we expecting him?"

"I'm already here" said a voice as Mr Volturi stepped into my office.

"You know Miss Swan you really need to look at the security here, I've just walked through the buildings foyer and straight into your office without anyone challenging me"

"This is an office block, there are over 50 companies in this building, how could you possibly have security with all those people coming in and out?"

"There are ways Miss Swan and I would be happy to discuss them with you but for now can we discuss whatever new information Mr Whitlock has found. I presume that is why I have been summoned here"

"Summoned, who summoned you?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"I asked him Bella so can we please get on with it" Jasper said sitting down at the conference table in my office.

Mr Volturi and I joined him and watched as Jasper set up his laptop and IPad. We spent about ten minutes as Jasper went through all the information he had so far, it was obvious that while Caius knew about Sam Black he didn't know about the juvenile history and the link to me through my Dad.

As he sat back I could see his mind working, almost as if he parts of the jigsaw were suddenly fitting together.

"So Bella you have already met Jacob Black then"

"Yes he works in this building, I've bumped into him a few times around this area and I've even been out to dinner with him once, well if you could call it that." I admitted.

"Ahh that explains " Caius said before closing down.

"I am still employed by Mrs Hunter, so as she is still my client I will not break her confidence, but I can say that she won't be my client for much longer"

"Well before you make that decision there is one more thing I want to show you" Jasper said as he got the clips ready from Esme's attorney. He played the first one and I turned away, I couldn't watch it, it was horrific.

"As you can see there is no doubt that Mr Hunter is the person that assaulted her, there are several clips like this and we have them stored in several different locations. If anything happens to Esme or Bella or if Mr Hunter decides to go for a retrial or early parole, we will use these to stop him"

"I totally understand Mr Whitlock, I do not like being lied to so I need to go and see my client and I will be in touch shortly. I believe you and I can sort out the other problem that is bubbling under all this, namely Jacob Black" with that Caius left my office as quickly as he had entered it.

"Well that went well I think" I said to Jasper as he started closing down his laptop.

Just as he was about to put his laptop into its case, his email notification on his phone alerted him to a new email.

"It's from Caius Volturi" he said as he opened the email.

"Holy shit! He has sent me the next two videos" he said

He reached back into his case and set up his laptop again, quickly logging in he went straight to his email app and opened the notification from Caius.

My first thought was I needed a laptop like his, mine seems to take ages to wake up and log on and no way do the apps and things open that fast, then I thought it was probably some hush hush government model, but then again I still didn't know what Jasper actually did for a living.

"Ok Bella you ready?" he said as his finger seemed to wait in mid-air to press play.

"Does he say anything, why has he sent them?"

"there is just a note saying these are the video's he had prepared but he will delete them as soon as he can, he gives us his word he won't use them ever and that he will destroy all the research he has done"

Jasper hit play and we sat back and watched the first clip.

I had to hold in my anger as I watched as the new Mrs Hunter, sitting in what I presumed was her home crying as she told her story of how Esme had stolen away her high school sweetheart and then abused and assaulted him. Finally, after years of putting up with his horrendous husband beating wife James Hunter had snapped and hit Esme in self-defence. Mrs Hunter then went on to describe how Esme had set out to frame James by hurting herself and blaming him. She admitted that her and James had been together for most of the time he had been married to Esme and that Esme had known about the relationship and was happy for them. Mrs Hunter was adamant that this was Esme's way of punishing them for doing something they were sure they had her blessing for.

The second clip was ever more diatribe, it featured a collection of photos of Esme with different men, they were all cropped and edited to just show Esme smiling and quite relaxed with all of them. Mrs Hunter's voice could be heard over the slideshow saying that Esme had assured her she was happy with the arrangement and that an open marriage was the best sort to have.

As Jasper shut the clip down I could hear movement in the offices outside as everyone started to arrive for work.

"We need to show this to Esme and get her to identify every man in the pictures, if this is true things just got a lot tougher" he said as he avoided my eyes.

"You don't believe that crap do you?"

"Bella very little surprises me anymore about what goes on behind closed doors, whether I believe it or not does not matter, what Esme tells us however does.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	40. Chapter 40

Bring Him Home Chapter 40

It took Esme about ten minutes to stop laughing after we showed her the clip of her with all her different so called lovers. I was shocked at first because I wasn't expecting laughter, anger maybe, but not laughter.

"How ever did you get these?" she asked as she watched the slide show again.

"We met with Caius Volturi this morning and this was to be another of video clip he was planning on uploading" I explained

"Oh that would have caused quite a stir with the wives and partners wouldn't it?" she said suddenly realising I thought the enormity of it.

"Probably but then again only you can tell us if any of this is true" Jasper said

"JASPER!" I couldn't believe he could imply anything of the sort, Esme wasn't anything like the monster Mrs Hunter was painting.

Just for a second I had a fleeting picture in my mind of a different Esme, but I shut it down instantly, I knew her better than that, she definitely wasn't the husband beating beast she was being portrayed as.

"It's okay Bella I understand he has to ask, now get a pen and paper and I will give you names and any other information I can remember"

She looked at the slides a few more times before starting to write.

"OK if you look at slides 3,5,9 and 11 you'll see I have the same dress on, I have a shrug on in one of the pictures and my coat in another of the pictures but they were all taken at the same event. I think it was a fundraiser at the hospital for the local battered wives safe house. The first guy is a doctor at the hospital, the second one is on the board of the charity, the third is the husband of one of my friends and fourth is my cousin."

She went on and giving Jasper names and where she could vague dates to the events she had attended.

"There is another video but it is a little bit sensitive, do you want to watch it now or later?" he asked.

"Jasper, I've just sat through and watched as my marriage was declared 'open' and a free for all, what could be worse? I'll might as well watch it and get it over with "

"Esme the other one is a lot more personal. Mrs Hunter accuses you of beating James repeatedly and him only hitting you the once in self-defence" I explained as I watched the colour drain out of Esme's face.

"SHE DOES WHAT?" she shouted, the volume so loud that I just knew Judy would be in here quickly to see what was happening to her friend. Sure enough not five seconds later Judy burst into my office shouting

"What the fuck is going on in here, Esme are you ok?" Judy walked up to her and Esme stood and walked into her outstretched arms. Judy held her for a minute or two and all the time I could hear her softly talking to her. When they broke apart Esme came and sat down and Judy stood behind her protecting her almost.

As Jasper pressed play both he and I watched Esme's reactions as she watched Mrs Hunter tell her story. It was clear from her body language that Esme did not know about Victoria and James's relationship or that they had been high school sweethearts. I presumed it was true or Caius wouldn't have allowed it in the clip in the first place. Esme flinched when Victoria explained about Esme being a husband beater and I could see Judy was resting her hands on Esme shoulders to let her know she was there supporting her. As soon as the clip finished I waited for Esme to speak but she just looked down at the table top. My heart broke for her, had she not gone through enough already without having all this piled on her as well? What sort of world do we live in where people can hurt and lie so easily? My thoughts turned to Edward and I wondered where he was and what he was doing today.

"Are these clips going to be released?" Esme asked as she started to stand up.

"No, Caius assures me they aren't and he will destroy them both as soon as he can" Jasper explained as he once again packed away his laptop.

"Esme if you need to go home or to go and see the counsellor I'm happy for you to go, just do what you need to do"

"Thanks Bella but I'm fine, to be honest I'm probably better being here than just brooding at home"

With that her and Judy left my office and I looked over at Jasper.

"I'm really ready for this to be over Jasper" I said with a sad smile on my face.

"I know Bella and we are nearly there. We just need to tie up a few loose ends, one being I haven't managed to find Sam Black yet and until I know where he is I won't rest. I've also had some interesting results from my friend at the lab late last night, there was saliva all over the half eaten chocolates, do you know a Leah Clearwater?"

"The only Leah I know is a girlfriend of Jacob Black. He introduced us at the diner he took me to for dinner and asked if I was interested in a threesome with her"

"Classy" was Jasper reply as he tried to supress a smile.

"Well her DNA is all over the chocolates, she is in the system but the other DNA we found wasn't in the system so we don't know who that belongs to"

"My best guess would be Jacob, I bet these were her chocolates and he has just used them to send me the clippings, but then again why would Jacob send me clippings about Edward?"

"That is the missing piece Bella and as soon as we find that out all of this should be over"

"Just out of curiosity why is Leah in the system?"

"I haven't had chance to have a good look yet but it was a closed case something that happened several years ago. I do intend to look further into it."

"Ok, could you do me a favour? When Edward was beaten up in the park can you find out if they took any DNA samples from him at the hospital? No one has ever said if they caught anyone or even tried to catch anyone for his assault."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Jasper's head as he suddenly started to type frantically on his phone.

"Bella, you are a genius" was all he said as he walked out of the office shouting goodbye to the girls and Alice as he left.

By six o'clock I just wanted to curl up and eat ice cream but I had to get ready for my date, I couldn't let Edward down and I did want to see him. So after showering and slipping on my favourite jeans and sloppy jumper I was ready to go, a quick application of mascara and lip gloss I was just brushing my hair when I heard the knock on the door.

"Wow your keen your ten minutes early" I said as went to open the door and let him in.

I still needed to put my boots on and grab a jacket so without even waiting for him to answer I turned my back and went to put on my boots.

"Come in Edward I'm just about ready" I shouted.

"Cheating on me already fiancée, and here I am ready to set the wedding date"

I stopped dead as I realised it was Jacob and not Edward at my door.

"What the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you even get upstairs?"

"Oh Bella I'm your fiancée, the doorman downstairs was only too happy to help me set up the little surprise I have for you."

"That's rubbish, the guys downstairs would know if I was expecting anyone over I would have put their name on the list."

"But Bella it's not a surprise if you are expecting me now is it?"

With that he pushed passed me and walked into my home.

"So fiancée it's nice to finally see the inside of your home, I can tell I'm going to be very happy here when I move in."

I looked at him and for the first time wondered if he was really stupid or actually very dangerous. Did this guy actually believe I was his fiancée or was it all an act? I really couldn't tell.

"Will you please stop referring to me as your fiancée because we both know that is something that will never, ever happen. How is Leah by the way?"

"Oh she's fine, you know I bet there is enough room for her to move in as well. How many bedrooms do you have here? If we all shared though we would only need one, so it's irrelevant really"

"Are you mad? Just leave Jacob I'm expecting my friend any second and we are going out so I need you to leave" I started walking towards the door to open it.

"Mr Edward Cullen, multiple rapist and mother killer, oh I look forward to meeting him" he said as he sat down on the couch and put his feet up on my coffee table.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	41. Chapter 41

Bring Him Home Chapter 41

"How do you know about Edward?" this had suddenly become creepy. Jasper's words suddenly replaying in my head. Was I in danger?

Jacob looked like he was making himself at home, his feet all over my newly polished coffee table. I wasn't having that.

I walked towards him and knocked his feet off the table, "This is my home Jacob. Get out now, I don't want you here and I'm going to call the police. I should have organised that restraining order when Jasper first mentioned it". I was stood close enough to watch his face as I spoke at him, but he was totally blank as though nothing I'd said had registered.

"Jacob did you hear me? Get out now before I call the police"

Finally, something registered and he looked at me, "Go ahead, call them, I'd like to see his face when he realises the law has finally caught up with him. He may have got off all those years ago but he and I both know he did exactly what the papers accused him of. His Dad managed to buy off the police or something to make it all go away, I know because Leah told me, she was one of the girls he raped"

The venom on his face was obvious, he really believed what he was saying, whatever lies Leah had told him he had whole heartedly believed.

"Are you so stupid you think that one business man has enough clout and money to buy off the whole system Jacob? Do you think if Edward or anyone else had raped all those girls the police would have just swept it under the carpet and let him walk free?" I watched as he tried to take in what I had said.

"It happens all the time Isabella. Good people go to prison for things they didn't do, others get away with their crimes and some people suffer. My brother Sam for instance, he's serving a life sentence for something he didn't do and his best mate James, well he has been locked away for years for just defending himself"

He drew breath as the volume of his rant started to creep up.

"It does my fucking head in! Rich kids like Cullen get away with all sorts of crap while my brother and Sam are innocent men rotting away for, for….nothing. Well that is all going to change, we have a plan that will get them both out of prison."

His face was distorted with anger and I knew he was getting to a point where if Edward suddenly arrived he would take it out on him. I needed to diffuse the situation and quickly. Jacob needed to leave now, before Edward got here.

"Ok Jacob I believe you. How about you come to my office tomorrow and we'll speak to my attorney, maybe he can help us start looking at ways to get them both out?" I started to move towards the door hoping he would follow me.

"I'm not going anywhere Isabella; I want to see Cullen" he said as he stayed seated on my couch.

My first reaction was to try and lift him and drag him out of the door, but I knew that was a nonstarter. He was far too big for me to deal with and I couldn't bring myself to try and charm him out of the apartment, in fact everything about him screamed weirdo to me now, why the hell hadn't I listened to my own instincts and even more so to Jasper? I decided it was probably easier to delay Edward, so I quickly sent him a text telling him I was running late and that I'd meet him at the cinema. Hopefully that would give me enough time to get rid of the psychotic loon on my couch.

Jacob sat there staring into space not speaking. I was at a loss what to say, I tried to start a conversation each time telling him to leave but he just seemed to shut down. The third time I tried to get a response I started to get worried, I was running out of time so I did the only thing I could think of, I called Jasper.

"Jacob I need to use the bathroom, I'll just be through here" I said to him as I made my way out of the room and into my bedroom. Here I could speak to Jasper without worrying about Jacob over hearing.

"Hey Bella what's up?" he answered almost instantly.

"Err Jasper I have a problem and he's sitting on my couch and won't leave"

"Who, Edward?"

"No I'm supposed to be meeting him, but it's Jacob that's sitting on my couch, he wants to talk to Edward"

"Why on earth would he want to speak to Edward? How does he even know him?" I could hear the confusion in Jaspers voice as he tried to catch up with what was going on.

"Oh that is easy, apparently Leah is one of the girls who accused Edward, she has told Jacob everything and he wants to get justice I think".

"Ahh, that would explain why Leah's DNA is in the system, most of the girls were charged with perverting the course of justice, they were given suspended sentences" Jasper explained.

"What I am going to do Jasper? He won't leave" I was getting desperate now and running out of time to meet Edward.

"Just sit tight Bella, text Edward and tell him you are going to be late, I'm on my way over now."

He didn't even bother saying goodbye, my phone just beeped with a weird noise and he was gone.

I made my way back to the main room and Jacob was still just staring at the wall.

"Would you like a drink of anything?" I was trying desperately to stay calm but all I could think about was Edward.

The knock on the door startled me, I wasn't expecting anyone and no one should be able to get up here without being announced or me knowing they were coming and pre-arranging it with the front desk. As I threw open the door I wasn't sure who I would find, but it certainly wasn't Leah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as she pushed past me.

"I followed Jacob, I wanted to see what it was you had that keeps him interested, all he's done is talk about you for the past few months and it's starting to get right on my tits"

She walked into the main sitting area and stood in front of Jacob, "Well hello lover, surprised to see me?"

Jacob took a few seconds to realise anyone had spoken to him, but her voice must have got through somewhere because he turned and looked at her.

"Leah what are you doing here?" it might have been my imagination but he wasn't that pleased to see her.

"I wanted to know what you were doing here and what it is that's going on with you and Miss Prissy Knickers here." She reached forward and touched his cheek, a real look of love on her face. In that instant I felt a little sorry for her, she really did love him.

"Oh I came to see your rapist. It just so happens that Isabella here is actually dating Edward Cullen, not only that but he is also the brother of that Neanderthal who owns the gym in my office block. He was talking to his girlfriend earlier about Isabella going on a date tonight with his brother so I thought I'd come along and say hi".

Leah's face changed colour several times before finally settling on a horrible motley, patchy sour cream colour.

"Jacob we need to leave. I can't be within 500 meters of Cullen for at least another four years, it was part of my sentence," she was trembling and I could see her hands were shaking. Leah was really scared about something.

"But he needs to be punished Baby. You know how hard it is for James and Sam, both of them locked up for something they didn't do. I want to make Cullen pay"

I was so engrossed with the conversation I didn't hear Edward walk in through the door I hadn't got around to closing. Suddenly he was standing right beside me listening to the conversation between Leah and Jacob on my couch.

"Ed.." I started to say but he shook his head and put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"He's paid enough already Jacob. He's lost his Mom and has to live with the fact he was talking to her when she crashed the car and not only that he's been living away from his family for years, his whole world was shattered by what we did".

"Yes, that is very true Leah. You completely destroyed my life and for what? To help one of your friends cover up the fact she was sleeping with her professor".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you as ever to AJG who has worked wonders on the next few chapters.


	42. Chapter 42

Bring Him Home Chapter 42

 _****I don't usually do this but I will warn you there is a reference to Jacob attacking a woman in this chapter, it's close to the end so I will mark it for you, in case you want to skip it.*****_

"Yes, that is very true Leah. You completely destroyed my life and for what? To help one of your friends cover up the fact she was sleeping with her professor".

Edward just stood looking at Leah, waiting for her to answer. I looked at his face and he was calm and very controlled. Thinking about it I was probably expecting him to totally freak out just like Emmett had predicted, but he didn't, he just stood waiting for Leah.

"Edward I can't be anywhere near you, it's part of my sentence, I didn't know you were going to be here, I swear, so I'll go" Leah was looking decidedly sickly.

"Please Jacob let's leave, I need to go" she was almost pleading as she tried to pull his bulk off my couch.

"No Leah, not until you get an apology for what he did to you and I get the satisfaction of seeing him taken away in handcuffs" Jacob was adamant.

"That's not going to happen I'm afraid. Edward is innocent and when Leah gets the guts she will tell you why she is the person in this room who has a conviction and not Edward". I was livid as I stood up for Edward. I should have sorted out Jacob months ago, and if I had then all of this could have been avoided. Now Edward knew I knew about his past and I hadn't told him at any point that I did.

As that thought swirled around my brain and I tried to make sense of it, the door opened again and Jasper walked in.

"What the hell do I pay security charges for in this building if people can just turn up at my door?" I screamed as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"There is no one on the front desk Bella so as I came up I called 911, I noticed blood droplets on the floor and the flower arrangement that is usually on the desk is all over the floor behind it"

"What the fuck did you do to the doorman?" I asked Jacob as he tried to stand up. He realised he was now outnumbered and the police were on the way, but suddenly I really didn't want him to leave.

I walked up to him and pushed him hard in the chest so he fell backwards back onto the couch.

"You are not going anywhere until the police get here, and I will ask you again, what have you done with Albert?"

His usual cocky arrogant persona suddenly came back as he cracked his knuckles and slammed one fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Well fiancée, you'll be happy to know that I can look after myself, I can throw a punch quite well thanks to his brother", he pointed at Edward "Taught me all I know. I can hold my own against any man and when the anger I feel inside gets too much, well I just go out and beat up a tramp or two, in fact my boys and I made a real mess of one in the park a while back"

I suddenly felt very sick, so it was Jacob and the guys from the elevator who had beaten up Edward, it was too much of a coincidence that they had just attacked some other homeless person in the park.

"How much longer will the police be?" I asked Jasper

"They are on their way but I can't be exact why?"

"Well Jacob has just confessed to beating up Edward and I want to make sure charges are brought against him"

"What the fuck! I never confessed to anything. All I said was that sometimes I need to release some anger and it just so happens we came across a tramp asleep on a park bench a while back. In all honesty we did the city a favour removing the rubbish" he was just digging himself in deeper.

"Bella it's ok I've recorded everything on my phone, we can give that to the police when they arrive" Jasper said with a smile. "I also followed your suggestion about the DNA on Edward when he was in the hospital, we had no match until I checked it against the chocolates, that was a positive match but we still don't know who it belongs to."

Suddenly Leah face paled even more. "You took my chocolates from the apartment?" she asked Jacob

"Yeah I needed the box to send something to Isabella here to give her conscience a nudge" Now Jacob was the one looking confused.

"Jacob did you eat any of the chocolates?" Jasper asked him with a sneer on his face.

"Err no why?"

"Well unless Leah was with you when you beat up the tramp, let's just say someone who was with you that afternoon has recently been eating chocolates with Miss Leah here, his DNA was found in both places" Jasper was almost laughing as he watched Jacob try and sort out what all this meant.

"Jacob it's not what you think. I was feeling unloved and used, you spent so much time here with Bella that I missed you, Quill just came around to keep me company" she was almost shaking as she made her confession but I could see the moment that Jacob connected all the dots.

"Err before you say anything Jacob I think Leah has the right to know just how many times you have actually been in my apartment don't you?" I could see Jacob was close to losing it and I knew Leah was going to flip too.

"Leah this is the first time Jacob has ever been here, not only that I've hardly seen him since the night in the diner, and when I have it's been a quick meeting"

"WELL, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR NIGHTS ON END WHILE I'VE BEEN SAT AT HOME WAITING FOR YOU?" she screamed at him.

"Oh I think I can answer that" Jasper laughed

"Jacob here has a very deep and caring relationship with his Brother's best friend's wife. He's been helping her most nights to get over her loneliness" Jasper added as he threw some surveillance photos onto the table. They were very good pictures, it was obviously Jacob and a woman with long red hair, one I knew to be the demure Mrs Hunter from the video clip. Her hair was unmistakeable but everything else was different, gone were the cardigan, blouse, pearls and dress pants from the video clip, in its place a tight black mini skirt, stilettoes and a tiny tank top. They were obviously in a club dancing and by the looks on their faces they were having a ball. Something about the background jogged my memory but I couldn't place it.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and someone shouted "POLICE"

Jasper disappeared off to let them in and I turned to see if Edward was ok, but he was gone. I checked the kitchen area and the guest bathroom but no sign. I was just going to give up and go back to see if Jasper had seen him leave when I heard a sob from my bedroom.

I was torn then, should I go and see if he was alright or should I leave him to get himself together? I needed to see if Jasper needed any help and I wanted to know if poor Albert was ok. I stood for a few seconds trying to decide and I was just about to knock on my bedroom door when Jasper shouted me.

I took a deep breath and walked away leaving Edward to have a minute or two to gather himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thirty minutes later Jacob was led away in handcuffs under caution, not only for the assault on Albert who they had found beaten and tied up downstairs in a cupboard, but also for an assault on Leah. While everyone was talking trying to give the policeman all the details Jacob had finally reacted to the news that Leah had been entertaining Quill. She had apparently told him in no uncertain terms that Quill was a much better lover than he was, mainly because he'd had plenty of practice with all the time he'd been spending with Victoria.

Jacob had rushed her and wrapped his hands around throat and tried to strangle her and it had taken both policemen and Jasper to get him to release her. As soon as he was taken away Leah left to follow and bail him out. All I could hear was her shouting after him how much she loved him and that she would get him out, I guess love really is blind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where the hell did you get those photographs?" I asked Jasper as he tidied them up and popped them back into his bag.

"Well it was a pure coincidence, something I usually don't believe in. You know the video clip of Rosalie and the club she was in? Alice and I decided to give it a try a few weeks back and we loved it so we went back again a few nights ago and guess who was there large as a life?" he said with a laugh.

"I may also have sent copies of these photographs to Mrs Hunter , her husband, Jacob's brother and for good measure Caius Volturi, just so see what happens" his smile said everything, he was very pleased with himself.

"I thought you didn't know where Sam Black was?" I was sure he told me that earlier on.

"Oh I knew where he was I just wanted to make sure that Esme wasn't in on this at all, I was 99.9 % certain but I had to be sure."

I sat down and felt the world settle on my shoulders, I may have sorted most things out but I still had Edward to deal with. I was just going to ask Jasper to stay and help when he looked towards my bedroom.

"I'll go down to the police station and make sure everything is processed correctly and hand over this recording on my phone. You talk to Edward, it will be better if the two of you are alone, but promise me if you can't get through to him tonight call Carlisle and Emmett immediately ok? He may need his family around him "

With that he left and my apartment was quiet again, I took a deep breath and walked towards my bedroom. My mind had imagined many different scenarios of getting Edward in here for the first time, but not like this. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night and not for reasons I might have hoped for.


	43. Chapter 43

Bring Him Home Chapter 43

I stood outside my bedroom door and listened to see what I could hear but there was nothing. I wondered if he had fallen asleep so I quietly pushed open the door and peered into the room. Edward was sitting on the side of my bed with his head in his hands, his clothes were ruffled as he had tried to loosen them and he looked unkempt.

"Edward everyone has gone, do you want to come back out or do you a few more minutes to yourself?" I kept my voice low and steady trying not to startle him, I didn't want to treat him gently but Emmett's comment still nagged at me. Whilst he hadn't run he had hidden away but that could be looked on as positive, he was still here.

He turned and looked at me, I could see his face was red but I wasn't sure whether he had been crying all the time or not. I smiled to show him everything was ok and his face brightened as he patted the bed at the side of him. I walked into the bedroom and climbed onto my bed, sitting with my back to the headboard. He was still sitting on the side of the bed so all I could see was his back. I wanted him to turn but I knew he needed to do this at his own pace. I also hoped that he would talk and that it may be easier if he couldn't see me.

We sat for about five minutes before he finally spoke

"So you know everything then do you?" he asked quietly

"Not everything Edward, no. I'm pretty much up to date on what happened after you disappeared and about your Mom but I don't know why or what happened on campus to make those girls lie about what you did. You may or may not know but we have been having our own problems, I thought someone was targeting my business but it turns out they were after Esme, someone wanted to overturn a prison sentence on her ex-husband."

I thought it would be good for him to realise he wasn't the only person who was having a hard time at the moment.

He was quiet again and I wasn't sure what he was thinking so I just sat and waited for him to speak.

"I loved Tanya with everything I had and looking back it was your classic first love relationship. We met in high school, messed about in a group and after years of just skirting around each other got together in our final year. We were together all the time, she was my first everything and when the time came we went off to college together and she was my world." He took a huge breath and I thought he was finished talking about her, that it was maybe too painful to remember, but then he continued

"We had to live in halls for the first year but luckily we were in the same block just on different floors so we still managed to be together a lot and we came home for breaks and travelled, always just the two of us, in our own little bubble. I suppose we were together too much but it wasn't until the start of our sophomore year that things started to alter. We had talked endlessly about getting a place together but as the time drew nearer she started to change her mind. She announced out of the blue to me that she wanted to pledge to a sorority and experience life living with her sorority sisters and had apparently been planning it for some time, as it was pretty much all organised. She left me high and dry as I hadn't arranged any accommodation thinking we were moving off campus together. I had to rely on my Mom and Dad helping me out to take an apartment on my own."

He moved carefully turning so his back was against the headboard like mine. I reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, I needed him to know that it was ok, he could talk now or later, there wasn't any pressure, but he carried on.

"Things settled down quickly and most of the time I actually didn't mind living on my own. She would come over to the apartment some nights but other times she would say she was too tired or had too much work to do, or was busy with sorority stuff. I got tired of trying to talk to her on the nights she wasn't at the apartment because I could never get past whoever answered her phone at the house. Then one night she came over and I wasn't in, when she finally tracked me down in the library she got really annoyed and asked me why she didn't have a key to our home. I was so overjoyed to hear her call it that I went out the next day and had one cut for her."

He stopped again and got off the bed saying "do you mind if I get a bottle of water?" I smiled and told him to help himself, whilst I made myself comfortable and waited for him to come back.

He walked back in and settled back on the bed, "Where was I? Oh yes, so she had a key, it was about 18 months into my course at this point and the work load was increasing. I was spending a lot of time in the library because I found it easier to study there, but in truth it was because I was so lonely in my little apartment. Tanya was spending all her time 'studying' with her sisters so I hardly ever saw her. Finally, after the exams at the end of that year I put my foot down saying that I hardly saw her, so she said she would spend more time at the apartment with me."

He took a long drink and settled back again, "That summer was strange, we spent time together sure but if I'm honest it was different. Sometimes she was distant, other times she would disappear off for the day without telling me and our sex life had virtually disappeared. I should have seen the signs; I think looking back I did but just didn't want to acknowledge them." He took a long drink, but I could tell he wasn't done

"By the time we were back for our Senior year she had agreed she would spend more time at the apartment and she seemed to want to be there, but whilst still living officially in the sorority house. I loved coming home and finding her there, she would be curled up on the couch, relaxed and happy. She started cleaning the place for me, even though I never asked her to, she would change the sheets on the bed, clean the bathroom and wash up the dishes. She even cooked sometimes and although she'd always eaten before I got home she saved me some." He looked at me before continuing

"I was so naïve I actually thought she was finally getting ready to move in and live with me. I was so happy I never questioned our lack of sex life, as it totally non-existent and I understood how busy she was trying to be in three places and keep everyone happy. She was spreading herself between the sorority house, our home and her classes, so she was bound to be shattered, just like I was. Somehow we managed to keep going through the year, I loved coming home and finding her in our bed or soaking in the tub, but the one thing I couldn't understand was her light course load. She never seemed to have much homework or studying to do and every time I asked her about it she would just say she was doing ok, that she had done some before I got home or she managed to get done what she needed to do during the day."

His voice was getting quieter and I could hear the emotion and the occasional wobble as he tried to control some bubbling emotion. I gathered we were getting near the conclusion of the story.

"Finally one evening I was sitting in the library, I just couldn't concentrate, something was niggling at me and it wouldn't go away, so instead of staying until 9.00pm like I did every night, I gave up about 6.00pm. I hurried home, thinking how good it would be for us to have some extra time together. I ordered food from our favourite take away and picked it up along with flowers and a bottle of wine."

He took another long drink and then sat bolt upright and turned to face me

"I opened the door and walked in, the small table we had was set for two, candles lit and a bottle of wine open. I was so excited she had had the same idea but it never even occurred to me that she would know I was coming home early. I stood listening for her wondering where she was when I heard some tell-tale noises, ones I hadn't heard for quite a while. I was still so stupid, I presumed she was getting herself off, so fucking stupid I know, but I did it in the shower so why shouldn't she?"

"Anyway I stripped off thinking I could join her in whatever she was doing, I walked into the bedroom and well there she was, spread eagle naked on the bed with a man's head between her thighs. He was so busy pleasuring her they didn't even see me. So I just backed out of the bedroom and quietly got dressed."

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, he'd come so far he just needed to get the rest out into the open.

"I couldn't decide what you to do. Go back into the bedroom and cause a scene, sit on the couch and wait for them to finish or just go back to the library. I'm ashamed to admit I let myself out and went for a walk, taking the takeaway, flowers and wine with me. I walked around the campus until I was so cold and tired that I couldn't stay outside any longer. I got back to the apartment and everything was different, the table was put away, the food and candles gone and my sheets in the washer and the bed remade. Tanya was on the couch watching telly, she welcomed me home just like she normally would and offered to warm up some leftovers for me. It was that that actually broke me, because I realised I'd been eating their leftovers for months, I could even pinpoint when things had changed, which was about a week after I had given her a key".

With that he broke down and started to cry again, I pulled him into my arms and held him as he let out big gut wrenching sobs. This went on for about 10 minutes before he started to make those little noises when you can't breathe because your nose is blocked. I passed him the box of tissues and left him to clean himself up while I went and made us a hot drink.

When I made my way back into the bedroom with two cups of herbal tea I wasn't really that surprised that he had dozed off, I covered him with a blanket and quietly backed out of the room. As I settled down on the couch I wondered if I should let Carlisle know where Edward was, he would know we were going out on a date but he would be expecting him home.

"Hi Carlisle how are you?" I asked as he answered the phone.

"Bella dear is everything ok?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Well we had a bit of trouble earlier but it's sorted now, Edward took things to heart and he's had a bit of a meltdown, I'm just ringing to let you know he's asleep now so I'll keep an eye on him tonight. He'll be okay here, I'll look after him."

Carlisle was quiet for a few seconds before he asked me another question

"Bella did Edward cry?" It was a strange question but there must be a reason he was asking it.

"Err yes Carlisle he did, he really sobbed" I told him

"Oh Bella that is the first time he's cried since he heard about his mother's death".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So he's finally broken down, hopefully Bella can start to put him back together.


	44. Chapter 44

Bring Him Home Chapter 44

It was a long night for me but Edward slept for most of it. He did however have bad dreams, calling out for his Mom and for me, he also cried quietly on and off, but never actually fully woke. I stayed by his side all night, I couldn't bear to leave him alone so I just spent the night with him, stroking his hair and talking quietly, reassuring him everything was going to be ok. When the sun finally rose I realised I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I got up and went to brew some strong coffee to give me something to do and keep me awake for a while longer. Luckily there was nothing that my staff couldn't deal with at work, so I was going to have the whole day off. I sent a quick text to Rosalie and Alice to let them know I wouldn't be in and I settled down back in the bedroom to watch over Edward with my coffee.

It was actually early afternoon before he finally woke, I had already begun to worry that he was sleeping too long and I'd placed a call to Carlisle mid-morning to ask him if this was normal for Edward. He had informed me he needed to make a call and that he would call me straight back. I was stunned when ten minutes later Edward's therapist had called to talk to me. He asked me all about the events of the evening and how Edward had coped, we talked for half an hour about Edward and I told him about his disturbed sleep.

"That's wonderful Bella, it sounds as though he is finally processing everything and his mind is catching up. The simple act of breaking down has unlocked his mind and everything will be running through his sub conscious and in turn his dreams to bring him up to date hopefully".

I understood what the therapist was saying and he advised me to let Edward just sleep, he would be exhausted from the out pouring of emotion and also from his brain and body trying to catch up. I left him to sleep and had a quick nap myself before grabbing a bite of lunch. I was just thinking about doing some work when I heard movement in my bedroom. I clicked on the coffee before waiting for him to emerge, finally his head poked around the hallway looking for me.

"I'm sorry I slept so late, I hope I haven't kept you from anything" he said apologetically.

"Don't be silly, I wanted you to finally relax and get some obviously much needed sleep"

I didn't want him to think I felt sorry for him. I wanted to make sure he was looked after and I wanted to look after him.

"You must be starving, how about some coffee and toast?" I asked him as I made my way to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely. For the first time in ages I'm absolutely starving, usually I'm just pushing in food because Emmett says I have to, but I'm actually really hungry." on cue his stomach rumbled.

"How about we go out for something a bit more substantial?" I offered.

"No please, let's just stay here, I need to tell you the rest of what happened and I'd rather do that in the privacy of your home, away from everyone else."

"You can do that in your own time Edward, we don't need to do this now" I told him.

"I'd rather finish telling you and get it all out in the open, I feel different this morning, lighter somehow, it's very strange but I do feel more like the old me" he almost attacked the toast and coffee I placed in front of him so as I set about doing top ups of both I tried to decide if I should tell him about my call with his therapist. I wrestled with it till I realised his therapist would probably talk about it at their next appointment so I realised I'd have to tell him, much better if I came clean about it now rather than later.

We sat at my dining table and as he munched his way through toast and jam I told him all about the conversation and his advice to let him sleep so his mind could process all the stored information.

"That makes a lot of sense, I've tried so hard not to remember because remembering brought so much hurt and pain, no wonder I feel better this morning "

There was a definite twinkle in his eye, his smile was wider and it was easier, it sat comfortably on his face finally. He was without doubt absolutely stunning. I knew he was handsome but he had always seemed so sad, now he was radiating warmth and the beginnings of happiness hopefully.

"I want to tell you about what happened after I realised Tanya had been cheating on me and why everything turned as ugly as it did" he poured himself a glass of water and went and made himself comfortable on the couch, patting the cushion next to him as he did.

I rose from the table and went to join him, I didn't really want to hear this but I knew I had to, if we were going to move forward we needed to be honest with one another.

"Now where did I get to last night? Oh yes, I had caught Tanya in a compromising position but instead of confronting her I chickened out and ran"

He smiled to himself, a little weird but I could only presume he was coping easier with thinking about her.

"When I got back to my apartment and she was sitting there just like the last few hours hadn't happened, I almost made myself believe I hadn't seen it either. I looked around to see if I could spot any signs that would tell me who it had been in my bed but Tanya had cleaned up really well. It wasn't until she put a tray on my lap with the heated up leftovers that things really closed in on me, I asked her why we didn't eat at the little dining table I had and she replied that it was too much hassle to pull the table out, set it, clean up and then put it all away again."

He took a huge drink of water and took a few deep breaths

"It cut through me, ripping my heart apart, she couldn't be bothered to do that for me but she was happily doing it for whoever was visiting her while I was studying in the library. I had to excuse myself, I think I said I was going for a shower and as I stood under the hot stream of water I broke down and sobbed, I sobbed so hard I made myself sick. It sounds stupid now but then I felt as though my whole world had been destroyed"

He stopped and took another drink.

"I went straight to bed after the shower and listened to her in the next room, she lasted about an hour before she came in to check I was asleep. I must have put on a convincing show because I heard her quietly leave the apartment about ten minutes later. I tried to decide whether to follow her or not but I decided she had had too much of a head start and I had no idea where she going. I got back up and made some coffee and after looking around I realised she had left her bag and some other bits and bobs here, she was coming back, so I decided to wait up for her. I finally heard her key in the lock about two hours later, as I was sitting up in bed I quickly slid under the covers and feigned sleep again, Tanya slipped into the bedroom and straight into the shower before finally getting in to bed beside me."

"So you just let her come and go?" I was surprised he was so calm about everything.

"I was trying to decide whether to confront her or to try and find out who she was sleeping with, I figured I'd need to catch her unawares if I was going to do the latter."

"So what did you decide then?" I asked him not sure what the answer would be.

"I set out for the library as normal the next day but did a detour so I waited in the alleyway across from my apartment building, and sure enough 30 minutes later Tanya appeared and let herself into the building. Not ten minutes after that a guy I recognised approached and pressed the buzzer for my apartment"

I couldn't help myself I had to ask "Well who was it?"

"I'd met him about two years ago, he was at a function Tanya had dragged me to, something to do with her course, she got extra points for attending it I think. I was sure he was her professor or something, definitely somebody who was directly involved with her education. I knew then why she never seemed to have any coursework to do and why she wasn't meeting the guy in public anywhere"

"OK so what did you do?" It was like listening to a soap opera unfold.

"I didn't do anything that night, I just waited to see what time he left, it really pissed me off that he didn't leave till 8.45pm, which meant Tanya had 15 minutes to get everything straight before I usually got home. I watched them from different vantage points over the next week trying to see how often he visited and at what times and I tried to learn everything I could about him by researching the staff available records at the university online. It turned out he was married, so that's why he left around 8.30pm most nights, so he could get home to his wife."

"Ok I understand all that, so how did everything get so hateful then? Why did all those girls lie about you?"

"I finally decided to confront them, I waited until they were both inside , gave them 30 minutes to get relaxed and then let myself in very quietly. They were cuddled up on the sofa in the middle of a heavy session and it took them a few seconds to realise the door had actually opened. "

He turned and smiled at me, it was still quite relaxed

"I surprised myself, even though I was dying inside I held my nerve and just stood looking at them. Eventually Tanya realised I was there and pushed her lover off her, she tried to speak but I closed her down instantly. Don't bother Tanya, I told her, I know you've been cheating on me for years so please just both of leave and make sure you both leave the keys behind. "

" I was so proud of myself Bella, I got that out without breaking down and I even kept it together when he put a key to my apartment on the table."

He took another breath and my heart broke for him as I saw the emotion flicker across his face.

"I couldn't help myself as he walked out of the door, I told him that I had called his wife and informed her where he was, the professor just swore and ran out of the apartment without even looking back at Tanya. She on the other hand was screaming and shouting after him, begging him not to leave her and promising him that everything would be alright"

"Fucking bitch! How could she do that in front of you?"

"Bella Swan I don't think I've ever heard you use a curse word before" he said as he smiled at me.

"Sorry I just can't believe what she did to you" it was true, if I could have found her I would have …well I would certainly have hurt her, that's for sure.

"Things started to unravel for Tanya after that. I took the key and threw her out, the professor went off on long term sick leave the next morning and eventually left the university, and because there was no one to cover for her anymore, the stand in professor started to ask where all her course work was. She hadn't been doing any work, I presume the professor had been giving her grades for nothing. To cover over the scandal, the university gave her the option to resit a whole year or to leave quietly. She chose the easy way out and left a week later. I thought that was the end of everything, but I was so wrong. She had spent her last week with her 'sisters', planning a way to get back at me, because apparently I had ruined her life. She had lost the love of her life because I had told his wife, he had previously promised to leave her but not until after Tanya graduated obviously. Me forcing the issue had caused him to lose his job, although in reality it was his own actions that did that, and I doubt he ever had any intention of leaving his wife in the first place. "

"What did his wife say when you told her?"

"Oh I didn't actually tell her anything, I never even spoke to her, I was going to but I couldn't bring myself to tell her when I realised she was heavily pregnant. I'd followed him home one night and she had opened the door for him, he actually kissed her stomach on the doorstep"

"So why did he leave then, he could have just braved it out?"

"I presume he went home and told her everything and they decided to get away before the scandal hit"

"Oh so how long was it till you were arrested?"

"That was about five days later. Tanya had schooled them very well. A number of her sorority sisters came forward and told a very simple but similar story. I'd apparently over the year, individually, taken them to one side, come onto them and then offered to take them for a drink. Once we were out I'd drugged them, taken them back to my place, date raped them and then thrown them out. Tanya had given them all specific descriptions of my apartment, so they could tell the police about my bedding, wall colours, pictures and things. She even told them about my body, I have a scar on my side from an accident in my childhood, all of them described it accurately."

"But if you had drugged them, how would they know all those details, surely they wouldn't remember anything about your body or the apartment?" I asked

"Well that is apparently what made the police suspicious, after they had arrested me they started to dig a little deeper. It didn't take them long to realise all the girls were giving a very similar statement and they soon realised Tanya was at the centre of it. She was questioned in her home town and she got so irate during questioning it was her that actually blew the evidence wide open. I'm still not sure what she said but the girls were all charged with giving false evidence two days later."

"But you had already gone by then?"

"Yes between Tanya cheating on me, the arrest and my Mom dying whilst I was talking to her, well let's just say I couldn't handle anymore. I set out to walk to the grocery store as I needed milk and other groceries, and well I just kept walking, it was as though I couldn't turn around. As I passed a litter bin I tossed my phone in it and just carried on. I didn't stop walking for the next six years."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	45. Chapter 45

Bring Him home Chapter 45

Three months later

It has been a long and tiring three months, but everything is just about settled and we are nearly back to our normal lives.

James Hunter is still in prison and he will be there for a very long time. Jasper showed the tapes of him attacking Esme to 'someone important' and his sentence was suddenly extended and his right to parole withdrawn. Sam Black was also arrested and charged with being accessory to a serious assault, it turns out that Jasper knew people who were able enhance the tape and somehow they managed to pick up a second male voice on the recording, this was proved to be Sam Black and he is now awaiting trial. It didn't help his case that James was so pissed at seeing the photos of his wife and Jacob together that he admitted Sam was with him during the assault on Esme.

Jacob was charged with the attack on Albert and later Jacob and Quill were charged with the attack on Edward, neither could deny it after the DNA and voice recording but they wouldn't give up the name of the third person with them. We knew it was probably Embry but it couldn't be proved so unfortunately we couldn't do anything about him.

Victoria Hunter was another one who managed to get away scot free, technically she hadn't done anything illegal, the tapes she made for Caius were never actually posted and other than provide finance for Jacob to supposedly wine and dine me, she told the police she believed her husband whole heartedly, that Esme had repeatedly beaten him and he was just defending himself. There really wasn't anything the police could charge her with. The one thing we did find out was that Victoria thought I would be an easy way to get to Esme. Jacob was supposed to seduce me and start a relationship with me so he could get close to Esme and find information that could hopefully be used to incriminate her. I'm still not sure what they thought they would find or how Esme could help them but I had a feeling Victoria and Jacob hadn't really thought that through properly.

Leah was given a caution for violating the restraining order that was imposed on her, she really didn't know Edward was going to be at the apartment, her only crime really was not leaving the apartment as soon as he arrived, and mine and Edward's testimony of the true events of that night actually helped her.

Albert is back behind the desk downstairs, he was not badly hurt thankfully, he knows he has to announce everyone except Edward, deep down I'm sure it helps Edward knowing that he can turn up any time and I don't have any problem with him just coming to the apartment.

Esme was the one that surprised us the most, after learning that James's sentence had been lengthened and he would be away for a very, very long time she changed overnight. Gone was the scared quiet woman who I'd found sleeping in the office all those months ago, and in its place emerged a vibrant social butterfly who requested a month off to travel Europe. I was happy to let her go, I knew she would benefit from the joy of not feeling frightened anymore. I wasn't surprised when Judy requested the time off as well to go with her, again I agreed as I had a sneaking suspicion their friendship was turning into something more. They left a week ago and we have already had several small video clips of them in London, Edinburgh and Dublin, in each clip they seemed happier and more relaxed and I looked forward to seeing what they get up too on their travels and how their new relationship would blossom.

Edward is going from strength to strength. He enrolled for classes to get him ready for the new semester and soon adapted, whilst it wasn't full on college life it gave him time to get back into the routine of studying and managing his time, something he hadn't had to do for a very long time.

He is still seeing his therapist regularly, it helped him with several deep seated trust issues that Tanya had created but he seems to get a little better every single day.

We have been dating officially now for two months, it took a while for him to realise I didn't just see him as some sort of charity case and that I actually cared for him. Even though we had been out several times, he was shy and unsure how I felt and therefore how to act and this in turn made me nervous, so to deal with it I went into professional Bella mode and ended up treating our nights out like a business meeting I suppose. When the penny finally dropped for him that I was really interested, things finally started to change and move forward. I actually rang to thank his therapist for making him see that I was there for the right reasons.

So here we are two months in and I hope we are ready for the next level, in fact if he doesn't touch me soon I think I'm going to explode. We have had several lengthy make out sessions now but he is very careful about touching me, he always asks if he can and checks to make sure I'm ok all the time, its lovely he is so attentive but what I really need is for him to let go a bit and just enjoy himself. The wicked part of me thinks I should get a drink or two down him to relax him, but thinking about what he went through I know that's not a good idea.

So I've decided to go for good old fashioned seduction, I've shaved and moisturised everything, I've treated myself to new underwear and a new dress and I've made him his favourite home cooked meal. I'm expecting him here for 7.00pm and hopefully he'll still be here for breakfast!

At seven o'clock sharp there is a knock on the already open door, I've got into the habit of leaving it ajar for him so he can just walk in, again it makes it easier for him to put everything behind him and he says he isn't ready for his own key yet. He admitted to me that knocking on my door made him a little nervous so this was another thing that set him at ease.

"Well hello handsome, punctual as ever" I said as I made a big show of giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Bella you look lovely, I didn't realise we were getting dressed for dinner" he said as he held me at arm's length to look at my dress. He looked as stunning as ever, his black button down and black jeans just highlighted his green eyes and his mop of bronze hair.

As his eyes roamed over me I could feel the wetness pooling in my new panties, he had such an effect on me, I hope he was at least affected a little by me. It was at this point I realised there was a fatal flaw in my plan to seduce him, I had no idea how to actually do it.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked as he followed me into the kitchen, I had everything ready to make a simple pasta dish and a green salad, it just needed assembling.

"Yes a glass of wine would be lovely" he said as he reached into the rack and pulled down one of the dusty bottles of red that was still up there.

We settled on the couch a glass of red wine each and I tucked my legs underneath me as I turned to face him.

"Bella I need to talk to you about something, it's a little awkward but I'd rather get it out in the open so we both know where we stand. I need to talk to you about our relationship "

I looked at him puzzled, was I about to be dumped?

"Before you get the wrong idea about what I just said, let me explain, I'm concerned about…..no that's not true I'm not concerned I just want to be sure…" he was struggling so I decided to help him out.

"Edward just spit it out" direct I know but he needed to be.

"Ok Bella" he took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes" I really want to make love to you and I know that it's not a very romantic thing to do, to ask, but I need to know it's what you want as well. Please don't feel pressured or anything, if you are not ready I can wait, believe me it's been a very long time since I last had sex, in fact it's been years, Tanya was my one and only and I want to make sure that you want the same thing…."

Before he could go on I leaned forward and kissed him, to be honest he was so nervous he probably would have talked himself out of it if I hadn't have silenced him. As soon as I released his lips I stood up and held out my hand to him, and when he took it I pulled him gently upwards hoping he would realise I was trying to lead him to my bedroom. Thankfully he took the hint and he followed me all the time trying to explain why he needed to be sure that I wanted this.

"Edward I promise you I want this as much as you do"

Before I could say anything else he picked me up and placed me on my bed, as he lay down beside me I realised he had no idea I was still a virgin.

"Edward you need to know something about me. I'm a virgin"

"Bella, it's been so long for me I'm probably an honorary one anyway, between us I'm sure we can sort it out".

The rest of the night was interesting…. messy…sweaty and finally amazing. It took a while for us to get past the awkward stage but we did and on our third time Edward actually lasted long enough me for to be able to come with him. He was ecstatic and promised me that if we practiced more his stamina would build and he would be able to last longer. He sounded like a schoolboy trying to cover for his own inexperience and it was that that finally broke the ice when we both started to giggle.

I woke up the next morning wrapped in his arms and as I looked at his face, so beautiful and relaxed, and I knew we would be happy together for a very long time.

The End.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So there we are, I'm finishing it here, maybe we will return to see how they are going on I'm not sure yet so for the moment just presume it's complete.

I want to say a HUGE thank you to AJG she works tirelessly putting my mistakes ad bad grammar into some sort of order that is actually readable. I couldn't do this without her.

To Edlovesme and Ladyletters, thank you so much for listening to me whinge and letting me ask your opinions and advice at all times of the day.

To everyone who has reviewed, I'm honoured you took the time, I love reading your thoughts and I did my best to incorporate your ideas and suggestions. A special thank you to the ones who have followed me through all the stories Donna Judy Tracy and Sharon thank you.

To Ritatx01 the banner is amazing as ever thank you thank you thank you.

I'll concentrate on finishing The Body then we will see what happens

Thank you xx


End file.
